Hatter and Alice: Race for the Black Rose
by Ldynwaitin
Summary: Visited by a strange man from his world. Hatter is thrust into an adventure that takes him and Alice to parts of Wonderland he never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

By Ldynwaiting

Chapter One

Alice slammed the door to her apartment shut. Carrying a bag of groceries, she took them into her kitchen. Laying the bag on a small table she began putting the items she brought away.

"Hatter, I'm back," she called out, as she opened a cabinet door. Shoving a small can of mushrooms inside, she waited for his reply. Hearing none, she resumed putting the last of her groceries away. It was then she found a small note held on the refrigerator door by a small, magnetic cat.

She found a familiar hand had written something on the note, "Got a bit bored, needed to get some fresh air."

Smiling to herself, she quickly finished her chore. Her mother was visiting her Aunt that week, she had Hatter all to herself. Grabbing her keys, she rushed out of her apartment. Taking the stairs, she ran up them two by two until she reached a bare metal door. Shoving it open, she rushed across the asphalt roof of her apartment building to a far corner of the roof. There she saw a small table, laid out with a tea tray and cookies. She saw Hatter, sporting a black fedora on his head of very unruly hair, standing at the edge of the roof. He was staring silently out at the large city that lay before them.

As she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his chest. "Did you miss me?" she asked, as she kissed him gently on his ear.

Bringing his hand up he clutched her arm, "That, and other thin's."

Moving to his side, she saw a look on him that lately had become very familiar to her…sadness. Alice didn't want to admit it, but deep inside she knew. Even though Hatter expressed nothing but love for her since the day he arrived in her world, as the weeks passed by she could tell that he was not happy here. His look now mirrored hers, when she was trapped in Wonderland. Hatter was homesick.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. Reaching out, she tightly gripped his hand. She waited for his lone dimple to pop out, telling her that the old Hatter was back, but it never appeared. A small smile parted his lips, "Nothin', I…" he hesitated. Spinning around he pointed to the table. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Those were the first words you said to me."

"You remember the second?" he asked her.

"Yes, never thought they would come true in such a big way."

Once again she saw that faraway look cross his eyes. "Hatter, please tell me what's wrong? Is it me?"

Hatter spun hard on his heels, both his hands clutched hers. "No Alice, it would never be you. It's just, this world," he finally admitted. "It's not Wonderland."

"Do you miss it?"

Releasing her hands he shoved them into his pockets. "Miss it?" he whispered. "It's not miss, but just how different thin's are here."

"How different?" Alice asked. One thing that she loved about Hatter was that he was so open. She could talk to him about anything. This time, however, she saw him hesitate. He was hiding something from her, the old Hatter had appeared. But it was a part of him she hoped he had left in Wonderland.

"Hatter, please tell me, how different?"

"Your world Alice, it's just so dark, and loud, and…and so smelly."

Alice had to admit, once she returned from Wonderland she noticed just how much the smells of her world were so very different from Wonderland. That magical land was not overrun with cars, and airplanes. The air there was filled with the scent of grass, flowers, and dirt. It then hit her just how much Hatter had given up, following her to her world.

"Look, I'm sure I'll get used to it," Hatter said, "In time."

"Yes, in time," Alice repeated.

It had been three months since Alice returned from her scary, sad, yet wonderful adventure into Wonderland. Hatter's arrival was a confirmation to her that it did happen, and that she wasn't insane. But once she saw him, it never occurred to her just how much Hatter might have given up being with her.

Seeing how concerned Alice was, Hatter tried to change the subject. "Might have that Job you keep sayin' I should get."

"Really?"

"Yep, met a man at the food shop, said there was work there, if I wanted it."

"That's great!" Alice said, "But really, you don't have to hurry. Take your time and adjust to our world. I'm making enough money to support both of us."

The reaction she received was just the opposite she was hoping for. An angered look crossed his face. Slightly shaking his head Hatter again resumed his scanning of the city. "I could support us back in Wonderland," he softly said. "Not a man around could get a hold of a Bandersnatch like me. I was the best scrounger in Wonderland. Everyone came to me. If I couldn't get it, it couldn't be gotten."

Alice's hand reached up, to caress his back. "I know you could. I bet you could find the finest Bandersnatch, no one could find any better. By the way, what's a Bandersnatch?" Getting no response, she slowly walked back to her apartment. She knew he needed to be left alone with his thoughts. As she reached her apartment she prayed that those thoughts were not of returning back to Wonderland.

Once Alice left, Hatter leaned forward, against the small wall that lined the roofs edge. His eyes stung from the pollution that dominated this city. He would never let Alice know, but he hated this city, this world. It was nothing like Wonderland. It was large and gloomy. The people here were so unfriendly. There were no trees and grass, the entire city was made of concrete and steel. In Wonderland he was somebody, here he was nothing. He loved Alice, with all his heart. But lately his heart seemed to be calling for him to return to the land of his birth.

As he tried to shake the bad thoughts from his head, he suddenly heard someone say from behind, "Splendid spread here. Have to say, you do know how to lay out a proper tea table."

Spinning around Hatter saw a small man sitting at his tea table, sporting a large bushy moustache.

"Who the hell are you?" Hatter angrily barked.

The small man rubbed his hands in joy. Taking a cookie he happily replied, "Names Cayto. And I must add, a fellow countryman."

"You from Wonderland?" Hatter anxiously asked.

"Yes, a friend of yours asked me to come."

Sitting down on the other chair Hatter was anxious to find out if he was missed. "Was it Charlie? Does he need my help?"

Cayto's eyes knit in confusion, the small man said with a mouth full of cookie, "Wooo's Charlie?"

"The White Knight," Hatter replied. "If not Charlie, then who?"

"Ah, ah, mustn't tell, spies in the cupboard," the man madly replied.

"If you can't tell me who sent you, then tell me why you're here?"

Getting no reply Hatter reached out to grab the half eaten cookie from Cayto's hand, he was shocked to find the cookie in his hand, but Cayto had disappeared.

"It's like your friend said, you really don't trust anyone, do you?' he heard Cayto say from behind. Standing up, he saw the man precariously sitting on top of one of the large vents to the building.

Slamming the cookie on the table Hatter stood up to face his accuser. "I've learned in life to trust no one but meself."

"Ah, I see you went to the hard-knock school. Wonderful place, was taught there myself. Graduated top of my class, of course I was the only one in my…"

"Listen," Hatter interrupted him. "You're gonna tell me wot you're doin' here, or I'm gonna knock you off o' my roof." Making a tight fist, Hatter rushed over to where Cayto was sitting. As he reached him he suddenly popped out of sight. Whirling around, he scanned the entire roof. Panting, he was becoming angered as the mysterious man was not to be found.

Hearing the sound of crunching, he looked over at the tea table. Blinking his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Cayto was now no bigger than a mouse. Standing on the tea table, he was happily eating what was left of the cookie.

With Cayto's back to him, Hatter slowly crept up to the table. Taking his hat off, he slammed it on top of Cayto, trapping him underneath.

"Now, little man, you're goin' to tell me why you're here and how exactly you found me."

"Of course I am," Cayto's muffled voice was heard to say under the black fedora. "That's why I'm here, silly."

Slowly lifting the hat, Hatter saw him sitting cross legged on the glass table top. His eyes pinched in thought. Slowly Cayto began to recite a very odd poem.

_**The Dawn did love the Sun so much, she gifted him with power.**_

_** But the sun did not return her love, for his heart was cruel and sour. **_

_** The Dawn grew angry with the sun, removing his heart so cold.**_

_**But she could not destroy it, for it beat strong with powers old.**_

_**The Dawn then hid it in a place that held a terrible curse, **_

_**Now heed my words, and pray listen to my cryptic verse…**_

"_**Four is the number that you will need to break the curse of Dawn.**_

_**Killer, Outcast, Knight, and thief, all four must work as one.**_

_**The golden bee, the bishop's hat, and the sharpest wit, **_

_**will cut the trail that leads you to The Black Rose, forth with."**_

"Forth with?" Hatter squeaked.

"Sorry, really hard to find a rhyme for wit. Lets see…," Cayto began to ramble, "knit, bit, spit…"

"Hold on, did you just say The Black Rose? You tellin' me that you're here to find the Black Rose?"

As he twisted his moustache in deep thought, Cayto slowly began to grow larger. Hatter had to back off, as the strange man grew back to human size. The table broke from his weight, sitting on its shattered remains, Cayto mumbled, "Black Rose, did I come here for that?" Jumping up he twisted the other edge of his moustache. "But I'm not the scrounger, you are. No Wonderlander, I came to give you this."

He handed Hatter a small paper scroll. Unrolling it Hatter found an address written on it. "You are in danger, as well as your leggy friend. Trouble is coming with claws and hooves and ears and snapping teeth. You are more important than you imagined, scrounger," Cayto gently said. "An old enemy is looking for you. You must go to that place if you want to see the sun rise again."

"Who's lookin' fo' me? Tell me, what is this place?" Hatter demanded.

"Actually its not a who, but more of a what. As to the address, it could be your salvation, or your prison. The choice is yours. Oh well, must be going, so many places to see, so few to go to." Spinning around Cayto began to walk towards the edge of the roof. "Take care, the road ahead is long and rocky. But keep the faith, trust in friends and you will soon find its smooth end."

As Cayto came to the roofs end, he slowly began to turn to dust. The night wind gently blew him away, until only his moustache remained. "Leave now scrounger," the moustache said, "For your time is growing short."

With that said, the moustache flew away, flapping its long ends like a butterfly.

"Wot the bloody hell was that all about?" Hatter wondered out loud.

Glancing at the scroll, he was shocked to see something slowly being written under the address.

"The enemy is at the gate, go now or face your end."

Rushing to the roofs edge, Hatter looked down. He saw several men dressed in black exiting a car. Stopping, they scanned the streets, as if in search of someone. It was when Hatter was able to make out what one of the men was wearing that made him run down the stairs to Alice's apartment as fast as his feet could carry him. He had to hurry, he didn't know why, but "Suits" had arrived at Alice's home. Tightly clutching the scroll that Cayto gave him he knew what needed to be done. Alice wasn't going to like it, but Wonderland may have two visitors in the very near future.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

By Ldynwaiting

Chapter Two

Alice was just about to start supper when the door to her apartment suddenly slammed open. A panting Hatter flew in, tightly clutching a paper scroll in his hands. "Alice," he shouted, "We need to get out o' here, now."

"Why?" she gasped. "What's wrong Hatter?"  
"Suits," was his one word reply. It was all that Alice needed to hear. She didn't hesitate one second to follow Hatter out of her apartment. He led her straight up the stairs that led to the roof.

"Why aren't we using the elevator?" she panted as they raced up the stairs.

"To risky," Hatter briskly replied. "I already got an escape plan."

As they neared the roof Alice heard the echo of something hard slamming into a door. She knew immediately it was her door. Coming to the roof, Alice followed Hatter towards the east side of the building. Hatter pulled off a dusty canvas exposing a large ladder. He flung it over the roof. It landed on the roof to the building next door.

Receiving a quizzical look from Alice he explained. "I learned long ago to keep all exits open, even when there weren't any. After you." He motioned for her to go first. Jumping on the roofs edge she quickly scrambled down the ladder. Hatter was seconds behind her. It took them minutes to find the roofs exit door. Sprinting down the stairs Hatter led her to a door that opened to a back alley.

"We have to get to this place," he told her. Opening a paper scroll, he showed her an address written on the yellowed paper. As she read the address she was shocked to find words begin to appear under the address.

"Tell the scrounger to get his feet in gear, they're coming fast."

Showing the scroll to Hatter his dimpled grin happily appeared. "I'll explain that later, once we get to this address."

Safely reaching Alice's car, she quickly drove them to the address written on the scroll. Alice didn't know what happened on the roof after she left, but in a way she was thankful. For she saw a familiar twinkle in Hatter's eyes. She didn't realized just how much she missed it, until it was no longer there. She wasn't sure how much danger they were in, but she deeply wished that it would last a bit longer, just to see that smile again.

It didn't take them long to reach the address on the scroll. They stopped in front of a dark building surrounded by a large wire-hurricane fence. A sign posted on the fence read, "Condemned". Looking around she saw that most of the buildings in the neighborhood were either piles of rubble or close to being one. The whole area was in a state of reflux, old homes torn down to make way for shiny new condos.

"This way," Hatter urged her. He saw a break in the fence that surrounded the house they needed to get into. Running to it, he held it open for Alice to get through. Squeezing his way past the broken fence he grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her to the three story building. Coming to a rotted door it was easy for him to kick it open. As they entered the building Alice began to cough. Dust covered everything. With no electricity, the building was shrouded in darkness. Panting, Hatter glanced at the scroll. "Well, we're here, now wot?" he asked the scroll.

Alice would have thought he was insane, if she hadn't seen the writing appear on the scroll before. Sure enough, he received an answer.

"Duh! You go up the stairs, scrounger…third floor. Find the room with the temporary floor."

"Stairs," Hatter said. "You see any, Alice?"

Scanning the floor, Alice was able to make out the bottom of a stair case. Rushing to it, she placed her foot on the bottom stair. She gasped in shock, as her foot went right through the rotted wood.

"Great, how do we get up that, float?"

Hatter winked at her, "You can't see the forest if the trees are in the way."

"Excuse me?"

"This way," Hatter said. He carefully placed his foot on the front edge of the step. Standing on the vertical part of the stairs, it was able to support his weight. "Just keep clear o' the flat part and we should be okay."

Tip toeing up the stairs they quickly managed to reach the third floor without falling through to the bottom. They then searched every room. Moonlight streamed through each room from broken windows. Some rooms had huge holes in their walls, letting in the elements. With the condition it was in, Hatter was shocked that the building was still standing. Coming to a room at the far end, he opened the door. Stepping in he quickly realized that this had to be the room they were looking for. The holes that he saw in the walls were now scattered on the floor of the room.

Hatter became alarmed when he heard a banging coming from somewhere in the building. "They found us," he softly cursed, their pursuers were in the building.

"This can't be it." Alice whispered, afraid that a loud voice might bring the floor down. "Hatter, we'll have to come back later. They found us, we need to find another way out of here." Hatter was about to agree with her, until something moved at the far side of the room. He saw a dusty blanket draped over something large that hung on the wall. The night breeze blew at the blanket, it waved at Hatter, as if to invite him to tea.

A strong breeze suddenly whipped into the room. Whirling around, it pulled the blanket from the wall, exposing something that Hatter only dreamed of ever seeing.

"Pinch me and call me late for supper, that can't be wot I think it is." Taking a step forward, he reached out his hand. "I thought they were all gone…destroyed."

"What is it, Hatter?" Alice asked. She saw him staring at a large ornate mirror hanging on the opposite wall. Around its wooden frame were carvings of rabbits, mice, flamingos, hearts, spades, diamonds and clubs.

"It's a Lookin' Glass," Hatter joyfully said. "A real, live marvelous, wonderful Lookin' Glass."

"Like the one that brought you here?"

"No!" Hatter laughed. "That one was created by the Queen of Hearts. This one, it's an original. Not powered by some bloody ring. This is one o' the first Lookin' Glasses used by the founders o' Wonderland."

Hearing a shout from below Alice's fears grew stronger. "Can it get us to your home, and away from whoever's following us?"

Hatter closed his eyes in ecstasy, "Oh yes, Alice. Anywhere we want to go." He carefully began to study the floor. "We need to find a way to get over there before those Suits catch up."

A small smile blossomed as Hatter heard a scream and thud. "Score one for the building." Studying the floor he could see that it was dotted with holes. Looking down through one of the holes he saw bigger holes on the floor below. One false step and they would be finding themselves in the basement, with the building covering them.

"Salvation or prison," Hatter mumbled.

"What's that?" Alice asked him.

"Somethin' I heard, that this place could be my salvation or prison." Grinning widely at her he said, "Let's hope fo' the latter."

Carefully he took a step forward. The floor creaked but it managed to stay firm. "So far, so good," he whispered. Taking another step, Alice shrieked, grabbing him she pulled him back just as the floor board he was stepping on collapsed under his weight. Nodding his thanks, he angrily shook his head. This wasn't going very well, he was about to walk back to the entrance door when Alice let out another scream of alarm. The floor in front of the door splintered and cracked. It fell in a cloud of dust. Now they were trapped. No way back, and no way forward.

Facing the mirror, Hatter stared at it. Concentrating he saw something that caught his eye. Looking back, he checked to see if he saw right. Glancing back at the mirror it confirmed what he thought. "Look Alice," he pointed to the mirror.

At first Alice saw only the reflection of themselves in the room cast in the dirty mirror. Then, at the entrance door she saw a tiny bit of light. Looking back she saw no light in the doorway.

"It's the genuine article," Hatter said. "We can get into Wonderland if we step through."

Alice grabbed Hatters arm as she heard a moaning below them. "I don't think this floor is going to hold us much longer."

"Right," Hatter said, with a nod of his head. Hearing another scream he realized that it was closer than the last one. It was only a matter of time before the Suits caught up with them. Looking deep into Alice's eyes, he asked her, "Do you trust me?"

"Hatter, you know I do."

Tightly grasping her hand, and taking in a deep breath he said, "Just keep thinkin' o' Wonderland. Now then, as one o' your favorite songs says, let's get this party started."

Alice couldn't believe that Hatter was running not away from the mirror but towards it. They leap-frogged from one piece of floor to another, until he yelled, "JUMP!" They reached the edge of a gapping hole just in front of the mirror. Alice could hear the floor behind her collapsing. Holding his hand tightly, she planted her foot on the edge of the floor, and leaped forward. They flew towards the mirror.

"Wonderland, wonderland," she repeated as she closed her eyes. She braced herself for a collision with the glass, but it did not happen. She was surprised to experience not the disorienting feeling she felt when using the Red Queen's mirror, but coldness enwrapping her. The chill lasted a few seconds, and then her feet hit solid ground. Opening her eyes she found that they were standing in the same room. The floor was still riddled with holes, but it was intact.

Releasing Hatter's hand, a frown curved Alice's lips. "It didn't work."

Scanning the room, a smile large enough for his lone dimple to appear graced Hatter's face. "Oh yes it did Alice, look." He pointed towards the windows in the room. At first Alice didn't know what he was pointing at, until she remembered that the windows were left of the mirror, he was pointing at the right.

"The room, it's a…" Alice said.

"…mirror image," Hatter finished for her. "That's how the Lookin' Glass works, Alice. My world is a mirror image of yours."

Facing the mirror Hatter looked into Alice's world. He saw two men run into the room, and promptly fall through what was left of the floor. Two other Suits appeared. Remaining in the doorway, they carefully searched the room for any sign of Alice or Hatter. Grabbing a dusty sheet, Hatter quickly covered the mirror.

He patted his hands of the dust. "Best not to let them know where we are,"

Alice pointed to the only door in the room. "Is Wonderland out there?"

Praying that the answer was yes, Hatter slowly began to make his way to the door that led out of the room. Here the floor seemed to be much sturdier than the one in Alice's world. In fact, it appeared as if the holes were not created by age, but were hand made. Coming to the door, he poked his head out. Grinning widely he stepped through the door. Alice at his heels, they walked into what appeared to be a very large and empty factory. Glancing back they saw the wooden door to the room sitting in the center of a solid brick wall.

"Hatter, look," Alice gasped.

Looking down, Hatter saw that he was dressed in the same clothes he wore when he first met Alice. Talking his hat off, he saw a familiar friend. He hugged the straw hat to his chest. Flipping it several times in the air, he patted it on his head. Letting his head drop back, he took in a deep breath. "Yesss," he sighed, "That's Wonderland, wot a wonderful smell."

Quickly walking to one of the huge windows that encompassed an entire wall, Hatter used the sleeve to his leather jacket to clean away years of grime that accumulated on the glass. Looking out he saw a familiar sight.

"It's day light here, that's a good thin'." Hatter squinted from the brightness of the sun. "Now then, we need to know exactly where we are." Squinting, his head moved back and forth as he tried to figure their location.

"Not sure, but I think we're in an older part o' the city."

"Hatter, now that we're sure we're in Wonderland, can you please explain to me what happened on that roof in my world? Maybe that has an answer." Alice nodded her head to the scroll Hatter had tucked into one of his jacket pockets.

Pulling it out, Hatter rolled the scroll open. The address was no longer there, in fact the entire scroll was now blank.

"Cayto, if you can hear me, tell me why I'm standin' in an empty factory with Suits after my backside."

A lone line appeared on the scroll. Leaning over, Alice read what it said out loud, "Simple, you must win the race for the Black Rose."

"Black Rose, what's that?" Alice asked Hatter. Rolling the scroll up, Hatter tucked it back into his jacket. Searching for an exit he saw a metal door on the far side of the room.

"The Black Rose is a bedtime story that's told to rich kids who want to be King," Hatter began to explain, as he walked towards the metal door. Alice quick stepped to follow him. "Oh, you mean it's a fairy tale, like Sleeping Beauty?"

Hatter stopped so fast Alice slammed into him. Turning around, he seriously looked deep into her eyes. "No Alice. This one is real. Everyone knows of the Black Rose, a jewel so powerful that anyone who possesses it can use it to rule Wonderland."

"Okay, and according to the magic scroll, you're suppose to find it?"

"Are you kiddin', that's like askin' me to find my missin' socks after wash day…impossible."

"Then once again I ask, what are we doing here?"

Reaching the metal door, Hatter tried to tug it open. "That's," he grunted. "Wot I am goin' to try and find out."

After a few tugs an ear splitting screeching sound of metal on stone echoed in the large room. The metal door cut into the floor as Hatter jerked it open. Managing to get it open large enough for them to squeeze through, he wormed his way through the small opening. It took them over half an hour to find the entrance to the building. Once they exited, Alice's old fears returned, as she found they were standing on the edge of a dirt walkway just inches from a vertical drop so high it took her breath away.

"Honestly," she panted. "What's wrong with the ground for a city, the ground is a nice place. It's all safe and…um, groundy."

Hatter didn't hear her, he was concentrating on where exactly they were. Looking up at the building they just exited a knowing smile crossed his face. "By plum, it's the old Register," he softly said. "Seen pictures of it, Dodo told me this place was where Wonderlanders used to go to your world. But he said it was burnt to the ground, just before the Red Queen came into power. They had to destroy the Lookin' Glass before she could use it to get more Oysters….sorry, I mean your people."

He gave her a pained look, Alice gently touched his hand. "It's all right, keep going." Nodding his head, he resumed what he was saying. "With the Lookin' glass destroyed the Red Queen searched for another way to your world. Unfortunately, she found out that the Ring of Wonderland was powerful enough to create a lookin' glass of her own. She was able to use it to kidnap people from your world and brin' them to ours."

Alice looked up at the large building. "If that's the case, then why is it here?"

"Don't know, but I'm glad it is. It helped us get to secretly get back to Wonderland. Let's go, we need to find out wot part of the city we're in."

As they began to walk away from the building they realized just how no one knew that the Register was still standing. It was Hatter that first noticed that the building was gone. Looking back, he saw what appeared to be a burned out shell of the building. Stepping closer, the burnt building was gone, replaced by the old but still standing Register.

"Some sort o' trickery afoot," Hatter said.

"I bet Charlie would know how it's done," Alice said.

"Charlie!" Hatter said, with a snap of his fingers. 'First thin' we need to do is find him, he'll tell us wot's been happenin' in Wonderland since we left."

He hurried down the broken path. "C'mon Alice, we have to find out where we are, then we need to see what Charlie's been up to."

"Hatter, you've been gone from Wonderland for three months. He may not be here."

"Wot makes you say that?" Hatter asked her.

"I was on your world for three days, yet when I returned my mother said I was only gone one hour."

Tipping his hat back on his head, Hatter grinned knowingly at her. "Alice, the mirror can send you back to any time. Jack Heart sent you back to an hour after you left, so no one would know you were gone. That's how I was able to find you. I went through to arrive minutes before you came back."

"Oh," Alice softly said. It took her a few seconds before she finally realized what Hatter said. Grinning widely she said, "C'mon Hatter, we need to find..." "

"CHARLIE," they both said.

Talking her hand they hurried away from the Register. Walking past a dying bush neither one saw the large moustache that was sitting on a branch. Fluttering down the path, Cayto suddenly appeared.

"Hurry scrounger, your destiny awaits, as well as your lady loves." Whirling a cane in his hand, he casually walked down the road, slowly melting away until just the spinning cane remained.


	3. Chapter 3

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

By Ldynwaiting

**Chapter Three**

It was after an hour of walking that Hatter saw something familiar. "Oh you lovely nose," he said. "Always knows where to go." Grinning widely he hurried Alice towards what looked like a night club. A weather worn sign was framed by blinking lights. Alice saw, "The Gryphon and Turtle Dance club" blinking in unison.

"A dance club is going to help us find Charlie?" Alice questioned Hatter.

"That's just a front. Like Dodo, they house fugitives. If anyone would know what has been happening in Wonderland since we've left, it would be Grypht and Moxie." Hatter looked up at the horizon. "It's getting dark, the club should be open."

Alice began to walk towards the front entrance of the building. Hatter took her arm and led her to the back. Searching around as they walked away, he softly whispered to her, "That's not where we want to go in. If the Suits are lookin' for us, they'll be people in there that will rat us out in a second. We're going in the back way."

Hatter led them towards the back of the building. Alice dug in her heels, as she faced a very narrow ledge behind the building. The drop here made her heart skip a beat. Hatter realized that her old fears were still there. "I'm sorry, but we have to go this way. You really must try to get over your fear of heights, Alice."

"I know, I've tried, really I have."

"Don't worry, I'll guide you, just look at the side of the building." Gently taking her hand he slowly led her down the narrow path into a small foyer cut into the building. She was thankful that they were not standing close to the edge of the path. Leaning against the walls of the enclosure she patiently waited for Hatter to get them into the building.

Walking up to a wooden door, Hatter began to shake his hand out. Winking at her he turned and knocked on the door two times, waiting two seconds he knocked three times, after three seconds he knocked four times after several knockings he finally stopped. A small peep door flung open when he finished. A pair of deep brown eyes peered through the opening.

A woman's high pitched voice said, "Is that you Hatter? I thought you were dead."

"No Daisy," Hatter replied. "But I could've died of boredom if you guys made that knock sequence any longer."

"Sorry, Hatter," Daisy apologized. "You know how it is. You can never be too careful." The small door closed. Alice heard the sound of locks sliding on the door. Seconds later the door flung open. Alice nearly choked as the largest woman she ever saw stood in the doorway. She must have been at least seven feet tall.

"Hatter!" Daisy squealed in joy. Her large arms flew around Hatter and lifted him up in the air. Hatter looked like a doll in her arms as she tightly hugged him.

"Daisy," Hatter croaked. He struggled to keep his hat from popping off his head. "Ease up there, kind of got used to breathing."

Instantly Daisy gently placed him back on the ground. She looked apologetic as Hatter shifted his jacket back in place. "Just here to talk to Grypht or Moxie. Are they in?"

"Grypht's not here yet, but you can speak to Moxie." As Hatter began to walk in, Daisy suspiciously eyed Alice. "Who's the skirt? Hey, isn't she that Alice."

Hatter nervously laughed, "Yes she is, but she's okay, Daisy."

Daisy squinted her eyes in disapproval. "She's the one that helped Prince Jack overthrow the Queen."

"Oh yes," Hatter said. He threw an arm protectively over Alice's shoulder, and slowly pulled her in. "But she's very humble about it, aren't you Alice?" He moved his eyes to what Daisy was carrying. She was now holding a very large and dangerous looking knife in her hand. Nodding her head Alice said, "Um, humble is not a strong enough word."

"Oh yes," Hatter laughed. "Modest, unassuming, you can say them all about her." He pulled her into the building. "Daisy sat on the fence concerning the Red Queen," he softly said to her. "Best not to get on her bad side, especially when she's carrying that butcher knife around."

He ushered Alice into a busy kitchen. Cooks were working hard on preparing dinners for the guests. Alice jumped as Daisy slammed the door shut. Brushing past her, she walked through the kitchen. "Moxie's this way," she grumbled.

"You lead, and I guess we'll follow," Hatter said.

Daisy led them out of the kitchen and into a long dark hallway, loud music could be heard playing on the other side. Coming to the end of the hallway, they stepped out into the dance club. Alice saw tables sprinkled around the center of a large room. To the left, musicians were playing slow music. A beautiful woman wearing a very tight and low cut dress was singing a sad song. Several couples were dancing on the floor.

Hatter carefully scanned the club, it must have just opened, the club was not even one fourth full. Stepping to the side Daisy pulled a purple curtain open. She motioned them to enter. "You can wait for Moxie here."

Hatter walked past the curtain, Alice followed him. She felt the heavy curtain hit her back as Daisy released it. The curtain was draped around a special section of the night club. It was transparent enough to look out, but Alice guessed that it was most likely hard for anyone to see into the enclosure. One large table sat in the center of the curtained room. Hatter walked up to one of the chairs. Sitting down he nodded to the chair next to him. Taking his cue, Alice gingerly sat down.

"Alice," he whispered. "Just want to warn you about Moxie. You see, me and her go back a ways."

"How far?"

Hatter had to think on this. He really wasn't sure just how long he'd know Grypht and Moxie. "Lets just say, they've been scratching my back for some time."

"Are they as good a friend as Dodo? I mean, with friends like that."

"You can think of Grypht that way. But as for Moxie..."

Alice heard the night club singer finish her song.

"Just promise me you'll let me do the talking. Moxie can be quite a pain, but I know how to handle her. Please, promise me."

Polite clapping could be heard echoing in the nightclub. Alice saw a hand thrust through the curtain. "I promise, she whispered, as the curtain opened.

Alice was surprised to see the sexy singer enter the room. Hatter quickly stood up. Taking his hat off, his head gave her a quick nod. Seeing her closer Alice noticed two tear drops tattooed below the woman's eyes.

"Hatter, always good to see you," the woman's melodic voice said. She motioned for him to sit.

Donning his hat, he sat down. Politely smiling, he pointed to Alice. "Moxie, this is my friend, Alice."

Alice nodded a greeting. Eyeing her, Moxie slowly pulled up her tight dress and sat down. "Long time no see, cutie," Moxie said to Hatter, blatantly ignoring Alice. Hearing her call Hatter cutie, Alice felt a twinge of jealously. The look did not go unnoticed by Moxie.

She made sure that her voice poured from her throat like honey as she said, "So, imagine my surprise when I heard that someone finally got a noose around my Hatter." She batted her eyes at Alice. "Don't know how you did it sister. I've invested a lot of time trying to get him to join my chorus, if you know what I mean."

Hatter nervously looked at Alice. "Now Moxie, that was in the past." The look Alice returned to him could have melted stone. "You promised," he mouthed to her. Biting her lip, Alice tried to look everywhere in the room but at Moxie. Hatter quickly tried to switch the subject from himself to why they were there.

"Look Moxie, you and Grypht owe me a lot of favors right? Well I've come to cash one in."

Moxie stretched out her hand. Her long nailed fingers gently stroked Hatters hand. "Anything for you, sweetie."

Nervously coughing, Hatter pulled his hand away. "Moxie," he squealed. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Moxie, I, um I mean we." He pointed to Alice and himself. "We need some information."

"Of course handsome, anything for you, I live to see that dimple." Leaning over she planted her elbows on the table. The plunging neckline on Moxie's dress began to dangerously fall a bit farther south. Hatter nervously pushed his straw hat further back on his head. He wasn't sure but it seemed as if the air temperature in front of him had gone up a bit. Yet at the side Alice sat on he was sure it had gone down a few degrees.

"I need to know why someone sent Suits after me and Alice. And if you know where Charlie the White Knight might be."

Moxie leaned back into her seat. Her blue sequined eye lids fluttered as she seemed to be in deep thought. Hiking her dress up further, she crossed a very shapely leg. "Suits are after you, sweet lips?"

"And Alice," he quickly added. He flashed a smile at Alice. He shivered as the coldness at his side seemed to have increased.

"Not sure if I can answer why," she said. "But I do know…" she was interrupted as the curtain was parted. Alice saw a robust gentleman walk into the room. Hatter's demeanor immediately changed. Sitting up straight he said in a very serious voice, "Grypht, glad you're here."

"Hatter,' he briskly replied. Nodding his head at Alice he said, "And you must be the Oyster that caused all that trouble with the Hearts." Slowly Grypht walked around the table. His hair was pure white. He was dressed in white from head to toe. Alice saw a small white rabbit on his lapel. Slowly he eased his frame into a chair.

"Now then, Daisy tells me you're looking for some answers to some questions."

"Said he's calling in on some of his favors, Gryphy," Moxie explained. "That is what you said, wasn't it, honey?"

"Yes, that's all I want," Hatter admitted. "Look Grypht, I need to know what you've heard and what's happened here since I left three months ago."

"Charlie," Alice whispered to Hatter.

"Yes, we'd also like to know if you've heard what's happened to The White Knight."

Opening his jacket Grypht pulled out a silver cigarette case. Taking out a long white cigarette, he gently patted it on the case. "Wonderland's been a very busy place since you and your friend there left."

Placing the cigarette to his lips, Moxie leaned over and light it for him. "Jack Heart's little revolution didn't work out as he hoped it would."

"Why's that?" Hatter asked.

"It appears that Jack is not the only one to lay claim to the throne," taking in a deep draw if his cigarette, Grypht slowly blew the smoke out. Alice stared in wonder as she saw the smoke curl into a Lion. Taking a second draw the smoke he blew turned into a Unicorn.

" Sir Laird Leon and Lord Ulisse N. Corn," Hatter gasped. "I thought they'd given up."

"Oh no, Jack's little coup got rid of the Red Queen all right, but it opened an all out war for claim to the sovereignty. The whole city is divided up in three. It's hard to keep up with what I can say to who now."

"Who's Leon and Corn?" Alice asked Hatter.

"They're members of two very powerful families that have wanted to rule Wonderland since the Red Queen took power," Hatter explained.

"The only thing that stopped them was her royal highness, and that insane assassin."

"Mad March," Hatter softly said.

"Yes, I know how much history you two have. He's back again you know, and out for your blood."

Hatter's right hand formed into a tight fist. "I've knocked his block off before, I can do it again."

"With a battle going on for the next King, why are the Suits looking for us?" Alice asked Grypht.

"That my fair Oyster, is what I just found out in my last excursion into the heart of our city. It seems that all three have a very legal claim to be the next ruler of Wonderland. It was due to a suggestion from Hatters mad friend that sent the suits into your world."

Hatter moved his chair closer to Grypht. "What did March say?"

"He said that only the most powerful man could be the next King of Wonderland. And that man could only get that power from one thing, The Black Rose."

Hatter sat back on his chair. That's what Cayto warned him about. They were searching for the Black Rose.

"Why go after Hatter?" Alice said.

"My dear, our Hatter here is a man of many talents. One of which is being the best scrounger in Wonderland. If any man could find the Black Rose, it would be Hatter."

"That's why the Suits were there," Hatter mumbled, "to get me to find the Rose."

"You've been all over Wonderland, Hatter. You've found items that no one thought existed. You have a nose to finding lost things. I'm sure, if given enough time, you could find The Black Rose."

Hatter blinked his eyes, he wasn't sure just what to do with this new information. It was the sound of a gun cocking that woke him from his reverie. Looking up he saw a very large gun held by Grypht, pointing right at him.

"Oh yes," Alice groaned. "He's just like Dodo,"

"Gryphy, what are you doing?" Moxie gasped.

"Something that needs doing, my dear," Grypht informed her. He motioned with the gun for Hatter to stand. "Up Hatter, and keep that right hand of yours where I can see it."

Putting his hands in the air, Hatter slowly stood up. "I'm really sorry Hatter," Grypht said. "Truly I am, but business is business. You see your pretty little Oyster there put me out of business when she dethroned the Red Queen. With the Oysters returned to their world, the club was dying. No more emotion liquors. I had to find another way of making money." Sadly looking at Hatter he sighed, "Unfortunately that meant making a deal for you."

Hatter's dark eyes crossed in anger, "Who'd you sell me out to?"

A large smile blossomed on Grypht's face. "That's the beauty of it. You're gonna love this Hatter. I've actually been able to make a deal with all three of them. I get paid first, then I deliver the goods."

"What about me?" Hatter said in a deadly voice. "Which one are you going to turn me into?"

"Why none of them of course," Grypht replied. "You think I want those spoiled brats running my Wonderland. No, I'm keeping you. You're going to use that special talent you have for finding things, to get ME the Black Rose."

"And you really think I'm going to help you and Moxie become the next rulers of Wonderland?" Hatter's foot nudged Alice's. As she looked up, she saw him motion with his eyes to the table.

"I don't think it Hatter, I know it. You see, you have a weakness now, this fair lady sitting to your left."

The mad grin that grew on Hatter actually made Grypht take a step back. "Did you know that Alice here also has a special talent?"

"Does she?" Grypht asked. He was curious to know what exactly an Oyster could do to stop him.

"Oh yes, it's a very special one. "She could kick your ass all the way to the forbidden forests."

"Really," Grypht chuckled. "I would like to see her try."

"Well, she doesn't like to show off, but maybe just a demonstration, with the TABLE!" Hatter shouted.

Bracing her arms on the chair, Alice lashed out with her leg, slamming the toe of her boot against the bottom of the table. It flew up, knocking Grypht back. Pulling his hand back, Hatter flung his fist forward. He punched a hole right through the table, and into Grypht's gut. With the gun in the air, Alice reached out to grab it. She juggled the gun in her hand. Clutching it, she aimed it at Moxie. "Don't move," she warned her.

With Grypht nursing his stomach on the floor, Hatter took the gun from Alice. Slowly they began to step back. Alice rushed to the curtain, pulling it open she saw that the guests to the night club were all staring at the curtained room.

Glancing around Hatter threw his arms in the air and declared, "Drinks are on the house."

As the patrons rushed to the bar for their free drinks, Hatter and Alice ran into the crowd towards the front exit. Kicking the door open, Hatter and Alice raced out of the dance club and into Wonderland.

They didn't stop running until Hatter was sure that no one was following them.

"What do we do now?" Alice panted. "We still don't know where Charlie is, and now we know that all of Wonderland is looking for you."

"Yes, nice to be wanted," Hatter gasped. He tucked the gun away into his jacket. "First things first, we need to see Dodo."

"But you said Dodo was like Grypht. That's like going from the fire, into the fire."

"They are the same when it comes to not wanting Wonderland ruled by some spoiled wannabe. But there is a difference," Hatter said. "Dodo would never betray the people. In that way I know I can trust him. C'mon, we need to get to the Great Library."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose**

**Chapter Four**

"Please, how much longer," Alice gasped. "I'm tired, cold, and hungry." It seemed as if they were walking for hours. The quiet city slept under a half moon. Dressed only in her pants and short sleeved shirt when she left her apartment, she was absolutely freezing. Taking his jacket off, Hatter draped it over her shoulders. "Hang on Alice, we're nearly there."

Fifteen minutes later they were standing at the front door that led to the Great Library. Hatter knocked hard on the door. Leaning his ear against it he could hear snoring.

He slammed his fist harder on the door. "Come on Duck, wake up."

The muffled sound of something crashing on the floor was heard, then a hoarse coughing. Slowly the peep-door opened.

"I'm returning a library book," Hatter blurted out. "It's a work of Edwin and Morcar."

"Hooow," Duck yawned. "Ahem, how does the little crocodile improve his shiny tail?"

Hatter was thankful that the password was not changed. "He pours water of the Nile, on every golden scale."

The door slowly opened, but just a crack. Duck looked bleary eyed at him. "Is that you Hatter?" Hatter shoved the door open. "Yes it's me, and we really need to see Dodo."

"I don't know. Last time you were here, it left a very bad taste in Dodo's mouth, not to mention a few bruises. I was told not to let you back into the Great Library."

"Really sorry about what happened, but it's urgent that we see him, Duck.

"I'm sorry Hatter, but orders are orders."

"Duck," Hatter softly said. "What if I can get you a large box of those chocolate dragonflies that you love so much?"

"Weell," Duck drawled.

"Two boxes, and a case of fizzling artichokes."

Duck hesitated at first, but recalling the delicious chocolate dragonflies his mouth watered and his stomach rumbled. "Can you make that two cases of fizzling artichokes?"

Hatter reached out his hand, "Done," he said, with a shake of his hand.

"Very well, I'll take you down."

"Thanks Duck," Hatter said. "Really appreciate this."

Entering the modified bus, Alice quickly sat down on the bench seat. As Duck brought them down to the library Alice took Hatters coat off and handed it back to him. Slipping it on, Hatter struggled to remain upright in the rocking bus. Coming to a stop he held on tight as the bus gave a gut wrenching jerk. Satisfied they were at a full stop, he waited for Duck to open the doors. Allowing Alice to leave first, he rushed out after her. The Great Library was very dark. They hurried down the long hallway that led to Dodo's office. Below they could hear the snores of the library's inhabitants.

"Hatter," Alice said. "Do you really believe Dodo won't try to turn you in to Jack, or one of the others?'

"Like I said Alice, Dodo does have some morals. He's helped many a refuge when the Queen was in power. With all that's been going on, I'm sure he won't be as inhospitable as the last time."

Opening the door to Dodo's room, he came to a full halt. Gulping hard, he found a large gun pointed right at his nose.

"Then again I might be wrong," Hatter groaned.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Dodo kept the guns barrel trained at Hatter's head.

"Dodo," Hatter said. "I'm not here to fight you, I just need your help."

"Help from me, Hatter? What more do you and your Oyster want to do to Wonderland? You've already brought down the reign of the Hearts only to replace them with an all out war by the ruling casts."

"You can thank us later," Hatter said, as he boldly stepped into Dodo's office. Alice edged herself in to stand next to Hatter.

'Thank you!" Dodo roared. "You've created a bigger mess than ever."

"Just remember Dodo. You've always said you wanted the Queen driven off her throne. Well we did that. It's not our fault that there were jackals in the background waiting to snatch up the crown."

Seeing Dodo slowly lower his gun, Hatter breathed a sigh of relief. Dodo walked back to his desk. Still holding the gun, he eyed Hatter and Alice suspiciously.

"Why exactly are you here?"

"We've just come from Grypht and Moxie's place. Lets just say, the atmosphere there when we left was just a bit stronger than when we were here last."

Slowly nodding his head in understanding, Dodo gently placed his gun on his desk. "I've heard about the deals he's been making. Trying to play all three fields, he's headed for a very hard fall."

"If you've heard about what Grypht's been doing," Hatter said. "Then you should also know that the Suits have been looking for us."

"I did warn you about working both sides of the fence. It's come back to haunt you."

Hatter rushed up to Dodo, placing his hands firmly on the table he leaned forward. "Dodo, tell me, what's happened since I've left? Do they really want me to find The Black Rose?"

"Oh yes Hatter. That part is defiantly true. A lot has happened in the past three months since you've gone." Tiredly sighing, Dodo walked to his chair and plopped down, he sadly shook his head. "I thought things would change for the better when the Queen was over thrown. It never occurred to me that those vultures were waiting to tear at her carcass."

"The Black Rose, Dodo," Hatter said. "Do they actually think I would find it for them?"

Dodo's eyes knit in anger. "Of course they do. Mad March saw to that. Funny, he's the only one that's managed to keep this royal war at a standstill. He inadvertently brought them all together, to search for you. An order was also given to make sure your pretty companion was with you. They were going to use her, to force you into finding it. Believe me, they've already tried every other option looking for it, but our ancestors hid it too well. The ancients knew that its magic was to powerful for any man to wield."

"Would Hatter really be able to find it?" Alice said.

"Ah yes," Dodo said, "Your head strong little Oyster is with you, you've made quite a mess of things my dear. Not to mention my back." He slowly rubbed an ache in the center of his back.

"I'm sorry, but you really left me no other choice."

"I suppose not," Dodo sighed. "And in answer to your question, yes, if there was any man on this planet that I would pick to find The Black Rose, Hatter would be the one. Ask any White Rabbit or Lord in Wonderland, Hatter's found unfindable things for all of them."

Hatter nervously began to pace the room. "In my dealings and travels I've heard lots of stories about the Black Rose. But I never really had the time to seek them out. Thought the thing was just part of a fairy tale. I never thought they could be true." Stopping, his eyes glazed over as he thought of all the stories he'd heard. "Can I really find the Black Rose, and if I do then what? I don't want the bloody thing, and definitely don't want it in those wannabe's hands." Staring at Hatter, Dodo slammed his fist on the table. "Yes, I think we shall."

"What you talking about now?" Hatter barked.

"Come here Hatter, I need to show you something." Springing up from his chair he stepped up to a tall bookcase laden with dusty tombs. "Ah yes, Edwin and Morcar, really a good read." Placing his finger on the books spine, he pulled it down. As he patiently waited the bookcase began to slide back, then to the left until a dark narrow hallway opened up.

"Quickly now," Dodo urged them. "I'm sure that Grypht knows you would come to me right off. He'll be here soon. We need to give us an advantage."

"What do you mean us?" Hatter said. "It's my skin they're after."

Dodo spun around, stopping Hatter in his tracks. "I heard from your silly Knight friend that you finally chose a side. Was no longer the double crossing carpetbagger that knew you were. If that is true, then show it to me. Think of others, and not just yourself. Don't you realize that much more is at stake now. If they get a hold of the Black Rose all of Wonderland, as well as your friend's world will be in danger. No man, woman or child will be safe from he who possesses the Black Rose."

Hatter gulped hard, giving Dodo an uncomfortable look he softly said, "I said what I meant. I want to help Wonderland. I'll do whatever it takes."

Dodo slapped Hatter on the chest, "That's the spirit, now lets see if we can give you a bit of a head start."

Dodo led them down the corridor to a stair case. Climbing down they ended up in a large room filled with books and artifacts.

"This is the most guarded place in the Great Library. Everything here is a one of a kind. We've collected books, tombs and artifacts that dates back to the ancients."

Dodo slowly walked up to a small table. On it sat a very old looking book. It's cover was thick and scaly, as if made from a giant reptile's skin.

"Jabberwock skin," Hatter whispered.

"Yes," Dodo said. "It protects the book from decay very well."

Opening the book, he began to search its contents. "I know I saw it somewhere," he mumbled as the pages fluttered to the side. "Ah!" he gasped in revelation. "Found it. Come here you two." He motioned to Alice and Hatter. They both stepped up to the podium. Looking at the book, Alice noted that it was opened to a very colorful page. She saw what appeared to be a map.

"I've seen this before," Hatter said. "On one of my excursions."

"I thought you might," Dodo said. "It's a map that was drawn of Wonderland thousand's of years ago, when the Knights were in full power." His finger pointed to a small island. "From the stories I've heard passed down, your journey may start here."

Bending down, Hatter saw something that made him pull out the scroll that Cayto gave him. The island Dodo was pointing at was called, 'Dawn'.

"What's that you got there?" Dodo asked Hatter.

"It's somethin' that was given to me by a very strange man." Unrolling it, he spoke to the scroll. "Cayto, the island Dawn, is that where I can find the Black Rose?"

Dodo stared intently at the scroll, it was made of an aged yellow paper. Scoffing that anything was special about the scroll, he was about to tell Hatter that he was as mad as his enemy, until he saw writing begin to appear.

"You've found the Dawn scrounger, but the race is far from over."

"Where did you get this?" Dodo asked. He stared at the scroll in wonder.

"Got it from a man named Cayto," Hatter truthfully explained. "It's what helped Alice and me escape from her world."

"Hatter, look," Alice gasped. More writing began to appear on the scroll. "If you want to save the Great Library, leave now. You enemy is close at hand."

Hatter immediately rolled the scroll, and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket. "We have to leave now," Alice told Dodo.

"But why?" Dodo returned. "Just because that scroll told you to?"  
"It's hasn't steered us wrong yet," Hatter stated. "But we need to get out another way. I don't want them finding out about the main entrance."

"Very well," Dodo relinquished. "But first…" Clutching the pages of the open book, Dodo quickly ripped them out. He handed them to Hatter. "You'll need this to find your way to Dawn, quickly now, this way."

Leaving the room, he led them down a different corridor. As they rushed through the dark corridor Alice felt as if she was walking downwards. Her suspicions were confirmed as they exited the corridor, and into a large cavern. Before them was a rushing river.

"Wonderland was built on top of the river," Dodo explained. "It was used to travel to and fro in the city. As we moved higher, most forgot about the Wonderland river." He pointed to a small boat tied on a dock. "You can use that to escape from your pursuers. I always keep it full of petrol, just in case. Go that way, to exit Wonderland." He pointed to the far left. "Just follow the tunnel until you see daylight, or moonlight. However long it takes you. I believe that your inventive friend is still living at the land of the fallen Knights. You may want to stop there to pick him up. Loyal friends are hard to find."

Taking Dodo's hand, Hatter warmly shook it. "Thanks Dodo, for helping us."

Dodo tightly gripped Hatter's hand. "Promise me this," he said in a deadly whisper. "If you find the Black Rose, promise me that you'll destroy it. It never should have been created. No man should possess that much power."

"I promise," Hatter pledged.

"This is for you," Duck told Alice. He handed her a small straw basket. Opening it Alice was relieved to see several pieces of Chicken and slices of bread. "Thank you," she said.

Hatter helped Alice into the boat. Stepping in he waved goodbye to Dodo and Duck. Starting the engine to the boat he steered them to the left tunnel. Two hours later they emerged from the tunnel into the large lake that encircled Wonderland. Glancing around Hatter got his bearings.

"If Dodo is right, Charlie should be this way," he told Alice. Turning around, he saw that she was fast asleep at the bottom of the boat. The basket was half empty of the food that Duck gave her. Slowing the boat, Hatter took his jacket off, and laid it over Alice. Taking out a piece of Chicken he began to eat it as he revved up the engine to the boat. They quickly made their way in the night, towards the island where Charlie lived.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose**

**Chapter Five**

The night's cold wind whipped at Hatter's shirt as he steered the boat across the dark water. Reaching for the last piece of chicken, he found the basket was empty.

"A bit greasy but filling," he heard a familiar voice say.

Looking back Hatter saw Cayto sitting just behind Alice, his fingers were lazily skipping in the water.

Leaning back, Cayto's eyes closed in ecstasy. "I do love a good boat ride."

"Where the bloody hell have you and that moustache been?" Hatter growled.

Cayto bolted up, "Is that the thanks I get, for sending you on such a grand adventure?"

"Thanks?" Hatter angrily faced Cayto. "Adventure, you call that an adventure? Since I last saw you we haven't stopped running. Got half of Wonderland after us."

"Ah, running does do the heart well," Cayto said, with a pump of his fist. "Don't you think?"

Hatter nearly lost his footing as the boat jerked. Grabbing the wheel, he shouted back, "I don't have time to listen to your prattling. Just answer me this, who sent you?"

Hatter nearly jumped as Cayto suddenly appeared next to him.

"Mustn't tell, wouldn't do," he said, a crazed look in his eyes. "There are lions at the gate, can't let them out." Twirling his moustache he looked out into the night. "I really am not supposed to be here, it's just…well I got to like you, and your cold friend. It was I that provided you with your favorite jacket and hat. After all I've done, I'd hoped that you would have been happy to see me. Here, let me extend this olive branch to you."

Cayto popped out. Suddenly warm, Hatter realized that he was wearing his leather jacket. Looking back at Alice he saw her now wearing the purple jacket he gave her the first time they met. Hatter then noticed a moustache perched on the motor of the boat.

"You're welcome," the moustache said. It fluttered in the air, miraculously able to keep up with the boats speed. "We will meet again scrounger, when I cannot say. Until then, watch your back. It helps if you use a mirror." Spinning in the air, it fluttered into the night. "If you really want to help," Hatter shouted at the retreating moustache, "bring a gun with you next time, a big one."

Shaking his head, Hatter wondered who this mysterious benefactor was, that sent Cayto to help them. Buttoning his jacket, he stared forward, searching for a shore line, and hopefully an end to this madness.

"Alice," Hatter gently whispered, "Wake up." Nudging her, he was pleased to see her bright eyes smiling at him. Raising her arms, she stretched them out. "Are we there?"

"Yes, we should be close to where we landed the last time we were here." Stepping out of the boat, he reached out his hand. Taking it Alice climbed out of the small boat. It was then she realized that she was now wearing Hatter's purple jacket.

"Had a visitor," Hatter explained. "He thought you were cold."

Alice pulled the warm coat tight on her body. "Thank him for me, next time you see him,"

"Will do, now, let's hurry and find Charlie."

Climbing up a small hill, Alice trudged up after him. It was nearly an hour of walking in darkness before the sun's rays finally peeked out from the east. The quiet forest was soon coming alive with animal noises. Hearing a very loud chattering, Alice stepped closer to Hatter.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"Sounds like a Borogrove," Hatter matter-of-factly replied.

"The one we ate? They shouldn't be dangerous, should they? What exactly do they look like?"

Hatter laughed and replied, "Yes, maybe, think of a parrot, on stilts."

Trying to imagine a parrot walking on stilts, Alice shook her head, "I think I'll try not to, gives me a headache." Coming to the top of a tall hill, they could just make out at the horizon the tips of the towers to the Kingdome of the Knights.

Hatter wiped the sweat from his brow. "Without horses, it'll take us half the day to walk there."

Alice was becoming concerned; she had noticed that Hatter's gait was growing labored. "Did you sleep at all?" she asked him.

Giving her his patented grin, he laughed it off. "I'll be fine. When this is over, I promise to sleep for a week. Now come on, I want to get some more space between us and the shore."

As he skidded down the hill, Alice glanced back, a worried look creasing her brow. "You think they were able to follow us here?"

"With Mad March leading the way…that would be a yes."

Three hours later Alice noticed that Hatter's head seemed to be dipping lower. He desperately needed to rest, but he would never admit it. She began feeling guilty for sleeping most of the night while Hatter drove the boat. Walking through a thick grove of trees, she pretended to stumble.

"I'm really tired, can we rest here for a while?"

Taking in a deep breath, Hatter silently nodded his agreement. Finding a large fallen tree, they sat on it. As they rested Alice wondered what exactly happened between Mad March and Hatter.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Hatter?"

He was currently poking a long stick inside of an ants nest, "Mmm hmm," he absently replied.

"Mad March, why does he hate you so much?" She saw anger flash across his expressive eyes at the mention of his name.

Sitting up, he threw the stick into the forest. "Notice that did you?"

"Not the last time we were here. But his name has been coming up often, and not in a good way."

Tiredly sighing, Hatter slowly nodded his head. "Right then, I guess you should know." Cupping his hands, he began his story.

"Mad March…he was someone I used to hang with as I was growing up, always looked up to him. Once I was old enough I did small jobs for him, until he noticed that we both had special talents. You see I've always had a nose for finding things, while Double M had a nose to finding people. Worked out good first few years, we traveled all over. Had one helluva time. But then things changed or rather I guess we both did."

"How?" Alice asked. She was anxious to know the bad history between them.

"March had me do something, something that I'm not proud of. Things didn't end up well. People got hurt, lives were lost. That's when we broke up." Standing up, he stretched out his lean frame. "He grew to be the most sought after assassin in Wonderland. Me, I ended up getting a reputation for acquiring things for people, unattainable things. Worked my way up, and managed to get my tea shop.

As to March and me? Well we've crossed paths several times since the breakup. Twice now I've come out on top." Sighing deeply Hatter said in a near whisper, 'I'm thinking next time we meet, my luck may be changing."

Alice stood up, he seemed so vulnerable now. She painted on a smile for him, "I'm rested."

"Me too," he energetically replied. He pointed towards the edge of the forest. "Three more hours and we should reach the fortress."

"And Charlie," she happily declared.

"And a blessed bed," Hatter sighed. Before they resumed their trek, he pulled out the scroll and checked for any warnings for the fifth time since they landed. So far the scroll remained blank. Tucking it back in his jacket he was satisfied that they managed to shake off their pursuers. "Let's go." Leading the way, they marched on into the forest.

As the distance between the fallen log grew, a small cane leaning against a tree flew up. Spinning in a circle Cayto gradually appeared. "Sorry scrounger," he sadly said. "I truly am sorry for what's about to happen. But a man has to walk on his own, if he's to take the steps to being a hero." Spinning the cane he walked down the trail, slowly fading until only his footsteps showed on the leaf strewn path.

True to their words, they arrived within sight of the fortress nearly three hours from where they rested. They stopped just in front of a stone bridge, needing to cross it to enter the fortress. The sun was high in the sky. As they came to the edge of the stone bridge warning alarms went off in Hatters head. Grabbing Alice's arm, he hissed for her to be quiet. He noted that the forest was very silent, not a chirp, or warble to be heard. Something or someone seemed to have scared them away.

As he carefully searched the area Alice jerked on his jacket. Getting his attention she pointed to the end of the bridge. He could see Charlie sitting on a large rock. Spotting them he stood up, and motioned for them to come to him.

Alice was about to go, until Hatter stopped her. "Look at what he's carrying," he hissed. Seeing it, Alice immediately knew something was terribly wrong. In his arms Charlie was carrying the alarm crow. In all the time they were there, the crow never left its cage. If it was out they knew all was not right.

Slowly they began to step back. Once they started moving away from the bridge all hell seemed to break loose. Hatter saw several Suits rushing out of the forest surrounding them. There were at least ten of them. Clenching his fist, Hatter did what the Suits didn't expect, he rushed towards them. As he approached the first Suit Hatter pulled off his hat and threw it at the man as he yelled, "Catch." The man reflexively caught the hat, and Hatter quickly decked him. A second Suit came from behind and tried to grab his right hand. A third lashed out, the fingers on his hand struggled to clutch Hatter's right arm. They knew they needed to neutralize his killing blow. The only mistake they made was ignoring Alice.

Holding her elbows up, Alice lashed out with her hands, landing stunning blows on the backs of the two Suits that held Hatter. Spinning around, Hatter slammed his fist into one of the men that Alice hit. He fell on the ground clutching his chest. Throwing her leg out Alice knocked the other man down, he fell on top of his companion. Alice rabbit punched the man in the side. Backing off a little, Alice and Hatter faced seven Suits now. Seeing their fellow members taken out so quickly they now hesitated going further.

"Whoever gets that man will receive a very handsome reward," someone shouted from the forests edge. "But I want him alive." Urged on by promised riches, four of the men rushed forward.

Hatter ducked a swinging blow, turning fast, he kicked out at the back of his opponent's knees. He fell to the ground with a grunt. Hatter howled in pain, as he felt someone stunning him from behind. Gasping in pain, he back peddled away. A Suit held a stun-stick tightly in his hands. Blue sparks flew out from its end.

"C'mon pretty boy," the man taunted him. "I want to mess up that pretty face."

Hatter ran towards the man, leaning down his fingers scrapped the ground as he grabbed a branch that had fallen from a tree. The wooden branch insulated him from the stun-sticks bite. Whipping the branch back and forth, the smaller branches at the tip slashed across his face and hands. In pain from the lashing, Hatter managed to knock the stun-stick out of his attacker's hands. Throwing the branch to the side he grasped the Suits shoulder and punched him on his cut face. "Sorry," Hatter said, "But you're not my type."

Searching around Hatter saw that Alice had two Suits on the ground, and was working on a third one. He was about to compliment her when the pain in his back returned, it was followed by two more. While he and Alice were fighting, the last three Suits that held back snuck behind them. Again and again they shoved the stun-sticks into Hatters back and side. Falling, he squirmed on the ground in agony.

Hearing his cries of pain, Alice stopped fighting, she ran to help Hatter, but was stopped short as a shot rang out. The dirt in front of her flew up. A strikingly handsome man was slowly walking towards her, holding a very deadly looking gun.

"I really hate using force, but when one must," the man said in a very gentile voice. He was dressed in a crisp white suit, his white hair lay in curls to his shoulders. Alice's anger grew as the men continued torturing Hatter. His cries of anguish tore into her soul.  
"Stop it, you're killing him," she screamed.

"Yes, please do, he's hurting my ears," the white haired man whined.

Hatter gasped in relief, as the men stopped using the stun-sticks. Alice was immediately at his side. Her hands gently stroked his face. "Hatter, are you all right?"

The man in white stepped closer to Hatter, until he was standing before him. He quickly handed the gun to one of the Suits, who promptly aimed it at Hatter and Alice. Taking out a white handkerchief he gently patted the sweat off his brow.

Hatter struggled to sit up. Squinting in the bright sun, his heart sunk as he saw who was in charge. "Lord…Ulisse N…Corn," he panted. He tried to massage the pain out of his gut. "Never thought I would see you so far away…from your mother's apron strings."

"How dare you speak to me that way," Lord Corn huffed. He waved his handkerchief at one of the Suits that had stunned Hatter, "Kick him." Immediately the Suit lashed out and kicked Hatter in the side. His groans of pain soon joined Hatter as Alice slammed the heel of her hand into the man's knee cap.

Lord Corn stomped his foot on the ground. "Will you stop hitting my men!" "Then stop hurting Hatter," she hissed back.

"I'm the one doing the ordering around here, not you…you Oyster you."

"Oh, good one," Hatter groaned. "Did you graduate top honors in insult school?"

"I don't have to stand in the sun and listen to this. I'm hot and tired." Lord Corn wailed. He tucked his handkerchief into the sleeve of his shirt. "Bring them to the camp, and be quick about it. Oh, and tie them up, I can't afford to replace anymore of you." He stormed off mumbling, "Said they were the best men out there, useless. To have them brought down by a straw hat and an oyster."

Reaching out, Hatter picked up his hat, and patted it on his head. Alice helped him to stand up. The Suits used plastic ties to band Hatter and Alice's hands in front of them.

With an Ace holding the gun behind them they were forced to cross the stone bridge. Coming to the end they saw Charlie still holding the crow. His face was flushed in shame.

"I am sorry," he sighed. "The scalawags attacked me in the dark of night, didn't have a chance. Disabled poor Penelope," he gently patted the crow on the head. "I had hoped that seeing her in my arms would have given you a forewarning not to approach."

Alice tried to ease his guilt. "It did work Charlie, just a little late."

They were led to the center of Charlie's camp. Hatter stiffened as he saw who was waiting for them. It was Mad March, sporting a new head. Someone had put him back together. His head was still shaped like a rabbit, but this time it was made of metal. Without hesitation, Hatter boldly stepped right up to Mad March.

"Getting old?" Hatter said in a cold voice.

March's metal eyes blankly stared at him. "Why's that?"

"Letting Suits do your dirty work."

"Nah, just needed a rest before we start lookin' for the Black Rose."

Hatter laughed, it was a laugh that cut into March like a knife. Hatter's eyes narrowed in hate, as he said, "You really think I'm going to work with you? I told you before. You'd have to drag my dead body behind you to get me working with you again."

"Things change Hatter. Now I don't have to drag your dead body, just your girlfriends, and bucket of bolts over there."

Hatter's eyes jerked to the side. He saw an Ace pointing his gun at Alice. Another one had his gun trained at Charlie.

"Always was the sentimental one, Hatter," March said. "What did I tell ya, you only need to look out for number one."

"Yes, and look where it got you. I'm sorry, is that head number two or three? I've lost count."

"Whatever the count, as you can see I keep coming back better than the last time."

"Oh yes," Hatter laughed. "Peter Cottontail is a vast improvement."

"Oh please, can we get this banter over with?" Lord Corn dabbed his handkerchief on the back of his neck. "I want the search for the Black Rose started, now! I'm tired and anxious to begin my rule of Wonderland."

"I thought this was a three man race," Hatter said.

"Yes," Alice joined in on the conversation. "What happened to Jack and…and,"

"The only real contender I have is Jack Heart," Lord Corn huffed. "Leon's probably still back in the castle looking for the exit."

Hatter rolled his eyes in disgust. "Wonderland is doomed."

"It's still a three man race," March said. "But right now this man is lining my pocket a bit fatter than the other two."

"Yes," Lord Corn sniffed. "I've offered him part of my kingdom if he helps me get to the Black Rose first."

Pulling out a thin stiletto from his jackets sleeve, March patted the tip on Hatters shoulder. "That's when I thought of you…partner." Tilting his head to the side, he touched his metal nose. "You're gonna use that special talent of yours to make me the second most powerful man in Wonderland."

He used the stiletto to cut the plastic that bound Hatters hands. "No funny business Hatter. Find the Black Rose and your friends don't end up fertilizing the flower garden."

Hatter worriedly glanced at Alice and Charlie. March knew what he was doing. He picked the two people that Hatter cared for the most. Nodding his head, he said, "I'll do what you want. But I give you this warning. If you double, triple, or even think of quadruple crossing me, if anything happens to them? I'll hit you so hard there won't be any pieces left to put back together."

"I can live with that," March said. "Now let's find The Black Rose."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose**

**Chapter Six**

Hatter rubbed his wrists from the sting of the plastic handcuffs. He stepped back to stand with Alice and Charlie. Tilting his hat back, he defiantly waited in silence by their side.

"Well?" Lord Corn waved his handkerchief at Hatter. "Make him find the blasted thing. We don't know how long it will be before Jack or Leon figure out that this miscreant would come looking for his octogenarian friend."

Flipping the knife from tip to tip March suddenly threw it. It tumbled in the air, its sharp tip dug into the ground at Hatters feet. Hatter didn't even flinch, his dark eyes bored into March, he remained silent and unmoving.

"Get that," March ordered one of the Suits. Taking the knife from the Suit, he held it at its tip again, only this time he aimed it higher. "You know dirt dulls a knife's blade. Want to know what blood does to it?" He now aimed the knife first at Alice, then at Charlie. "Your call Hatter, do I stick the broad or the tin can? I don't need both alive, one will do."

Hesitating for just a second, Hatter slowly took out the map that Dodo gave him. March was not bluffing. He would kill his friends in the blink of an eye. "The location of where we need to go first is on this. We have to go to Dawn's island."

"Knew you would come through, Hatter." Tucking the stiletto in the sleeve of his shirt March stared at the map that Hatter held. "I've been there before, never saw anything resembling a Black Rose."

"And you wouldn't," Hatter told him. "The Rose won't be there. This is just the first step in finding it."

Lord Corn stomped his feet in a spoiled snit. "Insolent Ancients, why did they have to make it so hard for me to get my kingdom?"

"Our kingdom, Corn," March corrected him. "Don't you forget that."

"LORD Corn," he sniffed. "And how could I forget. You constantly remind me."

"Let's go," March said. "Hatter, you'll be coming with me. The Oyster and Knight are staying here."

Hatter violently shook his head, "They come with me."

"I'm not dragging those two with us. It'll be hard enough keeping an eye on you. This is final, they're staying."

Hatter was adamant, he would not leave his friends behind. "How will I know you won't have them killed while I'm gone?"

March brought out something from his pocket. "With this." He held four small rings in his hand. The stones in the rings pulsed with an eerie glow. "Look familiar?"

Hatter immediately knew what March held. It took him three years to find them. They nearly cost him his life. "Life rings," he replied.

"Do you know what they are?" Alice whispered to Charlie.

"Yes Alice, I recognize them," Charlie said. "They are very rare. The Kings of old employed them, to keep watch on their most treasured knights during battle. When the glow of its twin fades, a life has ended."

March tightly clutched the rings. "With these you'll know if they're still alive. Once we find the Black rose, my men will let your friends go. But enjoy your time with them while you can, Hatter. 'Cause once Lord Corn and I use the Rose, things here are going to change fast."

Hatter had to admit that for now, March was in full control. He needed to bide his time, and wait for a chance to try and end all this madness. "It seems as if you've got everything all figured out."

"Been planning this for several years now. For a while I had you as a part of it. Since you decided to break up, it actually worked out better. You're still gonna find the Rose, only this time I don't have to split anything with you."

"Well, as you said…things change."

"Now, let's get this operation started." March handed the rings to Hatter. "You know how they work."

Taking them Hatter first walked up to Alice. Her bright eyes stared so sadly at him, he wanted to grab her and run as far away from here as possible, but he knew it would be suicide. Taking two blue rings, he placed one of them on her chest and its twin on his. He then slid one on her finger and the other one on his. The last two rings were inset with a clear stone. He repeated what he did to Alice, on Charlie. The four rings began to pulse in a bright glow, and then dull. "Heart beats,' Hatter explained. He pointed to the rings Alice and Charlie now wore. "That's mine, and these," he held his hand up, "Are yours."

Hatter stepped up to Alice, "Promise me," he said, "If my ring stops glowing, you'll return to your world. Take Charlie with you. If they get their hands on the Rose no one will be safe here. Promise me."

Alice shook her head. "It won't be necessary, Hatter. I know you'll be back."

"Never fear for the lady. I give my oath as a Knight that I shall guard Alice with my life," Charlie pledged.

"I'll be holding you to that, Charlie." Leaning forward he whispered on her lips, "I love you." She cried out in despair as he was wrenched from her hold. Two Suits dragged him towards the stone bridge.

"I love you too!" she shouted.

"Oh puh-lease, such drama, let us get on with it," Lord Corn said. One of the Suits helped him up on a white horse. Taking the reins he urged his horse to follow Hatter. As March walked by Alice, he stopped. The metal head swerved to face her. "When this is over, enjoy the time you got together sister. 'Cause I'm gonna find you and split you and Hatter like a chicken."

His head spun to look forward and he marched away.

"That man has no soul," Charlie said.

"No Charlie, he doesn't." She sadly stared at Hatter as he was led into the forest. Once they were gone, the Suits pulled Alice to the small enclosure that Charlie lived in. Sitting on a log she held her hands out. As one of the Suits was about to cut the plastic cuff, an Ace stopped him.

"She remains bound, I've experienced what she can do with her hands. For now all we have to do is keep her heart beating. But if that ring she's wearing stops glowing? Well, March said we can do what we want with her. As to me, I've got some payback figured." The Ace rubbed a sore jaw, courtesy of Alice.

Alice looked out into the distance. She felt empty inside, and frightened, frightened for Hatter. She didn't know how, but she would find a way of escaping from March's men. Then she and Charlie will try to find Hatter. As she struggled to come up with a plan, she distantly heard Charlie say, "Very unusual, that is the most curious looking butterfly I have ever seen. If I didn't know any better, I would say it looks like a moustache."

The sun was setting as several small boats slid silently into a small dock in the center of Dawn's Island. Coming to the shore earlier, Hatter used the map to navigate them up a river and closer to the foot of the lone mountain that loomed over the Island. Mad March jumped out of one of the boats. Six Suits climbed out of one boat. Lord Corn and nine other Suits exited the other boat. Hatter slowly walked out of his boat, taking in a deep breath he scanned ahead. "According to what I've heard, we need to go to the top of that mountain."

"Heard from who?" March asked, suspicion painting his voice.

"The past few years I've been collectin' stories about The Black Rose. You know me, always likes a good story. Some of them, well…" Hatter took off his hat and brushed it against his pants, hitting out the dust that had collected on them. Taking his time he enjoyed the impatient looks on the Suits. Spinning his hat on its brim, he grasped the tip, and shoved it on his head. "…well, let's just say some of them may be real, some fake."

Pushing past March, he stomped down on the wooden planks of the dock.

"Where're you going!" March demanded.

"Center of the mountain to look for the Black Rose, do try to keep up with things." He headed towards a small path that led up the mountain. Several of the Suits could be heard puffing as they struggled to catch up to him. Six Suits sprinted by his side. Hatter grinned widely as it was now him setting the pace. He rolled his eyes as he heard Lord Corn whine, "You expect me to climb that thing in this suit? Unthinkable!"

It was near midnight when they arrived at the center of the mountain. Hatter stopped them as the path appeared to end.

"Are…we there…yet?" Lord Corn panted. Plopping on a large stone, he fanned himself with his ever present handkerchief. "I do hope so, I don't believe I can take another step."

March poked Hatter in the back. "Well, are we?"

Hatter ignored him, he opened the map and studied it carefully. According to the map the trail led all the way up to the top of the mountain. Yet it clearly ended half way. At the trails end the mountain side stood before them. Steep and treacherous looking, it was impossible to go any further.

"What am I missing?' he wondered out loud. Taking a step forward he heard Lord Corn whine, "Why did 'I' have to come? My feet hurt, no one told me I would have to do all this walking." Hatter had, had enough of his complaining. "Quit your belly achin'," he shouted. As he spun on his heels to face the trails end, he noticed something strange. He saw a small dust cloud created by his feet slowly drift down the trail, and disappear.

His head tilted to the side in curiosity. Bending his knee he dragged his foot on the ground as he kicked it forward. A large cloud of dust flew into the air, it drifted slowly down the mountain and disappeared as if moving through a brick wall. "Just like the Register," he softly said.

Holding his breath, he slowly walked towards the steep cliff, until he suddenly could see a new path appear. The steep mountain now had a clear path etched in its side. Distantly it moved up to the mountain top. As he was about to tell the others, a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"What happened to him?" Lord Corn demanded.

March tightly gripped Hatters shoulder. "You do that again, and I end the deal."

Hatter pulled himself out of March's grip. "How could I have told you if I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Will someone answer me!" Lord Corn screamed. "Why did he disappear like that?"

"A trick," Hatter explained. "Remember, we're looking for a hidden treasure. They hid the trail. The Ancients wouldn't have put up signs saying, 'Find Treasure here'."

Grinning widely he walked to the end of the trail before Lord Corn had time to reply. Mad March followed closely at his heels. Once they moved past the end of the trail, they all saw that a new trail had resumed.

"Lead the way," March told him. Given his blessing, Hatter traveled up the new trail. Three hours later they reached the top of the mountain. But there was no sharp peak as they saw at the docks. Hatter couldn't believe what he was looking at. Someone had carved out a giant chess board on the top of the mountain. On either side human size chess pieces stood up tall and proud. He saw a stone wall at the far side of the chess board. Carved on it was a map of Wonderland. Stepping up to it, Hatter examined the carvings carefully.

March stood in the center of the Chessboard, his steel eyes studied the board. "This is on Chess Island, why have a replica here?"

Hatter faced the chessboard. "Don't think it's a replica." Walking towards one of the chess pieces he carefully examined it. "Maybe it's the original."

Lord Corn drifted towards the black Queen Chess piece. "Mother and I vacation on Chess Island many a time. The board there is much more elegant than this one."

Hatter slowly walked the length, then breath of the Chessboard. He tried to recall all the stories he was told. Coming to the Chess pieces, as his hand touched each one he softly called their names. "Queen, King, Knight, Castle, Bishop…" As he touched the Bishop Hatter had to stop. He recalled hearing something about a Bishop. Facing the giant Chess piece he stared intently at it. What was it he heard? Starting at its base he slowly examined it from bottom to top. He saw its sandaled feet, its robe, a staff held in his hands, his serene face, his hat… That's when it hit him, the poem that Cayto recited for him.

Closing his eyes, he tried to recall the poem.

_**Four is the number that you will need to break the curse of Dawn.**_

_**Killer, Outcast, Knight, and thief, all four must work as one.**_

_**The golden bee, the bishop's hat, and the sharpest wit, **_

_**will cut the trail that leads you to The Black Rose, forth with**_

"The Bishops hat," Hatter declared. His eyes frowned in confusion, "But which one?" There were four bishops, two white, two black. Hatter had to figure out which bishop Cayto spoke of in his poem.

"Quickly," Hatter pointed to the bishop that stood before him. "I need all four bishops set on the board."

March didn't hesitate to follow his order. "Do it," he commanded the Suits. It took two men to move one of the bishops. They were carefully carried to the Chessboard. Hatter had the Suits place them side by side. Once they were together he slowly walked up and down, examining them, searching for any difference. Coming to one of the white bishops he noticed something. He could just make out a small hole in the center of the bishops hat. Carefully comparing it with the others he saw no hole present in the other three Bishops' hats. Looking at the bottom of the white bishop he noticed letters carved at its base.

'W.Q.B.'

He recalled what it meant, 'White Queens' Bishop'. But how would the hole in the bishop's hat tell him were to find the Black Rose? He looked out towards the east where the sun would rise. Where the sun's rays would fall on Dawn Island….suddenly it came to him, he knew exactly what had to be done. "The White Queens Bishop needs to face the dawn!" he declared. Becoming excited he quickly explained.

"The next location will be revealed on the map by using the bishop." He patted the playing piece. "This bishop has a hole in his hat, none of the others have one. He's the White Queens Bishop. If we place it in its correct position we'll be shown the way to findin' The Black Rose."

"How will it show us?" March asked.

"Actually it won't, Dawn will show the way." Hatter pointed to the east. "The Dawns rays will shine through the hole in the Bishops hat and land on the map. She'll show us the way."

Hatter rushed over to the front of the board. He pointed to where the Bishop needed to be placed. "Here, we need it to stand here." Two Suits carried the Bishop and placed it in its starting position.

Hatter looked out to the east. "Now all we have to do is wait for the sun to rise."

"Finally," Lord Corn said. "Something I'm good at."

Dragging his feet Hatter walked back to the Map Wall. Sitting down on the stone floor he checked the life rings. He was happy to see them pulsing brightly. Alice and Charlie were still alive and hopefully well. Tiredly sighing, he leaned his back against the cool wall. Rubbing his eyes he realized that he hadn't slept in over two days. Feeling a kick at his feet he saw March standing in front of him. "Good work. Saw the old Hatter back there. You're the best, always was. It's a shame you got morals."

Hatter sadly shook his head. "Yes, such a shame." His lack of sleep rushed though him like a wave. Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, he leaned the back of his head on the map wall and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Seven**

Hatter jerked, as he felt a slap on his face. "Wake up," he heard March say, "It's getting lighter."

Opening his eyes, he was glad to feel a bit rested, but in a way he wished he didn't go to sleep. His body now sung out every ache and pain. Stretching his legs, pops echoed on the mountain top. He was surprised to see his hat resting on the ground next to him. He didn't recall taking it off. Placing it on his head he struggled to stand. He could see that the skies were a bit brighter then when he fell asleep. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he saw the Suits standing on the Chessboard.

"Oy, get off," Hatter ordered them. "We can't have the light from the Bishops hat blocked from reachin' the map." The Suits moved off the board to stand at its front. They silently waited for the light to appear.

Lord Corn giggled joyously. "I cannot believe that it is this easy."

Hatter wondered this himself. Finding the hidden trail was a bit difficult, but waiting just for the sun to rise? It couldn't be that easy, could it? As the skies grew brighter Hatter noticed a movement to his left, where the White pieces stood just off the board. With the darkness fading he could see the Chess pieces more clearly now. They seemed to have been carved out of solid white stone. Each piece stood as tall as a man. Staring at one of the castles he blinked his eyes. On top of the castle piece sat a small guard. It was poised in front of a tiny catapult. He could swear he saw it move. Taking a step closer he heard a scrapping sound, like stone on stone. He saw the sword held tightly by one of the Knights shift slightly up, a pawns spear moved off the ground.

Immediately Hatter shouted a warning. "They're alive!"

"ATTACK!" the White King shouted. "Protect the bishop."

The Queen and King stayed back as the remaining thirteen white pieces rushed forward. Two tiny guards on top of the Castle pieces used their catapults to hurl stones at the Suits. Ducking a stone Hatter was relieved to find the Bishop they placed on the board remained still. With the sun rising soon they had to get the fighting pieces off the board. The other Bishop swiftly moved to stand behind his twin, his large hat blocking any light from reaching the map wall.

The Suits flooded the board, ducking killing blows they tried to fend off the battling pieces. "For the Queen!" shouted one Knight astride his horse. He whipped his sword at Hatter. Rolling to the side Hatter heard the air whoosh as the sword just missed slashing into him. The mountain top was filled with shouts and cries for blood from the living Chess pieces.

"Get away," Lord Corn cried out. He was hiding by the black pieces. They remained frozen and did not join the battle. Lord Corn fanned his handkerchief at an advancing pawn. "Mad, what am I paying you for?" he screamed. The Pawn aimed his spear at Lord Corn. As he pulled back it was jerked out of his hands from behind. Turning he faced an enraged Mad March. His Rabbit head jerked back and forth as he shoved the spear forward, piercing the pawn clean through. The pawn gasped and then disappeared, only to reappear on the side. Defeated it turned back to an unmoving stone piece.

"They can die. Kill them," March shouted. "Kill them all!"

March now turned his attention to the other chess pieces. He concentrated first on the pawns, there were more of them. He left the stronger pieces for the Suits to handle. Hatter fought to get to the Bishop piece that blocked his twin. One of the pawns blocked his way.

"Can't we talk?" Hatter hopefully asked. He jumped back as the pawn jabbed his spear forward. "Guess not." Hatter slid to the left and then the right, avoiding the spears sharp tip. Rushing forward he landed a smashing blow on the pawn. Dust flew from his hit, the pawns arms flailed in the air as it fell with a crash on the Chess board, its face cracked from Hatters powerful punch. Disappearing, it joined its defeated companions on the side. Hatter spun around to avoid being gutted by another pawn's spear, he curled his fingers, ready to take out a second pawn.

Distracted he did not notice that the Queen had entered the battle. Seeing the Bishop being threatened, she moved to protect him. Catching up with Hatter, she screamed like a banshee as she thrust her shield forward, slamming it into Hatter's head. He stumbled back and fell down. As he lay on the floor of the battlefield the sounds of the fighting grew faint…then they returned with an intensity that hurt Hatters head. Opening his eyes he could see that the skies were growing brighter, several Suits were lying on the ground, the rest were struggling to keep the center of the board open. Mad March now fought with the Bishop that stood in the way of his twin.

"You shall not win!" the Queen declared, as she slashed her sword at March. It shattered as it hit his steel head. Several Suits grabbed her and pulled her away as March battled the Bishop.

Hatter tried to stand, his head throbbed so bad he fell to one knee. Gasping from the pain he struggled to get to the map. Already he could see the sun peeking on the horizon. Even if it was for a split second, he needed to see where the Dawn's light marked the map.

"Halt!" he heard a voice declare, hollow and cold. "Thou canst go further, or I will stop thee where you stand."

Hatter saw a Knight standing before him, blocking him from reaching the map. His swords tip was aimed at his chest.

"Please," Hatter begged him. "If I don't find the next path to the Black Rose my friends will die."

Slowly the Knight lowered his sword. "A noble cause, mayhap one that is worth fighting for." Bowing his head, he flourished his sword to the side. "I shall not fight thee but moreover may not aid thee in thy quest."

Stepping next to his horse he placed both hands on the swords hilt and planted its tip on the ground. He stood still, his fighting stopped for now. Hatter stumbled as he labored to reach the map wall. His head throbbed and his body cried out for rest, but he refused to listen. Reaching the stone wall he could see the Sun was now rising. A bright beam of light made its way towards the Island's mountain top. Glancing at the Chessboard Hatter saw the battle still raged. He realized if the light did get through, he would only have a split second of time to see where it hit the wall. He needed to find a way of marking the map.

Struggling to think he absently licked the sweat that poured down his face. Tasting a tang of blood he reached up and wiped some of the blood on his face onto his fingers. He then saw a flash of light, the Dawns rays were now shining on the Bishops hat. Seeing the flash March roared with rage. Ducking down he slammed with all his might into the blocking Bishops body. He moved him just far enough for the light to flow though the hole in the Bishop's hat and towards the map.

Hatter faced the wall map, as the light beam hit the wall he quickly placed a drop of his blood where the light touched. As the sun's rays enveloped his blood the wall began to absorb it. Once it was gone an island suddenly appeared where there was only open water. It stood out from the map, mountains grew, rivers flowed, and writing began to appear below it.

"Well played sire," he heard the Knight declare. He bowed his head with respect. "You have acted admirably. The location wouldst only show with a drop of an honorable mans blood. You have rightly won this part of the quest. I pray that the rest of your journey will fare as well."

Mounting his horse the Knight disappeared, only to reappear on the side. The other pieces joined him. All were as still as stone now, they fought no longer. Plopping down on the ground Hatter laughed in relief. He saw March shaking off the dust of the chess pieces he destroyed.

"Is it safe?" he heard Lord Corn meekly call out. He emerged from behind the Black Queen. Straightening up, he said, "Nicely done men, we all fought well."

"Funny," Hatter said, his eyes squinting from pain, "I never saw your ears in the battle."

"Some are leaders, some are not," Lord Corn gave as his explanation for what he felt was not cowardice but tactical strategy.

Hatter decided he would let it drop for now, his head just wouldn't stop ringing. Then he remembered…"The Map," he hissed. Pulling out Dodo's map, he compared it to the wall map. Using a pencil he kept in his jacket, he marked the location of the island that appeared with the Dawn's light. Turning Dodo's map around he then tried to draw as accurately as possible the Islands features. As the sun rose higher in the sky he noticed that the island was fading from the map. Working fast he finished drawing the island just as it disappeared from the walls surface. Satisfied he copied every detail he sat down on the cold stone. Laboring to catch his breath he saw March walking towards him.

Once the Chess pieces left the fight March quickly assessed their losses. Four Suits were dead from mortal wounds, while three others were injured. That left eleven Suits to help him find the Black Rose. Satisfied that the Chess pieces were no longer a threat he joined Hatter by the map, picking something up from the ground as he made his way. He could see him drawing something on the back of his map. On the wall he could make out an island that was not there before. Just as Hatter finished drawing the island disappeared. Only an empty sea remained.

"Did you get it?" March asked Hatter.

Hatter held the map up, "Got it."

"Good." He threw Hatters hat to him. "I don't know why you wear the thing, it didn't protect your head."

Hatter gently placed it on his sore head. "Sorry, but I hear steel heads are just so last year." Throwing his hand out, March helped Hatter to stand. "Let's go," March said. "We've wasted too much time on this island. I'm sure Jack Heart and Sir Leon are not far behind."

Taking two steps forward Hatter fell to his knees. He struggled to speak, "Sorry, can't walk…another step." Falling forward he lost consciousness. Instead of helping him March searched Hatters jacket, finding the map he stood up. "Thanks Hatter, but I think I can handle this on my own now." Opening the map he examined the island that Hatter drew. Cursing out loud he kicked Hatter in his arm. "Damn you." He struggled to keep from kicking Hatter again. "What is wrong?" Lord Corn asked.

March showed him the map. "He copied the thing, but he wrote down whatever information about the island in code. I've seen him use it before, only he can read it." March was about to kick Hatter again, but stopped himself. "Looks like we still need you Hatter. Guess some of me did rub off on you. Pick him up!" he ordered two of the Suits. Two clubs lifted Hatter by his arms, draping them over their shoulders they prepared to carry him down the mountain. March didn't like it, but for now he still needed Hatter alive, at least he figured until he woke up.

"What about the other men?" one of the Suits asked.

"Leave them here," Lord Corn said. "When this is over you can say they died for their future King." Glancing back the Suit nodded a salute to four of his fallen comrades. Quickly, they made their way down the mountain. Using two Suits at a time, they carried the unconscious Hatter with them.

Alice stared at the ring on her finger. It pulsed steadily, just like a real heartbeat. Since Hatter left she kept a constant watch on the ring. In all that time the ring never faltered, until a few minutes ago. She missed Hatter so much. His ever present grin warmed her to her heart. Closing her eyes she said a silent prayer that she would see that grin again.

"Alice," Charlie hissed. "Look!"

Grabbing her hand Charlie pointed to her ring. She saw the pulsing grow faster for several minutes. Reaching a high peak it immediately pulsed slower, the glow of the ring dimmed. Then it began pulsing a bit slower than it did when Hatter first placed the ring on her finger.

"Do you believe something foul has happened to him?" Charlie asked her.

"I'm not sure Charlie, but I wish we could find out."

Charlie stared out into the forest, "Your wish may come true, Alice. How fast can you run?"

"Run?" she replied. "I'm pretty fast I guess, why?"

Charlie's head tilted, he seemed to be listening to something. "I do believe that our chance for escape may have just arrived."

Alice sat up on her knees. "Charlie, what are you planning?"

"Not exactly me Alice. You see I found out early when cooking in the forest I needed to immediately rid myself of any scraps from my meals." He pointed to a pile of scraps made by the Suits that guarded them. It had been sitting there from the night before.

Alice heard a familiar sound. "Is that a Borogrove?" she asked Charlie.

"Not 'A' Borogrove my dear, but a whole flock."

"A whole flock, isn't that good?"

Slowly standing, Charlie helped Alice up. "Good for us, I think bad for them. Quickly now," Charlie's hands shook in fear as he slowly pulled her back. "We will only have a short window before they will be after us too."

Alice didn't understand why Charlie seemed so afraid of the Borogrove. After all, Hatter said they were just Parrots on stilts. Her answer came when the first three rushed out of the forest. Alice gulped hard as she saw them attack the pile of scraps. "Hatter said they were Parrots on stilts, he didn't say they were so big!"

One Borogrove stood at least six feet tall. His beak was so large it could cut her arm off with a single bite. "What about the one we ate that night?" she hissed. "It wasn't that big."

"Twas a juvenile," Charlie whispered. "Prepare to run as quickly as you can, the Suits will serve as a distraction."

Alice cringed as she saw the distraction Charlie spoke of. Leaping in the air the birds landed in front of the Suits. Using their long legs and sharp beaks they lashed out, kicking and snapping at the Suits. With two more Borogrove's running out of the forest Alice realized that the Suits didn't have a chance for survival. Snatching a small sack, Charlie ran away from the camp. Alice darted after him, he led her to a fallen tree. Squatting on the forest floor he pulled open a hidden door.

"My escape tunnel," he informed her. "Quickly now, jump."

Alice leaped into the tunnel, Charlie immediately followed her, letting the trapdoor close with a snap. Hitting the bottom Charlie pulled out two small rocks from his sack. Smashing them together they both glowed in a bright green light.

"Now then," Charlie said. "Let us first cut off your bonds, shall we?" Opening the sack he pulled out a small knife. He used it to cut the plastic cuff that Alice still wore. She sighed in relief as the cuff fell to the ground. She vigorously rubbed her sore wrists to bring back the life to her hands.

"Where does this tunnel lead, Charlie?"

"Well past those hungry Borogrove's I assure you. Let us be off, the sooner we go the sooner we get to the end."

With Charlie in the lead, Alice followed him down the small tunnel. "What's at the end, Charlie?"

"A way to catch up with Hatter. I have a pleasant surprise for you."

Alice had no idea what Charlie had at the other end. As she followed him she prayed for a bazooka. She figured if you're gonna dream, might as well make it big.


	8. Chapter 8

Hatter and Alice in: Race for The Black Rose

**Chapter Eight**

After stumbling in the dark tunnel what seemed like hours, Charlie finally stopped. "We are here," he happily informed Alice. Climbing up a ladder made of fallen branches Charlie grunted as he used his back to push open a door in the ceiling of the tunnel. Popping open, Charlie crawled out first. He thrust his hand through the opening to help Alice exit the escape tunnel.

Her eyes squinted in the bright day sun. Searching around she could see they were at the hill top that overlooked the Knights city. "Okay, we're at a safe distance, now we need to find Hatter."

Charlie touched his nose in a knowing way. "As I said Alice, I have a surprise for you." He rushed over to a ring of bushes. Stopping he corrected himself. "Actually it was a surprise for Hatter and yourself. But I'm sure he won't mind me showing it to you first." Grabbing one of the bushes he was able to easily pull it out. Throwing it to the side he then pulled a green tarp off of something that was hidden in the center of the bushes.

"Charlie!" Alice happily shouted. "Where did you get those?"

Charlie's chest proudly stuck out. "I made them myself. As you know I am quite the crafty inventor."

Alice slowly stepped up to examine Charlie's inventions. Hidden in the bushes were three flying devices, similar to the flamingos that they rode to escape from the Queens Casino. These though were not birds but horses.

Charlie reverentially stroked one of the horse's heads. "When building them I thought it was not proper for a Knight to ride a common bird. Hence I made them into noble steeds. Fit for any Knight to traverse upon."

Alice had to suppress a grin, Charlie may have made them look like horses, but they were still painted in a bright pink. "You'll find they fly just as good as the Aces flamingos, if not better."

Alice took a step back," F…fly?" she nervously stuttered. The only way she found enough courage to mount the flamingos before was because Hatter was with her. She drew from his strength to push back her fear of heights. With him not here, she was sure she wouldn't be able to use them.

"Alice," Charlie said in a soothing tone. "I know of your fear, but Hatter is in danger. We must push back our fears rally our hearts and save him." Slowly walking towards Alice his head hung low. "I also live with a fear. You see I never did apologize to him for running away like a coward. I left him to fight all those Suits alone." His voice was thick with sorrow. "I promised that if I could, I would find a way to make it up to him."

"But you did Charlie. Because the Queen thought she was being attacked by your fallen army, it gave Hatter and me enough time to save my people."

Charlie angrily shook his head. "No Alice. What I did to Hatter was unthinkable, unforgivable for a Knight. For me to flee in the center of a battle...I fear that I will never have the chance to show him that I am not a coward. I must make it up to him. I must..."

"We," Alice added. "We need to save him."

Charlie nodded his head. "Yes," he softly said. "...us."

"The question is how do we find him Charlie? We don't have any idea where he is."

"Never fear Alice, for as I have told you before, I am well versed in the Black Arts. I will navigate through the galactic plain, unravel the cosmic threads and ask the spirits to show us where Hatter was taken."

Charlie's slender fingers massaged his temples. Closing his eyes he began to go into a trance. "Ahhhh,…Galadooonn…Deboosshhh." Concentrating Charlie's head jerked from one side to the other. Opening his eyes he said in a haunted voice, "The answer lies in your pocket."

Reaching down Charlie pulled something out of Alice's pocket.

"Charlie!" Alice screamed. "The scroll, that's Hatter's scroll."

She instantly grabbed it. "He must have slipped it in my pocket when he gave me the ring." She quickly unrolled the scroll. "Charlie you're magnificent."

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call me that," he humbly replied. "Brilliant is a good word I think. Tell me Alice, what is so special about this scroll?"

"Watch." Alice held the blank roll open. Clearing her voice she declared loudly. "Magic…um…special…I don't remember your name. I just know you've helped us before. Can you please tell me where Hatter is?"

Alice stared intensely at the scroll. After a few moments of silence Charlie whispered, "Are you sure this scroll is special?"

He nearly jumped in the air when he saw words appearing on the scroll, _"About as special as those pink horses you just created. Honestly, why not paint them with large words saying, 'Here I am.'"_

"Good lord, it is magical." Charlie said. "And a bit sarcastic."

"Please," Alice pleaded. "Can you tell me where Hatter is? Is he well?"

It took at least twenty seconds before Alice saw an answer to her question. But it was not the one she was looking for. _"So sorry, but I cannot tell you his exact location."_

"What do we do now?" she asked Charlie.

"Look Alice, more lines dost appear on yon magical scroll."

_"I said I can't tell you the exact location. But I didn't say I couldn't lead you there in a roundabout way. Go to the west, use the White Knights steeds until you see a small island where butterflies rest. I will tell you more when you are there."_

"Excellent," Charlie enthused. He rubbed his hands in anticipation of a great adventure. "Let us be off then. We mustn't dally, we have been separated from Hatter for far too long."

As Charlie rushed over to the horses Alice remained where she stood. Charlie dragged out two of the horses. He placed them at the edge of the hilltop facing west. As he was about to mount his horse, he noted that Alice was hanging back, her eyes wide with fear. Walking back to her, he tried to think of a way to encourage her.

"Alice, before he was so brusquely taken, I saw a look in Hatters eyes that tells me that he is a man in love."

Blinking her eyes, she replied, "I've seen it too."

"And do you feel the same for him?"

Angered that he would even ask the question she snapped back, "Of course I do."

"Alice," he continued. "I believe it was Hatters growing love for you that gave him the fortitude to break into the Casino to save you from the Tweedle brothers. And he never hesitated to sacrifice himself and fight off a whole army of Suits so that you could escape from their clutches. It was his love for you that gave him the courage to leave Wonderland and the life he built here to follow you to your world. To a strange land that he could survive in only because you were there."

Charlie took her hands. "My dear Alice, you must use your love for Hatter to help him as he did for you." He tightly clasped her hands. Leaning down he searched into her eyes. "Throw your fears to the wind and tell them that they do not rule you, you rule them!"

Alice was still frightened, but she now realized that her fear for Hatter screamed louder. Gulping hard she said, "Charlie, let's find Hatter."

"Yes!" Charlie raised a hand in triumph. "We shall find him and we will all save Wonderland once again."

Determined to push her fear of height away, Alice marched to one of the pink horses. Throwing her leg over its body she straddled its back. As Charlie was about to mount in front of her she stopped him. "No Charlie, I have to do this myself. Besides, if we do find Hatter we'll need two horses."

"Very well," Charlie said, "Good show Alice." Charlie mounted the other horse and tightly gripping its reins. "Just do as I do, then press the red button and we head west." Alice saw him place his feet in stirrups that hung on the side of the horse. Placing her feet snuggly in she leaned forward, closed her eyes, and silently repeated a mantra. 'For Hatter…For Hatter.' Opening her eyes, she pressed the red button. Her breath caught as the horse swiftly flew into the air. The wind whipped at her face. The horses flew smoothly in the clear sky. Her mantra 'For Hatter' raced through her mind so fast she didn't have enough time to think about being afraid.

By her side, Charlie shouted to be heard about the wind. "Very good Alice, this way."

Holding the reins in a death grip Alice followed Charlie. Every so often she would look at her ring, thankful that in a way that she had a part of Hatter with her. The part she held most dear, his heart.

It only took them a short while to reach the shore. Looking down Alice saw something that made her heart skip a beat. Shouting for Charlie's attention she pointed to the beach. Nodding his approval they steered their horses down to land on the beach. Jumping off of her horse she ran down the shore where a tall man stood waiting for her.

"Jack!" Alice threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Alice," he whispered, his voice was always so gentle, so comforting. "I've missed you." Pushing her away, his brows knit in confusion. "But what are you doing here?" Searching behind her he asked her, "And where's Hatter, is he with you?"

A cold fear raced through Alice. She took a small step back. "Why do you want to know where Hatter is?"

"Alice, I am here because Dodo sent me a message that you and Hatter barely escaped from your world. And that you were coming here to see the White Knight. Believe me when I say that I tried to send some of my men to warn you but March's men beat them to you. Dodo also said that he gave you something to aid you in finding the Rose. Listen to me Alice, is Hatter looking for The Black Rose?"

Alice noticed his voice changed. It was no longer gentle, but very demanding. She noted that it almost sounded as demanding as his mothers.

"If I told you where he was, would you want him to find the Black Rose for you too, Jack? Are you going to use it to help you rule Wonderland?"

Jack's face fell with Alice's accusation. "Alice, I swear to you that I am not a part of this great race to find The Black Rose. That's the dangerous game that Leon and Corn are playing, thanks to March's influence. I wish to run the land for the people. Please believe me Alice, I am looking for him to save him, not use him. Now Alice, please tell me, do you know where Hatter is?"

"You betrayed us before," Charlie said. "The first betrayal is difficult, but grows easier with each time."

Jack tried to plead his case. "What can I do to convince you that I am here to help you?"

"Perhaps the scroll?" Charlie suggested.

Alice agreed, she pulled the scroll from her pocket. "Can you tell me if I can trust Jack to help me find Hatter? Or is he here to use him to find the Black Rose and use it to become the next King of Wonderland?"

She waited a few minutes before she received an answer.

_**"Before you stands a noble man. His words and soul are true**_

_**But heed my warning Alice dear, for soon you'll have to choose**_

_** Do you listen to an old tune, or change it for a new one.**_

_** A new day cannot shine so bright, without the rising sun"**_

Alice rolled the scroll up, and tucked it into her jacket's pocket. "Not sure what the last part means, but the first part says that I can trust you."

"Thank you Alice," Jack said. "Now if you'll just come with me, I can take you to my boat, then you can tell me where Hatter is."

"Well, that's not going to be easy, Jack," Alice admitted. "You see, we don't exactly know where he is."

"To be precise we have no bloody idea," Charlie added. "But we may have a roundabout way of finding him." He pointed to his flying horses.

"Yes!" Alice said. "Jack, you can come with us. We were told to go to an Island in the west, where butterflies came to rest. If you're serious about helping Hatter and not using him, then come with us."

"On those!" Jack gasped.

"What's wrong with them?" Charlie snapped. Insulted that Jack would make fun of his marvelous creations.

"Don't worry, they're perfectly safe," Alice assured him. "They got us here from the center of the Island. Please, trust me. They'll get us where we need to go faster than any boat. Look, tell your men where you're going. They can meet us there."

It only took a moment for Jack to think about her offer before he agreed to join them. Informing his men that were with him on where to go, he took a gun and small sack of supplies with him. Leaving his men he slowly walked to Charlie's flying horses. Alice was waiting for him astride her mount.

"Take your pick. Ride with me, or Charlie."

Jack didn't hesitate, he sat in front of Alice. "Just push that red button and hold on Jack, these things have quite a kick." Alice arms wrapped around Jack, she waited for him to press the button. She felt Jack jerk back as the horses flew away from the beach. Launching from the ground it took them a bit longer to achieve the proper flying height. As Alice held onto Jack she recalled the time she flew with Hatter. It was then she noticed how different she felt with Jack. With Jack she felt almost the same as when she flew alone. With Hatter, she felt safe, warm, protected. Sitting back she counted the minutes as they raced across the waters to an Island where she hoped would lead her to Hatter.

Hatter could faintly hear talking. Shaking his head he struggled to open his eyes. His eyes flatly refused to move. After much debate he managed to talk them into opening. He quickly regretted his decision as he saw March standing before him holding the map in his hand. His head shaking so fast it was a blur. Clearly he was very angry, and Hatter knew exactly why.

"You talk about me double crossing you?" March ranted. He paced back and forth like a caged tiger. "No one does that to me! That was a dirty trick you pulled. I have half a mind to send a Suit back and slit your Oysters throat." He threw the map in Hatters lap. Hatter noticed he was sitting in the middle of the forest, the mountain was now behind them. They were not far from the dock. He tightly grasped the map in his hand.

"You're right on that account," Hatter said as he struggled to stand. "You have half a mind." He managed to stand up, his legs were shaky but they supported him. "How stupid did you think I was? I knew once you got the next location our little deal would have ended. I'm sure during our climb down I would have accidentally fallen off of that mountain." He held his hand up, the map clutched tightly in his fingers. "I needed some insurance. That's why I wrote any information that appeared on the map in a way that only I could read." Hatter stuffed the map in his pocket.

Talking a step forward he unflinchingly faced March. I take your threats to my friends very seriously. I will protect them any way I have possible. Like it or not, that means you and Lord Corn are stuck with me until this is over."

March was about to reply until a Suit ran up to him. He whispered something in his ear. Hatter saw his steel head bobbing up and down. "Well, well, looks like our little arrangement has finally come to an end."

"Do that and you'll never find out what the map says," Hatter warned him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Hatter." March pulled out his stiletto. Hatter was surprised to see him pointing at Lord Corn.

"Me?" Lord Corn's voice squeaked. "What is going on Mad, why do you threaten me? We had a deal."

"Because the deals off," a deep voice called from behind.

Hatter saw a large man walking toward them. His build was the total opposite of Lord Corns. He was tall and husky and clearly a man of strength. Once he came into the light Hatter immediately knew that his situation just got a bit trickier.

"Leon!" Lord Corn hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question, Corny,"

"I've told you before," Lord Corn said through clenched teeth, "Not to call me that."

"Corny,"

"Looney Leon," Lord Corn sung. "Muscles on your body, and muscles in your head."

Standing toe to toe both men bickered like two spoiled children.

"Oh this just keeps getting better," Hatter said. Leaning on a tree he pointed to the two arguing men. "Look at the future of Wonderland, March. Choose your poison, Tweedle Dumb or Tweedle Dumber."

"ENOUGH!" March shouted. Both men stopped their fighting.

"How dare you speak to me that way," both men said together.

"You," they barked in unison. "Me!"

"Brilliant, do it again," Hatter said.

"I don't have time for this childish prattling," March growled.

"Suits, escort our future Kings to the dock. We'll figure this out later."

Following March's orders, two of them pulled out their guns and aimed them at Sir Laird Leon and Lord Ulisse N. Corn.

"I'd listen to them," Hatter suggested.

"You will pay for this, March." Sir Leon seethed. "I didn't come all this way to be treated in this ungodly manner."

"Hold on," Lord Corn said. "How did you find us? No one knew we were coming here."

Hatter immediately knew the answer to that, as they approached the docks.

"Hello sweetie," Moxie waved from the docks. "Miss me?" Standing next to her was Grypht.

Hatter moved to walk next to March, "Our little party just keeps getting bigger. Not exactly your style."

"That's going to change soon," March said, in a deadly voice. He tucked his Stiletto back in his sleeve, "Very soon."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose**

**Chapter Nine**

"We had a deal," Sir Leon roared at Grypht. He stormed on the wooden pier to where Grypht and Moxie were standing. "You were paid handsomely in advance. You said you would take me to a man that would lead me to the Black Rose."

Grypht casually pointed to Hatter. "And I fulfilled on that bargain, there he is."

"But I am not in command, Mad March has taken complete control."

"Has he?" Grypht asked.

March grabbed Hatter's arm and dragged him down the dock. He shoved him to stand in front of Grypht. "Delivered, as promised."

"Excellent," Grypht purred.

"What the hell is going on?" Sir Leon shouted.

"You're lot has just been the victim of the rare double-double cross," Hatter said, "Courtesy of Mad March. Really should have seen it coming."

"This is outrageous," Lord Corn wailed. "I am not one to be trifled wi…"

"Shut up," March hissed. His arm wrapped around Lord Corn's neck, clutching him in a choke hold. "I don't want to hear another whine from you." He jerked his arm tighter. "Or whimper or blubber. I'd kill you now but Grypht seems to think you're worth more alive." March released his hold, Lord Corn collapsed on the deck. Clutching his neck, he gasped for breath.

Hatter had no idea who was in charge now. The only thing he was sure of was that at the moment, he was the only one here not expendable. Knowing this, he would try to use that to get some kind of advantage. Even if it was a small one, any would be better than none.

Moxie slunk right up to Hatter. "You know, I really did miss you sugar, say you missed me too." Her soft hand reached up and grabbed his. His eyes burning in repulsion, Hatter jerked his hand out of hers. "I'm taken," he briskly told her.

Moxie just laughed it off. "Never stopped them before, babe." She moved her finger slowly down her blouse, opening the front up a bit.

"Put those away," Grypht told Moxie. "They're for the customers, not him. He's my property now…just like you."

For just a split second Hatter saw an angered look on Moxie. Just as quickly it went away. It was replaced with the sex kitten he's always known. Winking at him, she blew him a kiss and silently mouthed, "Later."

"Property am I? What did you pay for me?" Hatter sniffed. "Didn't know you had that much money."

Ignoring him, Grypht looked at Sir Leon and Lord Corn with contempt. "Did the both of you really think that the White Rabbit and Suits would allow you to rule wonderland?"

"I am the rightful heir," Sir Leon proudly declared. "My family has a legal claim to the throne. I ask this of you, do you really believe that the people of Wonderland would allow a common member of the guards to become their next king?"

"The White Rabbit has been waiting for a long time for the Queen of Hearts to be deposed. After doing her dirty work for so long, we figured its time for the keepers to run the insane asylum."

"Wait, you mean it was all a lie?" Hatter was shocked. Grypht had worked for the resistance for years. He worked hand in hand with him saving people slated for execution by the Queen of Hearts. "You and the club helped the resistance. I can't believe you were not just pretending to be a member of the White Rabbit, and that you actually were."

"I don't know why you find it so difficult. For you see I was just like you, exactly like you. Why do you think we got along so well? Because we're so alike."

Hatter wanted to jump down Grypht's throat. Struggling to hold his anger back, he said through clenched teeth. "We're nothing alike…nothing!"

"Poor Hatter, you've played both sides for so long you don't know which part of the fence you're sitting on. And to think, Dodo actually said you were Wonderlands only hope. You're not special, you're just the two bit manager of a rundown tea shop."

Taking out a cigarette Grypht casually lit it. Deeply inhaling the smoke he blew it at Hatter. Shaking his head Hatter coughed as the smoke drifted down his lungs. "Hatter, I just wanted to know if you ever told your friend how many of her kind was used to keep you living high off the hog?"

Hatters face flushed red, his eyes burned from the smoke, he tried to shake the cobwebs that seemed to be forming in his head. "That…that was only to help the resistance."

"Resistance!" Grypht laughed. Again he blew the smoke from his cigarette at Hatter. "What a joke. You know we all used that as an excuse just to be a part of the Queen of Hearts clique." Grypht took another draw from his cigarette. "Me…," puff, "You…," puff, "And even Dodo."

"No," Hatter wanted to angrily shout his reply, but somehow it came out weaker. "I was helpin' the resistance. I've risked my life many times gettin' them food and shelter."

"Yes, while they were imprisoned in that musty library you lived in luxury in your tea shop peddling emotions. Yes Hatter, you were such a good soldier, but the question is, for whom?"

Finished with his cigarette Grypht crushed it out with the toe of his shoe. He was pleased to see doubt in Hatters eyes. He knew he hit a tender spot with him, made him question himself. He just needed to keep working on that. Hatter didn't realize just how smart he was, but he knew. Grypht knew that he needed to be a step ahead of Hatter. Forcing him to question his past would keep him off balance.

"I think its time we go," Grypht announced. "Did you manage to get the next location, March?"

"Hatter got it," March said. "We have to find an island in the middle of nowhere."

"Who hasn't been there, huh Hatter?" Moxie joked.

Hatter wanted to reply, but he just didn't know what to say. He shook his head and blamed it on the hard blow on his head from the White Queen.

"March, I want Hatter to ride with me in my yacht." Grypht said. "Put those royal clowns in one of the smaller boats. But don't put them together, they can't seem to act like civilized adults. I don't want one of them lost in the water. I believe they are still worth keeping alive, for now."

Moxie weaved her arm in Hatter's, "Let's go sweet lips." She giggled like a school girl as she led Hatter to Grypht's yacht. "You know I've always loved a good boat ride. The water, the fresh air, go ahead babe, take in a deep breath. You know, having you here is going to make the trip so much better."

Grypht walked just behind Hatter. "Yes my dear, I believe this will be the most memorable boat ride that we've ever taken."

Grypht's yacht was as big as Hatter had heard. Approaching the boat Hatter felt a cool sea breeze sting his face. He took in a deep breath, releasing it he noticed that his head did not feel as heavy as before. Boarding the yacht he was met by the captain of the boat. "Show him where he needs to go," Grypht ordered Hatter.

Pulling out the map Hatter opened it and showed the Captain where the point of dawns light marked the Wall Map.

"Can you get us there?" Grypht asked the Captain.

"I can, but it's just open water. Don't rightly know why you would want to go there."

Smiling brightly Grypht purred, "Humor me."

As the Captain began shouting orders to his small crew Hatter was shoved by two Suits to a door that led down into the Yacht.

"See you later pumpkin," Moxie called out.

Just before he entered the ship, Hatter saw March talking to Grypht. "That's none of your business," a Suit barked. "You know, I hear you have a wicked right, I'd like to see you try it on me."

As he was about to boot Hatter down the stairs with his foot, Hatter quickly rolled to the side. He grinned widely as the man tumbled down the stairs. "Sorry," Hatter sung, as he hopped down the stairs. The fallen Suit struggled to get his breath back from the fall. Hatter pinched his face in mock pain. "That looked like it hurt, did it?"

"Let's go," the other Suit said with a shove. He quickly led Hatter to a small room. As he was closing the door Hatter saw the Suit that had fallen racing down the corridor rubbing the back of his head. He could hear the Suits arguing through the closed door.

Feeling the fog still in his mind, Hatter opened the small porthole in his room and took in deep breaths of the fresh air. After a few minutes the cloud was gone. He stumbled as he felt the boat pull out of the harbor.

Sitting down he looked at the two rings on his fingers. They were still pulsing strongly. He closed his eyes in thanks that Alice and Charlie were still alive. For now he had to wait until they reached the location from the Wall Map. In a way he was thankful for being sequestered on the Yacht. He was finally out of ear shot of the whining Lord Corn. Sitting back he closed his eyes and tried to work out every scenario he could think of to find a way of escaping from this madness. His eyes squeezed in agony as he heard through the open porthole.

"You are driving this thing to close to the Yacht," Lord Corn cried out. "Drive slower."

"Corny, will you shut up," Lord Leon's voice could be heard from the other side of the boat.

Taking two pillows Hatter tried to block their voices. This was going to be a long ride.

"How much further do we need to go?" Jack shouted to be heard.

"I'm not sure," Alice truthfully replied. "All I know is that we were told to find an island where butterflies rest."

"Butterflies," Jack mumbled. "Who in their right minds would expect butterflies to be flying over these waters."

Alice was beginning to worry. They had been flying west for over an hour, yet there was no sign of an island or butterfly. Glancing over to where Charlie was flying she saw him scanning the skies. As she was about to call to him to tell him that maybe they passed the island she saw him hold his finger up. Grinning from ear to ear he steered his horse closer to Alice.

"I believe Alice that this will show us the way," he hollered to her.

Alice saw a small butterfly sitting on his finger. She was amazed that it was able to hold on. Lifting his finger Charlie released the butterfly. "Go my friend, show us the path that will help us find our absent comrade."

The insect stretched its wings and flew down towards the waters.

"Quickly now," Charlie urged them. "We must not let it out of our sight."

Jack and Charlie urged their flying mounts to follow the fleeing butterfly. They were so low now that their feet were skimming the waters. In front they could see a cloud of fog rolling towards them.

"We have to pull up," Jack said.

"No, we must have faith," Charlie shouted. "Ahead lies our destination, we will find it if we have the faith to follow it."

Leaning low on his horse, Charlie kept his eye glued to the butterfly. Growling in frustration Jack followed him, but not without letting Alice know the insanity of what they were doing.

Coming to the fog Alice held her breath as they flew into it. The fog was so thick she could no longer see Charlie even though she could hear him. It was minutes later that they flew out of the fog, and into clear air.

"Beautiful," Jack softly said. He slowed the flying horse down as they approached an island. The island Alice saw before her was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. Surrounded by a thick fog, the island was covered in every color flower she ever saw or imagined.

"That's why the butterflies rest here," she whispered.

Coming to a sandy beach they landed their horses. The scents of all the flowers were nearly overwhelming.

"I have died and gone to heaven," Charlie sighed.

"It is beautiful," Alice agreed.

"Yes," Jack said. "I never knew this place existed, it's so stunning."

"I think it is so extraordinary because no man has sullied its shores," Charlie said.

Alice knew he was right. They were given a great secret from the scroll. A secret she decided she would not betray. "Once we go, no one should know about it, right Jack?"

Jack completely agreed. ""Yes, I'm afraid it would not last long under the foot of human traffic."

"Good, now let's see where we need to go next to find Hatter."

Opening the scroll she spoke to it. "We're here. Please, can you tell me how Hatter is doing? And if you can, will you tell us where to go next?"

Minutes later Alice received a reply.

_**"He is well, but I fear he is danger from the company he is now keeping.**_

_**I cannot tell you where to go, for where you need to go is not a where yet. **_

_**Wait until you hear a tiger's roar, then the scroll will show you the way."**_

Sitting on the soft sand Alice tucked the scroll into her pocked. "Guess we wait."


	10. Chapter 10

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Ten**

Hatter could feel the boat slow down and stop, he guessed they reached the point that was marked on the wall map. Bracing himself he waited for the Suits to take him up. It didn't take long for the door to open. In the doorway stood the Three of Clubs, the Suit that fell down the stairs. His face was mottled purple from the fall. Leaning in the doorway the Three of Clubs said in a deadly voice, "I'm not supposed to hurt you unless you give me trouble…so please, give me trouble."

Hatter took off his hat, he spun the tip of his brim on his hand flipped it in the air three times and rolled it over before patting it on his head. "Wouldn't think of it."

"Get out of there," the Suit pulled him out of the room and dragged him down the narrow hallway. Climbing to the deck Hatter was greeted by a very unfriendly looking group.

Grypht was sitting at a table with Moxie by his side, behind him stood March. Searching the waters around the boat Hatter couldn't see any sign of land.

"Well?" Grypht said.

"Hmm, that's a tricky one," Hatter placed his hands on his hips. "I know, it's a place you find water." He grinned proudly with his answer. "Give me another one."

"The map!" Grypht leapt out of his chair. "We're at the destination you showed the Captain on the map, but all I see is water, sky, and water."

Squinting Hatter pointed in the distance, "You forgot something….I think I see some water."

"Enough of this madness, March!" Grypht bellowed.

Mad March stepped out from behind the table. "I know we need him alive, but I do believe there are things you can do to him that will not kill him, but make him wish he you had."

March's head shook violently back and forth. "Been waiting for this for some time now."

Suddenly the boat lurched to a stop. It was so violent that everyone was thrown to the deck. "I've heard of hard water but…," Hatter said.

Leaping up the Captain ran to the side of the boat and leaned over. "We've just hit a sand bar."

"Gentlemen and lady," Hatter said with a bow of his head. "We have arrived at our destination."

The boat listed dangerously as everyone rushed to the starboard side of the boat. As Hatter forced his way to the edge he saw small waves gently flowing over what appeared to be a very large sandbar.

"Hatter, is the Black Rose hidden there honey?" Moxie asked him.

"Not exactly." He pulled out the map and read the writing that appeared just underneath the hidden Island on the Wall map.

Taking to long, March was becoming impatient. "What does it say?"

Folding up the map Hatter pointed south "That's the way we have to go. I only need a small group with me for now. Leave a boat for us, and the rest of you should get far away from here. Also, I suggest you choose your fastest runners, because if I've figured out the clue given on the map, things here are going to change very rapidly."

Ten minutes later Hatter was walking on the sandbar in ankle deep water. March of course was by his side, as well as four Suits. The water splashed as they struggled to walk.

"Just wondering," Hatter said to March. "What game are you playing? You seem to be all over the field, what goal are you aiming at?"

March silently trudged through the water. "Okay, let's try something else. How did Grypht and Moxie know to find us at Dawn's island?"

Still walking forward, March's head spun to face Hatter. "Seems as if Dodo has a weakness…pain."

Hatter became concerned. Even though Dodo was a pain in the ass sometimes, everything he did was for the resistance. "Did they hurt him bad?"

"Didn't really ask, didn't really care." Spinning his head forward March stomped on through the water.

Spying something in the distance Hatter sprinted to it. The water around him sprayed forward as he slid to a stop. "There you are," he softly declared.

Once March caught up to Hatter he saw something very large and very peculiar sticking out of the sandbar.

It was a mushroom, but not just any mushroom. This one was ten feet tall, with a crown twelve feet wide. Treading under the mushroom's umbrella Hatter walked around the trunk-like stem.

March stared up at the giant fungus. "What the hell is that?"

"A giant Mushroom," Hatter replied

"I know what it is," March snapped back.

"Then why did you ask?"

Clenching his fists March growled, "Tell me what the hell you're looking for?"

"The map said that to awaken the island of the Black Rose, we must first show the moon the sun." Several minutes of examining the stem Hatter found a half moon carved deeply into the middle of the mushrooms stem. Stepping back he looked up.

"Well that's not going to work."

March sloshed closer to the mushroom, "What's not?"

"The mushrooms' cap," he pointed to the black bottom of the mushroom. "It's blocking the light. We need to find a way of getting the sunlight to the moon."

Hatter took a few steps back. "I need something to send the sun to the moon."

Hatter stumbled forward as March slapped him in the back. "Why didn't you say anything before we left? We could have brought a mirror."

Hatter angrily spun around. "Well I didn't know I would be finding a giant mushroom sittin' in the middle of a sandbar, did I!"

Hatter squinted as the suns rays reflected off of March's steel head. An idea came to him. Would he be able to reflect the sun towards the moon using March's head? "Hold still." He slowly reached up, "If you'll just let me…" Grabbing March's head he shifted it in the sunlight. As he saw the weak light reflected on the mushrooms stem, he quickly ruled out using March's head. The surface was to dull and scared. It would never be able to reflect a light strong enough. He needed something more pure.

"This is a waste of time," March said. "Let's go back and get a mirror or even rock glass might work."

"Rock glass," Hatter murmured. Raising his hand, he stared at the life rings. "Just maybe."

Holding the rings up opposite of the sun he turned his hand until he saw tiny beams of light reflected on the mushrooms thick stem. He kissed the rings on his hand, "Thank you Alice and Charlie, you're going to help me with this yet."

"Okay," Hatter announced. "Now comes the tricky part. If this does work, everyone here is going to have to run back to the boat as fast as possible."

"Why?" one of the Suits asked.

"Because the island we're looking for is hidden below us. Once I trigger it, in a few minutes this sand bar is going to be replaced by a full fledged island equipped with all the modern convinces."

Slowly Hatter began to aim the reflected beams of the sun on the Mushrooms stem. "Get ready," Hatter said. "Nearly there." Hatter lowered the light until he saw it hit the center of the crescent moon. Immediately he felt a rumbling below his feet.

"That's it…Go, go, go!" Hatter shouted. Holding onto his hat he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Even though he was sporting a steel head, Hatter was surprised just how quickly March could run. Hatter gasped in shock as a tree suddenly sprouted out of the ground and grew up high in the air in front of him. Running around it he kept his eyes ahead. Hearing someone scream, he saw one of the Suits impaled on a growing tree. His body was carried skyward.

"Have…to run…faster," Hatter panted.

He pumped his arms and legs until his lungs felt as if they would burst. Seeing the boat ahead he thought he had a chance, until he tripped over a boulder that burst from the sand. Rolling on the ground he was surprised to feel someone helping him up.

"Can't afford to loose you yet," March said. "Get those feet moving Hatter, we're almost there."

Reaching the boat Hatter, March and two Suits leaped into the small boat that had been waiting for their return. "Get the hell out of here…NOW!" March shouted.

Revving the boat the sailor steered it away from the emerging island.

Looking back Hatter could see an entire island growing out of the churning waters. He also noticed that the land was catching up with them.

Turning he strongly urged the sailor, "Faster, you must go faster."

Moving the handle to the throttle fully forward the occupants of the boat felt as if they were being pulled back as the boat raced away from the island.

It was moments later that Hatter realized the island had fully surfaced. They were no longer in danger. Breathing a sigh of relief, the sailor steered the boat to Grypht's yacht.

Noticing the silence, Alice searched the beach for Charlie. She became alarmed when she could not find him. They had been waiting on the beach for what seemed like hours. "Jack, did you see where Charlie went?"

"No Alice, I didn't know he left."

Alice searched the sand, finding his footprints she followed them, Jack rushed up to her and remained close to her side. They walked down a small path of flowers that had been pushed to the side. As they struggled to walk through the thick undergrowth Alice was relieved to hear Charlie's voice.

"Charlie," Alice called out. "Where are you?."

She ran towards his voice, until she found herself standing at the edge of a large hole. If Jack had not been behind her she would have fallen in. Reaching out he grabbed her and pulled her back. Holding her tightly, he gently said, "Alice, I nearly lost you."

She patted him on the arm, "Thank you."

Telling her to stay back Jack moved forward until he came to the edge of the hole.

"I'm over here!" he heard Charlie call out.

Searching the hole he could see him standing precariously on a small ledge half way down. "How on earth did you get down there."

"Well it was not on purpose, I was looking for something and the ground just seemed to open up and swallow me. Thankfully I was able to catch myself on this ledge. But I am not sure how long it will sustain me, I am sorry to say that I have put on a few pounds in my later years."

"Hold on, I'll try to find a way to bring you up," Jack told him.

"I shall persevere Prince Jack, I shall persevere."

"How is he?" Alice asked Jack from behind.

"Stuck for now, he's fallen down the hole. We need to figure a way of getting him out of there. You wouldn't happen to carry a rope with you?"

Grinning widely Alice said, "Not a rope, but would a flying horse do?"

Cursing himself for not thinking the same thing Jack called down to Charlie, "I'll be back." He then sprinted back to the beach to fetch one of the flying horses.

"Charlie, what on earth were you thinking?" Alice scolded him.

"I am sorry Alice," Charlie sighed. "I saw something that was most rare. I just had to have it, unfortunately this happened."

"What was worth your life, Charlie?"

"A flower Alice…a flower most rare. It was used by ancient Knights to heal the severest of wounds. I felt a precious treasure like that is worth catching."

"Not worth your life, Charlie," Alice corrected him.

Minutes later Charlie could hear the sounds of his invention. Looking up he saw Jack slowly flying his horse over the hole. "Can I get it down there?" he shouted to Charlie as he circled the hole.

"Pull your stirrups down and its head back," Charlie replied.

Following his orders Jack was pleased to find the horse stopped, yet still remained aloft. Using the reins he slowly steered the horse down into the hole to where Charlie was trapped. Maneuvering the horse to face away from Charlie, he waited for the Knight to hop on. Once Charlie's arms wrapped around him Jack eased the stirrups up, the horse began to rise out of the hole.

With Charlie safely behind Jack, Alice ran back to the beach. She arrived just as Jack landed his horse on the sand. Alice ran to Charlie and hugged him tightly, "Don't ever do that again."

Shyly looking up at her he silently nodded his head.

"Alice," Jack said, "You have something caught on your jacket."

Jack grabbed a flower that was stuck to her jacket, as he pulled it they all heard a soft growling sound.

"Wait," Charlie said. He took the flower from Jack's hands and carefully examined it. "This flower, it is a Tiger Lilly."

"You'll hear a Tigers roar," Alice said. Pulling out the scroll she rolled it open. She saw words beginning to appear on the scrolls aged surface.

_**"The where you search for Hatter, has now become a when.**_

_**Mount your horses fast, and follow the tigers to their den."**_

__Charlie yelped as the Tiger lily he held suddenly turned into a giant butterfly. Hearing a rustling they saw hundreds of butterflies fly out of the grove of flowers and join it. Slowly they began to lift high into the air.

"Quickly now!" Charlie energetically shouted. "We need to follow them."

Alice jumped behind Jack while Charlie mounted his horse. Rising into the sky they could see the flock of butterflies flying to the northeast.

"There," Alice pointed to them. "We follow them and we finally find Hatter."

Tightly clutching Jack she closed her eyes, and prayed that her journey would soon be over. Jack also closed his eyes as her warm body leaned on his. He treasured any moment he had with her. For he knew once they caught up with Hatter she would no longer be his, but for now though she was with him, and that was all that mattered…for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Eleven**

Sitting on the new beach Hatter looked up at the thick forest growth. He was amazed at how quickly it grew out of the waters. Several Suits worked around him unloading supplies onto the shore.

Plopping down next to him, Moxie nudged him with her shoulder. "This is incredible, sweetie. I don't know how you did it."

Hatter gently laughed. "Walk on water, raise islands, that's easy. Now trying to get a dormouse in a tea pot…"

Moxie laughed with him. In all the years she's known Hatter, she passionately flirted with him, only because Grypht ordered her to. Sitting next to him now, having a nice chat with him, she realized that she didn't want to flirt with him anymore, she just wanted to be his friend.

Basking in his smile, she hoped that Grypht's men would take a bit longer getting ready before they began to explore the island. She thought, maybe with time he would start looking at her just as he looked at his Alice.

Her smile fell as Grypht called her to him. Standing up, she brushed the sand from her pants, "Duty calls." As she took her place by Grypht's side he was ordering six Suits to keep watch over Sir Leon and Lord Corn. "In case we don't find the Black Rose, I can ransom them," Grypht told Mad March. "I always like to have a little insurance in the wings. Lets go!" Grypht shouted. "The sooner we start, the sooner this will end."

"I will not be kept from being a part of this," Lord Leon roared. "The Black Rose will be mine to use, not yours Grypht."

"Mine too," Lord Corn whined. "Oh, Mother will be missing me. She'll be sending some men to look for me."

'I'm counting on that," Grypht said. With twenty Suits in tow he stepped up to Hatter. He was currently using his hat to knock the sand from his pants. Grypht stopped just in front of him. "You've done wonderfully so far my boy, wonderfully. Don't disappoint me now, or endanger your friends." Pointing to the jungle he told Hatter, "Just lead us to the location of The Black Rose. Oh, and don't take this personally, it's just a warning." Grypht pulled out a gun. Moxie screamed as he fired at Hatter. The bullet tore into his jacket and grazed his left arm. Gripping his arm Hatter was in shock. This was the last thing he expected Grypht to do.

"That was just a warning," Grypht casually informed him. "You see I'm tired of the games you've been playing, I want you to take us to the location straight away. No detours, no diversions, otherwise the next one will be your other arm, then a leg, and so on…do we have an understanding?"

"Perfectly," Hatter hissed. Clutching his arm, he saw blood through his fingers.

"Excellent," Grypht cooed. "You've always been a quick learner. Now you lead, we'll follow." He tucked the gun back in his jacket.

Hatter struggled to contain his anger as he took out the map with his other hand. Opening it he tried to find out their location on the map, suddenly he felt someone tug at this jacket.

"Let me wrap that up," Moxie said.

Taking his arm out of the jacket Moxie began to clean his wound and then wrap his arm with a familiar looking handkerchief. "Sorry Hatter," she whispered to him as he examined the map. "Grypht has always been very impatient. Please, don't mess with him anymore." Finished dressing the wound she helped him put on his jacket. As he looked at her he couldn't help but notice the tears under her eyes. "Never told you about my tears did I?" Gently patting him on his back she said, "Let's just say they were in Grypht's way and he got them out…permanently." Weakly smiling she stepped back, "Okay Grypht, I fixed him. Now can we go? When this is done I'm going to take a long hot bath!"

Once he got his bearings Hatter silently marched into the forest. Setting the pace he led Grypht's little gang deeper into the jungle.

It took hours of walking before Hatter actually spotted something that was marked on the map of the island. They walked out of a tropical jungle into a forest. According to the map the forest was called the Devouring Grove.

"What is this place?" March asked.

"It's called The Passive forest," Hatter lied. "We have to pass through here to get to where the Black Rose is hidden." He tucked the map in his pocket. "It shouldn't be far now."

As he carefully walked into the forest he kept a close eye to everything around them. Hearing a strange sound he suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" Grypht shouted.

"I'd keep my voice down if I was you," Hatter softly whispered.

"I…I don't know what that was," Moxie said. "But it sounds big."

"The island is only several hours old. How could there possibly be animal life here?"

Hatter scolded Grypht to be quiet. "You've just seen an entire bloody Island lift up out of the ocean, and you have a hard time believing that there could be creatures here?"

Everyone jumped when they heard a scream from behind. Looking back Hatter saw one of the Suits being dragged into a ring of bushes. Leaves flew in the air as well as legs and arms as something unseen was devouring the Suit. The remaining Suits pulled out their guns, aiming them at the bush.

What happened next was so fast it took everyone's breath away. The Suits began firing at the bushes where the creature was eating their companion. Hatter heard a warning and saw another creature rush towards them. It was all teeth and claws, flying out of the bushes it headed straight to a Suit. They fired at the advancing creature, but it was to fast. It managed to duck every shot, latching on to another Suit it dragged him into another ring of bushes. There it contentedly began eating him.

"We have to get out of here," Grypht said.

"Where?" Hatter pointed out that they were nearly surrounded by the bushes.

"I didn't see them there before," March pointed out. At the rate the bushes were going, it wouldn't take long for them to be surrounded. Then the creatures would have a field day picking them off one by one.

"Got any plans?" March asked Hatter. Cocking his gun, he shot into a bush that was getting a bit to close to them. He heard a shriek that was so high pitched it hurt everyone's ears.

"Me?" Hatter squeaked.

"You've always had a strong sense of survival Hatter, one of the reasons you made a good partner. Figure something out."

Seeing a third Suit being dragged towards a bush Hatter realized that he just may have found a way to end this madness, or rather the Island did. Once Grypht shot him he quickly realized that the rules had changed. If he did manage to find the Black Rose Grypht wasn't going to let him live, he knew that now. March would then go back to the fortress and kill Alice and Charlie. Hearing a blood curdling scream Hatter saw another creature had popped out of his bush and latched onto the legs of a Suit being dragged away. Both creatures played tug of way with the man until their dispute was finally settled. Hatter had to look away as the creatures ran into their bushes with what was left of the Suit.

"This was it," Hatter thought. "The chance he'd been waiting for." If they all died then Charlie would be safe, Wonderland would be safe, and most importantly, Alice. He was now willing to forfeit his life to save his friends. Stepping back he waited for the creatures to stop Grypht and March.

"You're giving up," March growled. "I know that look, seen it hundreds of times."

"At least Alice will be safe," he numbly replied.

March cursed as his last shot missed a creature. "If I get out of this alive, what I'm going to do to your girlfriend will make this massacre seem like a walk in the park."

Grypht shoved one of the Suits forward just as a creature was about to snatch him. Latching onto the Suit, he began to pull him away. The man clawed the ground begging Grypht to shoot the creature.

"Sorry," Grypht said, "Have to save them for myself."

"No!" Moxie cried. "I don't want to die like that." She pleaded with Hatter. "Please Hatter, don't let me die like that. Please, help us."

Hatter felt sorry for her, sorry that she was a part of all this, but this was the only way he could think of to protect Alice and Charlie. Resolved that he was about to die, he waited for his end. Cocking his head he heard something over the cries of fear and Moxie crying, it was a roar in the skies. Looking up he saw something, something that brought back his will to live. Something that made him desperately search the forest for a way to escape. Spying the bush where March had first shot one of the creatures he noticed that the ring of bushes was dying. The leaves had turned brown, and fallen. He saw the creature lying in its center, a fatal wound in its side.

"They must be connected to the bushes," Hatter said. "Get rid of the bushes and just maybe." Hatter searched his pockets, he pumped his fist in triumph as he found what he was looking for. He then checked the ground, finding a branch that had fallen from the tree above he greedily grabbed it.

Another cry was heard and then another. The creatures managed to take four more of the Suits. Everyone fired into the bushes but the creatures now knew the danger of bullets. They moved their bushes out of the way.

"See you've changed your mind, well you'd better do something quick," March warned him. "We're running out of bullets."

"What makes you think I got something planned?" he snapped back.

March eyed the branch he had in his hand, nodding his head Hatter said, "Okay, I've got something planned." He pointed to the bushes. "I think they're somehow connected to them. If we take them out that would expose them."

"How are we going to do that?" Grypht asked.

"By introducing them to fire," Hatter replied. Flicking his lighter on he passed its flame under the dry leaves of the fallen branch. Immediately it ignited in flames.

"Cover me," Hatter shouted to March. Hatter ran to the closest bush, lunging the branch forward he touched the flames on the bush. As he backpedaled away he actually heard an unearthly scream as the leaves on the bush burst into flames. In seconds the bush was engulfed in fire. The creature inside wailed in agony as its shelter was being destroyed. As the bush died, so did the creature.

"Better than I hoped for," Hatter gleefully said. "This way," Hatter shouted.

"That branch isn't going to last long," March snarled. "There's too many of them."

"We don't have to burn them all, just enough for us to escape. Quickly, this way."

With March watching his back Hatter touched the burning branch to any bush that blocked their way. Leaping and jumping over the burning bushes they were able to work their way past the devouring creatures. Holding the burning branch ahead, Hatter told what was left of the party which way to run. Once the last one was saved he threw the branch at the closest bush and ran to catch up with the others.

They didn't stop running until they were sure they were far enough away from the deadly creatures. Stopping, they all tried to catch their breaths. Hatter saw Moxie smiling at him, "Thanks sweetie, for saving me, I mean us." She gently kissed him on the cheek, "You did it for me cutie, thanks."

"Your…welcome," Hatter panted back. For now he would allow her to believe it was her that influenced him to save them.

March suddenly grabbed Hatter by his shirt, his steel head leaned on his, "If you try that again I'll gut you like a fish."

"Good job," Grypht gasped. He was totally unaware of Hatters death wish.

"I'll keep your little secret for now, but I want you to know I noticed how you changed your mind thanks to Moxie, duly noted, Hatter."

Hatter realized that March now thought that he saved them only because Moxie asked him too. Pursing his lips, he slowly nodded his head.

"Now that we're on the same page again, let's go, daylight is burning."

Once everyone caught their breaths Hatter again took the lead. As they left the forest behind, Hatter fought to contain his excitement. Looking up Hatter searched the skies, to see if he could see Alice, Jack, and Charlie again. He didn't know how they did it, but he was thankful that he saw them flying on of all things, pink horses. They couldn't have picked a better time to fly over head. He now had a purpose, to stall this expedition until Alice and Charlie figured out how to save him. As to Jack, he had no idea why he was with Alice and Charlie. He hoped he would be finding out soon from Alice herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Hatter and Alice in: Race for The Black Rose

**Chapter Twelve**

Jack and Charlie closely followed the butterflies over the waters. Alice scanned the horizon ahead, searching for any sight of land. Finally, she saw something in the distance. The butterflies were flying down towards a large island.

"Alice, this has to be it," Jack shouted back to her. "I've been here before, there was never an island, just water."

Alice hugged Jack tightly, the scroll was right so far. She prayed that it was also right about Hatter. The butterflies swarmed past a beach and then over a jungles tree tops. Alice desperately searched below looking for any sign of Hatter. The jungle beneath them was so dense she could barely look through its thick canopy. She was startled as the jungle's growth change instantly to an ancient forest. The butterflies ahead began to slow down and stop. Slowing their horses Alice searched ahead. Her face flushed cold as she saw a battle being raged through the tree growth. A group of humans were standing in the center of a ring of bushes. As they slowly passed over them she saw a Suit being dragged into a bush by a savage looking creature. She nearly released her hold on Jack as she saw something else. It was Hatter! Leaning over the horse she saw him starring up at them.

"Jack!" she screamed. "Hatter, he's down there."

Charlie had seen him too. They steered their horses in a circle to work their way back. Alice nervously bit her lip, they were taking to long, and those things could be killing him. Coming back again they passed over the ring of bushes. They now saw several of the bushes on fire, and the Suits with Hatter were gone.

"What now?" Jack asked. His answer came as the butterflies resumed their trek over the island.

"I say we follow them," Charlie said. "They led us to Hatter once before, they will surely do so again."

Taking the reins, Jack followed the butterflies. Alice intensely searched below, Hatter was somewhere down there. They had to find a way of getting him away from the Suits. She also saw that Mad March was still with him, his metal rabbit head was unmistakable. Her heart sang as she played over in her mind what she saw. It was Hatter, and he was alive.

Hatter silently stood at the edge of the forest. Before him stood a giant maze whose walls were made of rock and stone. From where they stood they could just barely see the tops of its winding walls. The devouring forest was not the next hurdle in finding the Black Rose, it was the maze.

March stepped up to the entrance of the labyrinth. "I'm guessing we need to find the center of this thing."

Hatter ever so slightly nodded his head.

"The Black Rose," Grypht said. "It's in there?"

"Somewhere in there," Hatter truthfully replied. "We need to find its center." He pointed to the maze's entrance. Carved in the stone above the entrance was a sun with its center missing. Hatter quoted out loud what he recalled Cayto had said, "_**The Dawn grew angry with the sun, removing his heart so cold." **_This is the entrance to where Dawn hid the Suns heart."

"The Black Rose," Grypht said in reverence. "Soon it will be mine."

Hatter pretended to study the map, what he was really trying to do was stall for time. Alice, Charlie and Jack Heart was somewhere on the island. He hoped that if he delayed them long enough his friends would find a way of getting him as far away from Grypht and his men as possible.

"I'm sure you have the thing memorized by now," Grypht said. "Let's go, I'm anxious to see the center of this thing."

Only eleven Suits survived the attack in the woods. March ordered them to guard Hatter relentlessly. After the stunt he pulled in the forest he wanted every Suit keeping a close watch on him.

Moving through the maze Hatter's eyes darted from left to right. Using the map he drew he was able to maneuver easily through the tangled corridors. Finally coming to its center he was once again surprised by the magic of the ancient's.

Before him stood a quaint cottage, roses of every color grew around the small house. Butterflies flittered from flower to flower. A brook flowed lazily at the houses side. What made it so remarkable was that the river just seemed to end once it reached the Maze's walls. Slowly Hatter walked towards the cottage.

"Why the roses?" Grypht asked, "I can't believe that they would hide the Black Rose here. That would be too simple."

"You're right," Hatter said. "That would be too simple, besides…" he pointed to the bed of roses, "Not a black one among them."

"There wouldn't be," Moxie said. "There's no such thing as a black rose."

"If there was," Hatter said. "Then it would be the rarest thing in the world."

Plucking a rose Hatter sniffed it, it was the sweetest scent he ever smelled. Tucking the rose in his button hole, he casually walked up to the door. Stopping in front of the door he reached up and knocked. Leaning forward he waited for an answer.

"Guess no ones home." Hearing a click the door creaked loudly as it slowly began to open. "Guess they are," Hatter murmured. "Hello, anyone there?" Getting no answer he pushed the door fully open and tried to look into the house. It was pitch black, he was unable to see anything. Cautiously he stepped into the cottage.

Passing over the threshold he felt as if he was walking through ice. Stumbling he righted himself. He was standing in near total darkness. He could swear the temperature dropped ten degrees. Spying a light ahead he walked towards it. The darkness slowly grew lighter until he suddenly found himself standing in a huge room. Looking up at a ceiling twenty feet high he guessed that he was in the foyer of a castle. Dust encrusted cobwebs hung down from the ceiling. Before him stood an ornate staircase, its alabaster steps led up and stopped before a landing in the center of the grand room. A stair case on each side of the landing trailed up to the castles second floor.

Fragile leaves swirled on the cracked marble floors. To his right were several broken windows that stood ten feet tall. Through the windows Hatter could just make out snow capped mountains in the distance. It was night here, the moon had just risen. A strong breeze swept the windows ragged curtains on the floors creating a haunting weeping sound. He shivered as the wind seemed to flow right through him. He could hear it whistling up the stairs and down unseen corridors.

"Oh my," Moxie gasped. She had just entered the foyer. "How can it be so big? This was a small cottage. Is it what I think it is, Grypht?"

Grypht casually walked around the outskirts of the huge foyer. "It does appear to be the vestibule of a castle." He gingerly touched a weathered statue. "Ancient magic," he whispered in awe. "That was not a threshold we crossed over, but I think a portal that led us to this!" Grypht raised his hands above his head. "The castle of the Black Rose."

Each Suit who walked into the ancient castle was just as astonished as the next. March was the last one to enter. Coming to the center of the hallway he stopped. His head turned slowly, scanning for anything that might be a danger to them. Satisfied that they were safe for now, he turned his attention back to finding the Black Rose.

"If the Rose is in here," Hatter said. "It may take us a bit longer to find it."

"Why do you say that?" Grypht asked him.

Standing at the bottom of a staircase Hatter patted the banister. Grypht could see carved roses flowing up the black banister. Hatter then pointed to several paintings that hung on crumbling walls. Even in the subdued light they were able to make out black roses on each painting. As they closely began to examine the room more roses were found.

"Why did they have to make it so difficult for me!" Grypht bellowed.

His voice echoed in the castle, first growing fainter, but then growing louder. Hanging on the word 'me' it repeated over and over, louder and louder until suddenly it stopped, the room fell dead silent.

Hatter's voice broke the silence. "Is it just me, or does anyone else think that this place may be haunted?"

"Don't believe in ghosts," March said.

"Riiight, this coming from Mr. Living dead."

"Even if there are spirits, they can't harm us."

"You sure about that?" Hatter pointed behind March. Spinning his head fully around he saw the remains of three Knights. Boney hands and white skulls peeked out of their dusty armor.

"Most likely treasure hunters," Grypht surmised. "Now, if you please Hatter, where to next?"

Hatter shrugged his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"You have the map!" Grypht countered.

Hatter unfolded the map and showed it to Grypht. "Yeah, but it doesn't have the house plans to this bloody monstrosity. From now on, we're on our own."

Pulling out his knife, March said in a deadly voice, "Then tell me why I don't slit your throat?"

"Why?" Hatter said. "Let's see, maybe because I may not know where the Rose is located, but if we do find it you'll need me to translate something I wrote about how to actually get the thing without ending up joinin' the Treasure Hunter's club over there." Hatter pointed to the skeletons of the fallen Knights. March reluctantly shoved his knife back in its hiding place.

"First thing I think we should do is split up," Hatter suggested.

"Bad idea," March said.

"If we split up we can cover more ground." Hatter reasoned.

"And it will also allow you to find the rose and claim it for yourself," Grypht said. "Bad plan old boy, I think for now we stick together."

"I heartily agree," Hatter heard a familiar voice say from behind.

"Me too!" another voice shouted.

Hatter took his hat off and impatiently ran his fingers through his hair. "This party just keeps gettin' better." He saw walking into the foyer Sir Leon and Lord Corn. Hatter noticed that both men looked a bit disheveled. He guessed that the trip here was as upsetting as theirs was.

"How the hell did you get here?" March growled.

"Your men could not hold me, I am a Leon! And I will not be left out of this," Sir Leon's gravely voice boomed in the foyer. "This expedition was mine to lead."

"I was the one that started it," Lord Corn meekly added.

"Your value to me has gone down drastically," Grypht said. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Lord Corn. "I will snuff out your miserable life if its.." Grypht's words were drowned by the sound of a woman wailing. Her voice filled the foyer. Everyone ran together, as they searched for the owner of the voice. The wailing was so loud Hatter could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He could see that even March was affected by the woman's cry. His head nervously shook from side to side.

"L…look," Lord Corn stammered. He was pointing at the staircase. At its center landing a beautiful lady stood dressed in ragged clothes. Her dress flowed around her as the wind grew stronger. What frightened Corn the most was being able to faintly see the stained glass of the window behind her through her body. She was as transparent as glass. Slowly she descended the stair case. Her footsteps as soft as a babies kiss.

Hatter didn't know what to make of her. He was surprised to find that he wasn't frightened of her. In fact he almost felt warmed by her haunting smile. Reaching the bottom of the staircase the spirit gently smiled at him. Slowly she floated towards them. Her melodic voice began to sing a litany.

_"Life, and death, dawn, and night, its eternal deadly circle starts._

_The race begins, the players are here to perform their fated parts._

_ The Rose of Black is what you seek._

_ But finding it is not for the meek._

_ Cheaters will be penalized, a swift death ends their treachery._

_ While noble deeds will be rewarded, with a prosperous legacy_

_Many have tried and all have failed._

_The Rose of Night still remains veiled._

Flowing past them, she slowly faded until the winds carried what was left of her away.

Her hands shaking Moxie placed it on Grypht's arm. "Grypht honey, I would put that gun away if I was you."

"Why?" Grypht said.

"The ghost gave you a warning. She said cheaters will be penalized by death. Killing him would be cheating."

"Yes," Sir Leon said. Embarrassed that he showed fear for the ghostly visit, he boldly stepped forward. "She said that the race has begun, the players are all here. We are the players she spoke of for only Lord Corn and I have the right to possess the Black Rose," he sniffed.

"She never said who the players were," Grypht countered. "She may have been speaking about me as well."

"Or for that matter, everyone in the room," Hatter added. Smiling widely he said, "Hatter, King of Wonderland. Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Don't forget that I'm still in control here," Grypht warned him.

"Are you?" Hatter asked. Putting his hands in his pockets he took a skip step forward. "Seems as if your claws have been snipped." Leaning his face closer he grinned so widely his lone dimple smiled at Grypht. "As long as we're in this castle, you can't harm a hair on my hatted head."

"Really?" Grypht said. Handing his gun to one of the Suits he gave him an order, "Shoot him."

At first the Suit hesitated, he'd heard what the Ghost said. He may die if he killed Hatter. "You fool," Grypht spat out. "She said only players in the race, that's not you, now shoot him, shoot him now!"

Accepting Grypht's reasoning he aimed his gun at Hatter and shot it. Hatter closed his eyes, and waited for the pain in his leg. Feeling nothing he opened his eyes. He was shocked to see the bullet whirling in the air, in front of his leg. Slowing down it fell to the floor. Hearing a gasping sound he saw the Suit that shot him desperately clawing at his neck. His face contorted as if something was choking him. Getting the unseen entity to release its hold the Suit screamed in fear as his legs were pulled out from under him. He pleaded for someone to help him as he was dragged down the foyer and up the stairs. His cries echoed through the castle, they seemed to come from the very walls. Then they stopped.

Gulping hard Moxie softly said, "It's true, we're all a part of this race."

"This changes things," Grypht said.

"I don't want to die. I'm not doing this anymore, I'm leaving," Lord Corn whined. He ran back to where they entered the castle. His face flushed white as he saw the entrance was gone. "We're trapped," he cried. "We're all going to die."

March rushed over to closely examine the solid stone wall that now stood where the door once existed. "He's right," March said. "We won't be getting out of here that way."

"Well," Hatter happily said. "Guess this party's over. I must say this is the most unfun I've ever had. Thanks Grypht, you really know how to not show a guy a good time." Bending at his waist he flourished his hat to the side. "Now if you'll excuse me." He slowly climbed up the stairs.

March stepped up to the bottom of the staircase. "Where are you going?"

Stopping at the landing in the center, Hatter brightly smiled. "Me? I'm looking for a way out of here. If you guys still want to find the Black Rose good hunting."

"But you still have the last clue you haven't translated," Grypht shouted.

"Oh yes, about that." Tilting his hat he said, "I lied. See you…never!"

Whistling happily he rushed up the left stairs. Stopping on the second floor he searched for a way to get out of the castle. Walking past a dark corridor he gulped as he was suddenly pulled into the corridor. Prepared to fight his attacker off he was stunned as his assailant proceeded to kiss him passionately on the lips. Pulling his foe off his voice broke as he said, "Sorry, I'm taken."

"I know you are," he heard a familiar voice say. "Alice!" Hatter sighed. Wrapping his arms around her he held her tightly. He never wanted to be separated from her again.

"Ahem," he heard from the dark.

As his eyes became adjusted to the darkness Hatter saw Charlie and Jack Heart standing before him. "I don't know how you were able to find me," Hatter said. "But I have to say, those pink horses are the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

Charlie blushed, "Splendid, I knew that you would like them."

Hatter was curious. "How long have you been here?"

"We just followed the butterflies," Charlie informed him. "They led us to the cottage. We secreted the horses behind the cottage and entered. I must say this castle did astound me at first."

"We haven't been waiting here long," Alice told him. "The scroll told us we'd find you here."

She pulled out the scroll. Hatter quickly opened it, "Cayto, can you tell us how to get out of here?"

The reply was nearly instant. "Sorry, but you have to stay. The game has started, it cannot stop. The players are all here, you must see this to the end."

Hatter looked up at Jack. "I wondered why the ghost said all the players were here."

Hiding upstairs Alice, Charlie and Jack were able to hear the spirits litany. Jack now understood what it meant. "My presence," Jack said in revelation. "With all three contenders for the crown of Wonderland inside the castle the race was triggered. We can't leave until we find the Black Rose."

"Well let's go find it then. We can't let the others get to it first." Hatter spun around and started walking down the corridor, he abruptly stopped as he heard Alice say, "No."

Spinning back to face her he said in a small voice, "no."

"Hatter, that's what the others are expecting you to do. What if we let them think you're looking for the Rose, but you're not?"

Hatter shook his finger at her, "Alice, you've been hangin' around Charlie too long." Winking at her he gave her a warm smile, "But I think I know what you mean." Staring down the dark corridors he declared, "Let the games begin."


	13. Chapter 13

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Thirteen**

Alice quietly led Hatter to an ornate railing that overlooked the first floor. Here they would be able to safely keep an eye on what was happening below.

"What are they doing now?" Charlie whispered as soft as possible.

"As expected," Hatter replied. "Arguing about who's in charge, and who's going to find the Rose first."

Turning, Hatter sat on the floor with his back against the railing. "Even with this rule of death-by-cheatin', I'm sure March will find a way around it. He's the one to watch out for, as well as Grypht."

"How did he and Moxie know where to find you?" Alice said.

"Dodo," Hatter sadly responded. "They got to him somehow. Knowing Dodo's stubbornness it wouldn't have been easy to get him to talk."

"I'm actually shocked Corn is so far away from his Mother," Jack said. "He holds on to her tighter than his brandy snifter. I suppose the prospect of becoming the next King of Wonderland gave him a bit of courage to cut her apron strings."

"Guys," Alice hissed. "They're up to something."

Turning around Hatter pushed his head against the railing. He listened closely to what was being said.

"I don't want to die," Lord Corn cried. "My mother will be so angry. I'm staying here where it's safe," Lord Corn huffed. Stomping to the foot of the staircase he sat on the bottom step and hugged tightly the first rail of the banister.

"You've always been a spineless fool," Sir Leon growled. "Stay here like the sniveling coward that you are, I'm going to find the Black Rose and claim it for myself."

Spying a door to his left he stormed over to it. Without a glace back he shoved the door open and walked into the room.

"One down," Hatter said. "Lord Leon's alone, he won't last long here."

"I'd say two," Jack said. "Corn has a death grip on that banister, he's not going anywhere."

"Then that just leaves Grypht and March to..."

Alice quickly placed her hand over Hatters mouth. She mutely nodded ahead. Slowly turning his head he saw one of the Suits, a six of clubs, sneaking up the staircase. Releasing her hold on him, they slowly began to crawl to the back of the landing. They silently watched as the Suit appeared to be looking for something.

Coming to a small table he closely examined a dusty lamp. Fine jewels hung from its shade. "Brilliant," the six of clubs sighed. "I'm going to be a rich man."

He quickly plucked off each jewel and placed them into his pocket. A satisfied grin set on his face, he wandered down one of the corridors. Passing a plain lamp he knocked it on the floor, "Useless crap," he hissed. Meticulously he made his way down the corridor searching for more treasure.

"A lone hunter, mayhap?" Charlie whispered into Hatters ear. Hatter nodded his head in agreement. Sitting back in the darkest part of the landing they watched as the Suit slowly touched and examined everything in the corridor. From where they sat they could see to the end of the corridor he was walking down.

"Good god," Charlie sighed, "Look there."

The Suit was now half way down the corridor, behind him they saw the aged wallpaper begin to peel off the walls in long strips. Caught by the strong breeze that blew through the castle, the wallpaper began to slowly spin in a lazy circle as it drifted down the corridor towards the Suit.

The six of Spades thoroughly searched the corridor, he wasn't stupid. He understood perfectly what the spirit said. He realized that he actually may have a chance to claim the Black Rose for himself. Sneaking away from the others he figured if he found it first, he would use it. And while searching if he happened to find other treasures what harm would it be to take it? Feeling a tickle behind his head he reached back and scratched it. Coming to a door he pressed his hand on the rusted doorknob. Feeling that tickle again he turned around. He was shocked to find strips of wallpaper dancing before him. Moving in a circle they flowed closer and closer to him, until the tip of one of the strips touched his foot. Immediately it spun around him, pulling him to the center of the corridor.

The other strips also began to wrap around him, spinning the Suit like a top. As he was about to scream for help, his mouth was covered by a thick piece of paper. Tighter, and faster the paper spun him until the only thing not covered was his eyes. He whirled like a top in the corridor, his body squeezed tighter in the paper. The paper tornado grew thinner and thinner, until the paper spun by a blank wall. Suddenly stopping it flattened, what was left of the Suit was glued to the wall. Only his eyes and faint outline of a man remained. The jewels that he stole peeked out of the paper. Falling to the ground they rolled down the corridor and back to the lamp shade, latching onto their original position. What was left of the six of spades now served as a warning to the others in the castle.

"You can look now, it's stopped," Hatter gently told Alice. She lifted her head from his shoulder. She couldn't bear to watch the Suit die. Hatter gently smiled at her, he tried to cheer her up. "Always like a good hug, but I think now is not the time." Taking the rose he found outside of the cottage he handed it to her, "For you, milady" he softly said. "To help you forget."

Inhaling its sweet scent Alice thanked him, and placed it in the button hole of her coat.

Silently slipping away from the landing they stopped at the end of the corridor next to the jeweled lamp.

"All he did was take these jewels," Jack said. "Why did the Castle kill him? That was a horrible way to die."

"I think it was because he acted in an ungallant way." Charlie said. "This castle, it seems to be trying to say something…" Charlie trailed off. Closing his eyes he began to hum mystically. Lifting his hand he touched the wall. Once his hand made contact he flinched, his face contorted in agony. "The castle," he said in a haunted voice. "It was made to protect the Black Rose, but it will also not hesitate to protect itself." Opening his eyes Charlie's brows twisted in agony as he tried to release his hand. He became alarmed when he found he was unable to. He frantically pulled and jerked his hand but it felt as if it was firmly attached to the wall. Hatter and Jack grabbed his arm and pulled on it until finally all three fell to the carpeted floor.

"Charlie, you okay?" Hatter gasped.

"That was quite invigorating," Charlie enthused.

"Charlie," Hatter panted. "Only you would get excited that an ancient castle wanted to eat you."

Quickly getting off the floor, Hatter and Jack struggled to help Charlie stand. Adjusting his armor Charlie corrected Hatter. "I don't believe it was trying to eat me per say, but I did feel that she wanted to communicate with me."

"She?" Alice asked. "You mean the castle is alive, and she's a she?'

"Oh yes," Charlie chuckled. "Very much alive, I do believe that you saw her below. She is the lady of the castle, and sworn protector of The Black Rose."

"Let's hope she likes you, Charlie," Hatter said, "Could be a big help."

Charlie cheeks flushed, "One can only hope."

"Okay," Hatter said. "Lesson for the day, don't take anything or hurt the castle, I can live with that."

"Agreed," Charlie said.

Below them they could hear March and Grypht arguing. Hatter stood silent, hopeful that one would try to harm the other, and the Castle would settle matters between them. The arguing suddenly stopped, all he could hear were the winds of the castle whistling through the corridors. Stepping closer to the landing that overlooked the first floor he peeked over the railing and saw Moxie gently stroking Grypht's back.

"Grypht honey, you need to control your temper," Moxie said.

Hatter shook his head, "Moxie knows how to keep Grypht's temper from getting him killed. They'll start searching soon. We're not going to be able to stop them and keep the castle from killing us. I think we need to try and find the Black Rose for ourselves."

"I agree," Jack said. "But first, I really think we need to know the lay of the land, so to speak" Jack suggested.

Alice gulped hard. "Are you saying that we should explore the haunted castle?"

"Actually it was not my idea, but the castles I believe." He motioned for Alice to look behind. Turning around she saw a rusted armor standing in an alcove. Its head slowly turned to look at her. A blood red glow poured out of its eye holes. Slowly they saw the deadly axe it held begin to lift from the floor.

Charlie's voice quivered as he said, "I…I vote we explore."

"I second," Hatter said.

"Third," Jack chimed in.

"Exploring can be a good thing," Alice said, as they briskly walked down the hallway.

Careful not to offend the Castle, they gingerly explored the dark corridors. Unfortunately the only light for the castle came from broken windows. Many of the corridors they passed by were pitch black, they needed some form of light. Their answer arrived as they came upon a long table. Several candelabras were all lined up in a row on the table top. Pulling out a box of matches from his armor, Charlie used it to light four of the candelabras. Taking one, Hatter hurried down to the last dark corridor they had passed. Holding the candles high, he saw the flames flicker away from the corridor.

"Just as I thought," Hatter said. "I think there may be stairs down there, the breeze here is to strong." Leading the way, he headed to the end of the corridor. His suspicions proved right. A small staircase led both up and down the castle.

"Which way?" Hatter asked his companions.

"How about up?" Alice suggested. "It worked for us before."

Hatter agreed, "Up it is then."

Slowly they ascended the staircase. With Hatter in the lead, followed by Alice and Charlie, Jack remained in the rear."

The staircase led to the third floor. As they reached the top they were all in awe of what lie before them. The room, the entire room and its contents was made of solid gold. Hatter blinked his eyes in wonder. He'd never seen so much gold before.

Jack stepped up to a chair made of solid gold. "My god, just the cushion is worth millions."

"Perhaps this is a trap by the ancients?" Charlie wondered. "Tempt us with untold riches and sway us from the task of finding the Black Rose."

"If it is, I'd say its working." Hatter couldn't believe how much gold he was looking at. He could buy a new tea shop, no he could buy a hundred tea shops. Placing his candelabra on a table, he slowly reached down to touch a gold plate.

Charlie suddenly gripped his hand, "Hatter, don't."

Hatter felt angry, why would he stop him? How could he stop him, he wasn't his friend. His friend would let him take as much as he could carry. As he tried to pull his hand out of Charlie's tight grip the White Knight softly said, "If you touch that Hatter you will surely join the other unfortunate souls." Charlie motioned with his head for Hatter to look behind him. Turning around he saw several golden statues lined up in front of a stained glass window. Whoever carved them was a genius. Every small detail was etched into the gold.

"These are exquisite statues," Jack remarked in wonder.

"No Prince Jack," Charlie said. "I think that they are not just statues, but former treasure hunters. I do believe that this is a trap set by the ancients. This is not a promise of riches, but a promise of death."

Examining the statues closer Jack saw a scar on one mans arm, his face was unshaven. The other had a mole and broken finger, while a third had a noticeable hole in his shoes. "Yes," Jack whispered as he backed away from the statues. "I believe you're right. No artist no matter how gifted could put in that much detail."

Hatter blinked his eyes, as he tried to shake off the anger he felt for Charlie. The room had gotten to him, preyed on his past life. Charlie saved him. He knew now that if he did touch that golden plate he would have surely lost his life.

"Hatter," Alice called to him. She was standing in the center of the room. "Come here, look at this."

Grabbing his candles, he rushed over to her. She was standing before a golden alter. Pink gold roses grew around the edge of the basin. In its center was a large rose, its golden pedals sparkled in the moonlight that streamed through the giant windows.

"You said that Cayto gave you some clues, what were they?"

Recalling what Cayto said, Hatter quoted his riddle.

"_**The golden bee, the bishop's hat, and the sharpest wit, **_

_**will cut the trail that leads you to The Black Rose, forth with."**_

"The Bishops hat already came true," he told Alice. "It helped me on Dawn's island. So that just leaves a golden bee, the sharpest wit, and using the sharp wit to cut a trail?" Hatter pinched his eyes in confusion. "Honestly all this riddle's done is give me a bleedin' headache."

Alice stepped closer to the altar. Standing in front of it she stared at the golden rose.

"Alice," Charlie said. "I pray that you are not thinking of touching the rose."

"I don't' know Charlie," Alice said. "I think it may be alright. I mean, think of it, where would you find a golden bee but inside a flower." Swiftly, before anyone could stop her, she reached out and touched the rose that grew in the center of the altar. She let out scream of pain and jumped back. "ALICE!" both Hatter and Jack shouted. They rushed to her side. She was shaking her hand out, embarrassed she nodded that she was all right. "See," she told them, showing her hand. "I just got a little shock when I touched it, it's not golden. Look and see what's in there."

"In what?" Hatter asked her.

"The rose, it wasn't fully open Hatter. Once I saw that, I thought it would be the perfect place for a golden bee to hide. That's why I touched its center. I figured it was the only thing in this room that was safe to touch." Showing them her hand her eyes twinkled, "Guess I was right."

Throwing her a scolding look for scaring him Hatter leaned over the alter and examined its center. He could see that she was right. The rose was not fully open before, but now its center pedals were slowly twisting open. Once they were fully open he smiled brightly at what he saw, "The Golden bee."

In the center of the rose lay a tiny bee, made of pure gold. He tried to touch it, and was shocked to find it was actually alive. Its wings slowly fluttered, moving faster and faster until it lifted out of the rose. It flew straight to the one that woke him up, Alice. It alighted on the rose that Hatter had given her.

"See," Alice said. "Golden Bee."

"Now that we got one," Hatter asked her. "What do we do with it?"

"Not sure, but at least we have a part of the riddle solved. My guess is we'll need it to get to wherever the Black Rose is hidden."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Charlie said.

'Plan, did we have a plan?" Hatter said as they began to walk back down the stairs.

"Yes, I thought we were winging it," Jack said.

"One always has a plan," Charlie said. "Doesn't one?"

Alice slowly walked down the stairs, every so often she would look at the gold bee that sat on her rose, the rose that Hatter gave her. She never mentioned it, but she noticed that Hatter didn't quote the entire poem. She recalled the part that he didn't mention.

_**Four is the number that you will need to break the curse of Dawn.**_

_**Killer, Outcast, Knight, and thief, all four must work as one.**_

That part had already come true, she was the outcast from her world, Charlie of course was the Knight, and Hatter was the thief. She was concerned to think that Jack had to be the killer part of the quote. As they walked past the first floor and climbed further down into the lower floors she would be sure to keep an eye on Jack. She didn't want to believe it, but one of them was the Killer of the four. It could only be Jack.


	14. Chapter 14

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Fourteen**

Once Grypht finally decided to start the search for the Black Rose, they chose to try and follow Hatter. Coming to the second floor it was Moxie that saw something strange on the walls of the castle. Her screams filled the hallway as she found a pair of eyes staring at her.

"Is that what I think it is?" Grypht asked.

March stepped up to the wall. The eyes were unmistakingly human. "Must be the missing Suit."

"What do you think happened to him?" Grypht said. Stepping back he saw the wallpaper was shaped in the outline of a human, flattened but human.

"This castle," March said in a deadly whisper. "My guess is that he tried something that it didn't like."

"Why don't we just take another corridor then." He urged March to take the lead. As they moved through the corridors, March's head moved slowly from left to right, searching for any clue that Hatter was there. Spying something, he kneeled on one knee. Picking an object from the carpet, he showed it to Grypht. "Melted wax, and it's fresh. My guess is that he went this way."

"Then so shall we," Grypht insisted. He remained still when he saw that the corridor the wax was found in front of was blanketed in total darkness. "Do you have a torch handy?"

March looked at the dust on the floor, he followed a scuffed trail to a table where he found several candelabras. Once they were lit, each Suit took one, as well as Grypht. March refused to use one. He walked unafraid into the darkness. It didn't take them long to find the staircase that was used by Hatter.

"Up or down," Grypht asked.

"How about down," Moxie offered.

"Up it is," Grypht said. With March in the lead, he stomped up the stairs. Hesitating at first, Moxie followed Grypht up the stairs. Reaching the top of the stairs she was in shock by what she saw. The entire room was made of solid gold.

"Good heavens," Grypht choked. "Is this for real?"

They slowly walked into the room. The reflected flames of the candles flickered across the golden room.

"A room of unimaginable riches," Grypht sighed.

"Grypht honey, I really don't like this place," Moxie said in a hushed tone. "I think we should go back."

"Nonsense," Grypht scoffed. "How can one possibly pass this by?"

Moxie moved to the top of the staircase, nervously biting her nails, she was ready to bolt down the stairs at any moment.

"How is this even possible?" Grypht said in wonder. He was grinning from ear to ear. With this much gold in his hands he didn't need the Black Rose. He would be richer than any King past, present or future. "I must have this," he gasped. "I must have it all."

March stepped back to stand with Moxie. As she gave him a cursory look he explained, "That does nothing to me. Now give me a throat to slit..."

Spying one of the Suits looking at a gold table set with golden plates, eating ware and goblets Grypht snarled at him, "Don't touch it, it's mine!"

The Suit angrily snapped back, "I'm a part of this just as much as you." He quickly snatched a plate. Another Suit greedily grabbed a goblet. Once their hands touched the gold they immediately stiffened, dropping the plate and goblet they looked back at Grypht, their eyes wide in pain. Their skins began to take on a yellow tinge. Paralyzed their bodies mystically began to slide across the floor. One Suit slid to the end of a line of statues, the other moved over to the beginning. Once they took their place amongst the statues, their skin began to turn golden, until the fires from the candles reflected off their metallic skin.

"I told you Grypht," Moxie cried out. "I told you, something was wrong. If you'd touched any of that gold you'd be standing in that unholy line."

"I don't think this house likes us," March calmly replied.

"Agreed," Grypht weakly said. His face was flushed white. He was seconds away from grabbing one of the gold items himself. His hand shook as it pulled out a handkerchief. Patting his face dry he said in a shaky voice, "Let us continue in our quest to find Hatter." Moxie was the first one to run down the stairs, she couldn't move her feet fast enough. March was the last, he looked back at the two Suits, now shining golden statues. "That only leaves us with seven Suits now," he told Grypht.

Glancing back Grypht said, "It should be enough to see us to the end. Let's go."

As March began to walk down the stairs he stopped, faintly, ever so faintly he could hear the sound of men screaming for help. Shaking it off, he took the stairs two at a time. The faster he found Hatter, the faster he could get out of this haunted prison and back to the city.

Lord Corn had never been so frightened in all his life. He tightly hugged the banister. Closing his eyes he pictured being home with his mother. His eyes popped open when he heard a woman's voice flowing in the breeze. "Whyy do you hiiide?"

"I'm scared," Lord Corn cried. "I want to go home," he sobbed.

"Look for the Black Rose," the voice wailed. "That is what you want, isn't it?"

Lord Corn shook his head, "No, no. I don't want it, it was all mother's idea. I just wanted to be able to spend her money, but she insisted that I had to claim my right to be the ruler of Wonderland."

"What is it that you want?" the woman's voice impeached.

"To not be such a sniveling coward," he moaned. "I know what I am, and I hate it! I want to be as brave as Leon, but I can't, I just can't."

"You can," the voice said. It seemed to be closer. Lord Corn nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw the Lady ghost appear in front of him.

"Find the Black Rose, and you will get what you wish for. You will fear no man, or woman."

Slowly Lord Corn loosened his hold on the banister. "You mean, I could be as brave as Leon?"

"Braver!" the spirit sighed.

Slowly Lord Corn began to stand up. "And I would be a better fighter than him?"

"No man would be able to defeat you. All you have to do is find The Black Rose. Join the race Lord Corn, if you win the prize at the end it will help you to become the greatest ruler of all Wonderland."

"I will rule Wonderland," Lord Corn declared. "With Mother by my side!"

Straightening his jacket he marched up the stairs once reaching the landing he climbed up the left side. Strengthened by the spirits words, he searched the castle for the Black Rose. As he reached the second floor the Lady of the Castle slowly appeared.

"The race has now truly begun, all the players are set in motion. I pray that one of you is strong enough to end my ordeal." She slowly drifted down into the floor. "But be warned, for I will fight, and I will do all that I can to stop you from reaching the Rose, for that is my task, and that is my curse." Her voice echoed in the castle walls, it reached every chamber, every room, everyone that was now trapped in the castle.

"Sounds like your girlfriend is getting frisky," Hatter told Charlie.

Charlie frowned, worry creasing his face. They were currently walking in a large circular room. Twenty doors surrounded them leading to who knew where. They quickly assumed that this had to be the dungeon of the castle.

"This is hopeless," Jack said. "We could be searching here for days, this castle is colossal."

Alice tiredly sighed. She too was getting concerned. After hearing the warning from the Castle spirit, she was beginning to wonder if any of them would be able to get out of here alive.

"Is that a light?" Hatter asked, he saw something flicker in the windows of one of the wooden doors. Stepping up to it, he peered inside. He was surprised to actually see himself looking back. "I believe it's a mirror."

"Think it could be the transporting kind?" Alice anxiously asked.

"That Alice, would be to good to be true."

Handing his candles to Alice, Hatter attempted to open the door. Grasping the knob tightly he gave it a hard jerk. It turned but the door did not open. Planting a foot on the wall Hatter leaned back and pulled on the door knob. A creak and moan echoed in the chamber as he was able to open it up just a tiny bit. Grinning widely at his accomplishment he spat on his hand and pulled the knob again. After a few jerks he managed to get the door open.

Taking the candles back Hatter carefully investigated the room. Standing in the doorframe he could see it was not one mirror but three tall mirrors. Taking one step in he tried to examine them closer. That was when the door slammed hard behind him.

"Deceitful trickster!" the spirit of the castle wailed through the room.

"HATTER!" Alice cried out. Rushing to the door she saw Hatter standing in front of the mirrors. "Hatter, are you all right?" Her fears for him grew as he completely ignored her. He walked further into the room until he stood in front of the three mirrors.

Hatter stared at his reflected images. In each one he saw the ghost of the castle standing behind him. Turning around he could not see her. Looking back at the mirrors, he saw her beautiful face marred with intense anger. He felt a chill as she flew right through him. Spinning around she faced him. That was when Hatter realized that he couldn't move a muscle. Frozen he saw her bottomless eyes gazing up at him.

Her head falling back she screamed, "I know now that you helped him, Cayto." She flew around the room, her hair whipping behind her as she ranted and raved. "The quest for the Rose is one of honor. You betrayed that by giving him clues, and leading his friends here. I will not tolerate that!" she spat out with intense rage. Stopping she floated in front of Hatter. Her face softened, if just for a moment. Her hand gently stroked his face. "Even though your cause was just, thy trek here was not pure. For this I am forced to place a curse upon you. One that will hinder your quest, not aid it. I shall pit thy soul against itself. Yessss," she purred. "You are the key to finding the Rose. You have used that sharp wit of yours to cut a trail here. My curse will be to break thy soul, cleave your mind so that you will never find the Black Rose."

Reaching up her icy fingers touched Hatters chest, then pulled back. Hatter screamed in agony inside, he felt as if she was tearing his heart out. Holding her hand up Hatter saw three threads weaving around her fingers. She then turned and faced Hatters mirror images. Floating to each mirror she touched his mirrored chest, with each touch a thread flowed into the Mirror. Finished with the third she floated to Hatter. "One becomes four the unwanted and hidden, within you lie's them all. Released they no longer work as one, thus Cayto's interference will come undone…" Hatter saw her bow her head, slowly she melted into the stone floor until she was gone.

Alice became distressed when she saw the Spirit of the Castle was now floating in front of Hatter. She jumped up and kicked at the door, but it remained locked. She cried out in frustration as she was pushed away. "Let us give it a try," Jack insisted. He and Charlie pulled and jerked on the door struggling valiantly to get it open. It was on their fourth pull that the door suddenly exploded. All three were thrown to the back of the room.

Alice had no idea how long she lay unconscious, she faintly heard Charlie asking her if she was all right. Assisting her up, she found the room was filled with dust. Jack had a noticeable bump on his head. It was then that Alice remembered Hatter. She ran to the room, only hinges dangled where the door once stood. Rushing into the room she saw Hatter still standing in front of the mirrors.

"Hatter," she said. "What happened, what did she do to you?"

As she touched him he slowly turned to face her, his face was blank, he tried to recall exactly what had happened. "Do to me?" he mumbled.

"Hatter, let's get you out of here before that ghost returns." Leading him out of the room she stopped when she heard three voices from behind say, "What about me?"

Looking back Alice couldn't believe what she was seeing, stepping out of the three mirrors was three Hatters.

"By the Ancients," Charlie gasped. "What demonic sport do they play now?"

"What do you mean?" the first Hatter asked, his voice was soft and gentle.

"What the bloody hell did she do to me?" the second Hatter growled, his voice was harsh and mean.

"I'm really not liking this," the third Hatter moaned.

Examining them closer Alice noticed that they were true mirror images of Hatter. The three had Hatters swoop of hair that curled over the top of his hat, but theirs were on the right side of his brim. When one smiled his lone dimple was also on the right side, opposite of Hatters.

"Great goddess of Gemini, what hast that witch done to Hatter?" Charlie blurted out.

"Hatter?" Alice gingerly asked.

"Yes," the four replied.

"No I mean the real one," she pointed to the one standing by her side.

"I'm the real one," the three mirror images said in unison.

Hatter struggled to recall what exactly happened in the mirror room. Then it flooded back to him, what she said, what she had done to him. He still felt like the old Hatter, but standing before his living mirror images he knew that a part of him now existed within them.

"They're all me," Hatter explained. "Rather bits and pieces of me."

Alice silently stepped back as Hatter addressed his mirror triplets.

Stepping up to one he saw his face filled with anger. "What are you looking at?" he growled at him. He was full of hate, his stance was one of a hunter.

The one next to him spoke softly, his eyes were gentle. "I'm confused as much as you are. But ready to do what must be done to finish our quest."

"Bloody brown nose," the mean Hatter murmured.

Hatter approached the third copy, he saw him shy away from him. His eyes darting to the side, he seemed like a frightened boy. "I don't know if I want to help. No one ever appreciates my help."

"This is impossible," Jack said. "That spirit knew what she was doing. You can't possibly help us split into four entities."

Hatter didn't want to admit to his companions, but with the mirror images appearance he had a hard time thinking straight.

"They are all so different," Charlie noted. "That one, he looks like he would hurt me, if not kill me."

A malevolent grin curled on the mean Hatters face, he lunged forward as if to harm Charlie. He laughed evilly as Charlie jumped away in fright.

"That's it, I was wrong," Alice admitted "I realize now that the Spirits curse is the Triplets, and this is also is what Cayto meant in the poem." She pointed to each Hatter. "Killer, Outcast, Knight and thief," She pointed to the original Hatter as the thief. "I thought Cayto meant the four of us, but now I see the truth. It wasn't us he was talking about. Hatter, it was you."


	15. Chapter 15

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Fifteen**

Charlie sat on a broken chair watching intently as the four Hatters were arguing. As soon as they left the mirror it was blatantly apparent that they were going to have trouble with the mean Hatter. He was currently disagreeing with the original Hatter as well as the noble one. Rubbing an itch on his nose Charlie noticed something that seemed to have changed.

"I say, look!" Charlie cried out.

Charlie showed everyone the life ring. Hatter saw not one stone, but four now set in the ring. Four bright stones pulsing in unison.

"The stones are truly magical," Charlie said. "With them we are now able to keep watch over all four of you, Hatter. Hmm, you know it is quite hard distinguishing you from the others, I believe we need a way to tell you apart."

"Alice, what do you think?" Charlie asked her. When she first saw the triplets the only way she knew the original Hatter was his curl of hair. Shaking her head she walked up to them. Charlie noticed that the Hatters stopped bickering when Alice was by their side.

"You know at first I thought we'd have to do something to tell you apart," Alice said. "But now, all I have to do is look into your eyes." It didn't take Alice long to see that there was a difference in the four Hatters, in his expressive eyes. She pointed to Hatters face, "You see, the original Hatter has those wonderful sad puppy dog eyes." Hatter smiled and frowned his eyes deeper. "The um, argumentative one has a permanent scowl between his eyes. The quiet one never seems to be able to look you in the eye. And the last one, he holds his head up high, his eyes are warm and compassionate." Stepping closer to them, she said, "But I do think that we need to give you different names."

"But Hatter is my name," the quiet Hatter softly inferred.

"I know, but we can't call you all Hatter. If you don't think of one yourselves, I'll just call you Eeenie, Meenie, Minie, and…Hatter."

"How come he gets to keep our name?" the cruel Hatter barked.

"Because he was first, Meenie," Alice replied.

"Okay!" the callous Hatter said. "I get it, I don't want no one naming me. From now on you can call me MH."

Alice noticed the original Hatter's eyes burning. MH softly chuckled. "Been a long time since we used that name, hasn't it."

Hatter looked away, "I don't like recalling those days."

"Well then it's MH for me, Mad Hatter, that's the name I used when workin' with March. That was until our little break up. Wait a minute that's right, Double M is in here somewhere isn't he?"

Hatter immediately grabbed MH's arm as he was about to leave. MH said in a cold voice, "Release it mate, or I'm going to break it."

Hatter kept a firm grip on him. "You know that any harm you do to March will result in your death. If you really want revenge, finding the Black Rose first will be far more painful to him."

Pulling his arm out, MH silently walked to a dark corner.

Glad that Hatter managed to keep that triplet in line, Alice turned to the quiet triplet. This one she guessed to be the outcast, a part of Hatter that Alice first saw on her original visit to Wonderland.

Shyly smiling he said, "David, I think I'd like my name to be David."

"David is a good name," Alice said.

"Me," the last triplet declared, "I'd like to be called Robinson." He proudly grinned at Charlie. "I hope you don't mind me using it."

"I would be delighted for you to use that name," Charlie said, with a bow of his head.

"Now that that's settled, I guess we need to…" Alice looked to Hatter for a suggestion on what to do next. She noticed him genuinely struggling, he almost looked embarrassed.

"I think we should split up," Jack offered. "We should take advantage of our enlarged group and cover more ground searching for the rose."

"Jack's right, I agree," Hatter said in a small voice.

"Sounds like a plan," Alice said. "I think David and…Robbie?" She looked to him for his approval of calling him by a shorter name. Nodding his head in consent, Alice continued. "David and Robbie should go with Jack and Charlie. Hatter and MH could go with me."

"I like to work alone," MH grunted.

"Not an option," Hatter said "We need to stick together."

"Together means you want to keep an eye on me."

"Together means you don't go sneaking off looking for March," Hatter countered.

Planting his hands on his hips MH reluctantly agreed. "For now," he added.

"I'll take that, for now," Hatter said. Looking around the room he weakly smiled. "Soo, um which way?"

"We explored a bit of the right side of the castle," Jack said. "I believe we should start exploring the left second as well as the first floor. I'm sure there is more there than a foyer. We can meet back in the foyer in say, one hours time."

"We'll take the first floor," Alice volunteered.

"Then we shall explore the second," Charlie said.

Immediately Jack headed towards the stairs that led to the top floors. David and Robby quickly followed him. Hesitating for a minute Charlie stood at attention. "You may take over my duties of watching after Alice." Hatter gave him a salute and a wink. "Very well then, cheery bye."

Once they left Alice nervously sighed, "So, I guess we go to the first floor."

Hatter led the way, stopping in the doorway he called out, "Coming?"

MH still remained sulking in the dark. Grunting a yes, he stormed to the door and walked out.

"So," Alice said, as they worked their way to the first floor. "These guys are…"

"A part of me, Alice," he explained. "My emotions, what made me, me. I guess you could say they were born at decisive times in my life. MH came at a time I was working for March. I'm not proud of what I did back then, I was a different man."

"I can see," Alice said. She wondered what happened to Hatter, and what it took to change him from this dangerous man.

"Now Robinson," Hatter chuckled. "He surprised me, I never thought of myself as a knight. Well I guess you can say he came at a time that I decided that I wanted to make a difference. To help the resistance, not just use them to help me climb up the social ladder."

Smiling warmly at Alice he sighed, "And then there's David. I think he came alive the day I choose to leave my world and look for the woman I fell in love with."

"Hmm," Alice said. "Killer, Outcast, Knight that just leaves?"

Hatter spread his arms out wide, tilting his head he winked at her. "What I've been from the first day I could talk me way out of any trouble, thief."

Alice slid her arm around his back, "And the man I fell in love with."

"If you're done giving her our life story, I think you should see this," MH called from the top of the staircase. Reaching the top Hatter realized that the castle was just plain playing dirty.

"Where's the foyer?" Alice asked. They were now standing in what appeared to be an entirely different castle. The marble floor was now a mahogany colored Parquet. There was only one staircase, it snaked up to the second floor. Large doorways leading to several rooms opened up and invited them in.  
"Now that ain't right," Hatter cursed. "How come we can't cheat but she can?"

"House rules?" Alice peeped.

"We got less than an hour to search this place, let's go." MH said.

Alice leaned over and whispered to Hatter, "Apparently you didn't have a sense of humor back then."

"Yeah, I'm about as fun as a bucket of rocks."

It took them half an hour of exploring before they found the kitchen. This room was the brightest of any of the others. Windows lined three walls. Giant stoves stood ready to prepare the next meals.

Alice stepped up to one of the windows. Her hair flew back as the night wind blew through the broken window. So far they had yet to find a window not broken. Searching outside she could see that the castle sat on a mountain top. Snow encrusted mountains surrounded them. Wherever they were, it was definitely secluded. The only way here was through the portal they stepped through. Alice wondered if that was also the only way out.

Looking to ask Hatter she noticed that she was alone. No Hatter, and no MH Feeling the hairs on her arm rise up she gingerly stepped towards the line of stoves. Passing by an alcove a hand suddenly whipped out and clamped over her mouth. As she was dragged into the alcove she heard MH growl in her ear, "Be quiet."

Rolling on the wall, MH pulled Alice into what appeared to be a large pantry. Hatter was also hiding there, he motioned with his finger for her to be quiet. Once MH released her she rushed over to stand by Hatter.

"Some one is coming," MH silently mouthed.

They waited in silence. Then the stillness was broken by the sounds of pots and pans being flung in the room.

A deep voice cursed, "Damn this castle!"

"Sir Leon," Hatter whispered.

"It was your idea to start this folly," another one whined.

"And Lord Corn." Hatter banged his head on the wall, he couldn't believe their luck. The entire castle to explore and they managed to bump into the wannabes.

Carefully MH peeked into the room. He saw Sir Leon having a temper tantrum. "I'm tired of your cowardice."

"My cowardice, at least I have enough brains not to get lost. If I hadn't been there to help you, you'd still be stuck in that room."

"I told you, the room changed," Sir Leon roared.

Hatter, looked to MH, he didn't know where he got it, but he had a large knife tightly gripped in his hand. He was totally focused on the two arguing men. He flipped the knife from handle to handle, an evil grin set on his face. His eyes narrowed in on his prey. Taking a small step forward he had to stifle a gasp as someone grabbed the hand he was holding the knife.

"Drop it," Hatter gasped.

Hatter struggled to take the knife out of his hand. He half dragged, half carried MH deeper into the alcove. Only grunts were heard as Hatter fought to get the knife away. Seeing the fight leaning MH's way, Alice threw a quick jab into MH's elbow, forcing him to drop the knife.

Hatter leaned forward, his face pressed against his evil triplet. "That was a stupid thing to do."

"Why save their worthless hides?" MH hissed back.

"It wasn't just for them, it was for you as well." Hatter picked up the knife and threw it to the other side of the Alcove, it stuck in the wall. "Remember, Death-by-cheating."

Alice was glad that the arguing in the Kitchen was more than loud enough to drown what was happening in the alcove. Neither man knew how close they were to dying.

Stepping back Hatter closed his eyes as he tried to come up with a plan of getting safely out of there. From the sounds of the fighting he figured it would be some time before they left. Time was growing short, they had to find a way out of this room. Getting no where, he opened his eyes and saw something peculiar. He saw writing appear on the wall before him.

_Noble deeds will be rewarded._

The word joined together into a straight line, it stretched out to the left, then the right and then drew down each side. Hatter realized that it had just drawn a small door. Once he saw a doorknob begin to appear he fell to his knees and turned the handle. Hearing a click he pulled the door open. Looking inside he could see that the door led to another room. He had no idea where it led, but was happy they had a way of leaving the bickering Corn and Leon behind.

Motioning Alice to follow him, he crawled through the door and into another room.


	16. Chapter 16

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Good heavens, it's changed," Charlie said.

Reaching the first floor, Jack and Charlie saw that the castle still had a few tricks left. The entire foyer had changed. Robbie and David began to walk across the parquet floor.

"Why the change?" Robbie asked.

"To keep us off guard, most likely," Charlie surmised.

"Changed or not," Jack said, "There is still a second floor, let's see if anything has changed there as well.

Quickly they rushed up the stairs. Seeing Charlie lag behind, Robbie slowed down to keep pace with him. Charlie thankfully grinned. "It's not easy carrying heavy armor."

Robbie patted his back, "But you do it so well."

Coming to the top of the stairs they instantly saw that the change here was just as dramatic as on the first floor. They now stood in a room the size of the original foyer. They could just make out at the end several dark corridors. They heard doors opening and closing.

"Look here," David motioned for them to look at the carpet in front of them. They saw a huge Black Rose imprinted in the carpets weave. Closed at first they jumped back as they saw the rose begin to open. Once its bud opened the room was awash in the heavy scent of roses. It was so strong that it began to choke them. Looking to escape the choking scent they ran to a room at their right.

Closing the door Jack did a double take. They were now standing in what appeared to be the same place they left. It was identical, except the Black Rose in the carpet was missing.

"This Castle isn't playing fair," David said.

"Should we go back?" Robbie asked Jack.

"No, we still have nearly an hour's time left. Let's use it while we can."

Taking in a deep breath he headed towards the back of the hallway. After several minutes he began to notice something peculiar. The door at the end of the foyer was still just as far away as when he began walking.

"This isn't going to work," David said. "We keep walking in the same place. That hole in the carpet ahead hasn't moved an inch."

"Charlie, think you could get back in touch with your girlfriend?" Robbie asked him.

"I shall try my best." Placing his hands on his temples, Charlie breathed in deeply, he expelled his breath with the words, "Galadoon Deboosh,".

"Always wondered what that meant," David whispered to Robbie.

Jack waited patiently, hoping that Charlie would be able to help them. After a few minutes he was startled by an icy touch to the back of his neck. Whirling around he stuttered, "C…Charlie, I think you made contact."

Opening his eyes, Charlie was ecstatic to see the spirit of the Castle standing before them.

Charlie gallantly bowed as low as his armor allowed. "I thank you for answering my call, mi lady."

"Your quest here is a noble one, sir Knight," the spirit sung. "If there is any here that I wish to win the race, it would be you."

Charlie's cheeks enflamed a deep red. "I thank you for that, but I couldn't possibly want to win any race."

The lady slowly floated to Charlie. "I believe that is what draws me to you." She stopped just in front of Charlie. "Yes, of all that has entered my Castle…all the thieves, warriors, pretenders to the throne. In all that has passed the threshold you are the first one that has no wish to possess the Black Rose."

"Helping my friends is enough reward for me."

"So noble, so giving," the ghost sighed. "You do not give yourself credit Sir Charles Eustace Fothoringhay Le Malvois the Third."

Charlie pleasantly smiled, "You know my name."

"I know much White Knight, I also know that you carry a heavy burden within you. One that has brought you much pain and sorrow, but fear not. It will not be long before you will pay back your debt." She began to drift towards the ceiling.

"Wait!" Jack called out. "Can you give us any help?"

"Help?" the spirit laughed. "I am not here to help you, Prince Jack. You must prove your self worthy to possess the black rose. Until you pass that test, you will remain trapped in here, forever." Her laughter seemed to cut right through them as she flew into the ceiling.

"What a beautiful lady," Charlie said.

"So we were right," Robbie said. "Guess she is your girlfriend."

"A friend at least," David said, "Over there, a light floating in front of that door."

To the far left of the foyer bobbed a bright light. Jumping up and down, it bounced to the back of the foyer. They all ran to catch up to it. Reaching the back, everyone screamed as the floor just opened up under them. They fell through the floor and kept falling for what seemed like hours until they finally hit bottom. They all groaned as they assisted each other up. At the bottom of the pile Charlie's armor received more dents to add to its older ones.

"Some girlfriend," David said, rubbing his backside. "Where are we?"

Searching around they spied a lone corridor that led out of the room.

"Guess we go this way," Jack said.

Robbie took the lead, walking cautiously he steadied himself for any possible attack by the castle. Exiting the corridor they were now standing in a small room. Above they could make out a balcony. Shelves lined every wall, each shelf was filled with books. David lifted his hand, and touched an ancient book.

"I think this may be a library," David said.

Charlie agreed. "I believe you are right. We may be able to find something here to aid us in our quest."

"Let's hope so, Charlie," Jack said.

"I'll check the balcony," Robbie volunteered. He quickly climbed up a black iron spiral staircase.

Jack checked his watch, "We still have a half hour left before we need to return to the first floor foyer."

"We don't even know where we are," David pointed out. "It could take us days to get back there."

"That's true, but I still thought it was important to say."

Throwing David a pained look, Jack started searching the library. He edged closer to where Charlie was reading a large book.

"I know the anguish you carry, Prince Jack," Charlie whispered to him.

"Anguish?" Charlie returned.

"Your love for our Alice," he gently replied.

Jack shook his head, "You're mistaken. Alice loves Hatter, my affections for her are now gone. I have a kingdom to rule, people that are depending on me, a land to…"

"And what of you, Prince Jack?" Charlie asked. "What is it that you want to truly do, or is it…be?"

Jack stared longingly at David, "I want to be him," he admitted. "I want Alice to look at me the way she looks at him."

"Her heart belongs to Hatter, you know that."

Jack began to shuffle some books, "Of course I know that. I'm not stupid. I realized that I lost her the day I saw her with him in the forest, as they were about to kiss. I saw the look in her eyes. It was a look she never gave to me."

"The Black Rose could change all that," Charlie said.

"What did you say?" Jack asked.

"The Black Rose, Prince Jack. If you find it you can use it to return Alice's affection to you, not Hatter."

"Could I?" Jack sighed.

"Yes, all you have to do is find it and claim it for yourself. That is what you want, isn't it Jack. To be rid of Hatter, and to be able to call Alice once again your own."

Jack shook his head in confusion, he wanted Alice back but not by force. It had to be her choice. It wouldn't be right if he used the Rose to make her love him again. He was about to tell Charlie this until he heard Charlie call to from the other side of the library. "Look here," he waved a book at him. "I found a wonderful book on properly trapping Jabberwocks."

Seeing Charlie in front of him he looked back at another Charlie. Grinning Charlie's smile melted to a frown. He then began to melt away like wax. "She was yours first Prince Jack," the castle's spirit moaned. "Use the Rose and she will be yours again."

Jack backed away from the melting Charlie, turning his face in anger and shame he ran to the real Charlie.

"What is it Prince Jack?" Charlie said. From the shock on Jacks face Charlie knew something had happened.

"This castle," Jack hissed. "It gets to you, gets under your skin."

"That is precisely how it keeps you from finding the Rose," Jack heard from above.

"Great Phaetons ghost," Charlie gasped, "Its Grypht."

"Well, well, looks like you managed to join the party after all, Jack. Bravo, I really give you credit for finding this castle. Tell me, did Hatter help you?"

"Actually it was a flying pink horse."

Grypht blinked his eyes, "I'll let that go for now. First, I am going to ask you this only once, where's Hatter?

Jack could see David hiding behind a bookcase, Robbie was somewhere on the balcony.

"Sorry, don't know," Jack briskly replied.

"Really sorry you said that. I may be forced to kill you."

"Oh, didn't you hear? There's a new rule now, no cheating. Kill me and you kill yourself."

"Ahh yes, that nasty rule." Grypht tapped March on the shoulder.

"Be a good man and shoot Jack in the arm, but don't kill him. We don't want him taken out of the race."

March pulled a gun out of his jacket and fired at Jack. He barely managed to duck the wounding shot.

"Isn't this fun? You know March is an excellent marksman. He could knick and pick at you all day and you'll still be fit enough to participate in the race." Grypht's grin turned as cold as ice. "Now then, let's do this again, where's Hatter?"

This time March aimed his gun at Charlie.

Robbie silently watched the dangerous game being played as he hid behind a bookcase. He knew his friends were in great danger, March wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. Currently that was Hatter. He quickly realized that the only way he could save the others, was to sacrifice himself.

"Leave him alone!" Robbie shouted. He stepped out from behind a bookcase. Raising his hands he stepped towards Grypht. "Don't hurt them Grypht, I'm here."

"Hatter, we missed you," Grypht said.

"The feeling is so not mutual," Robbie said in a deadly whisper. Noticing March still had his gun trained on Charlie he stepped in front of him. "Don't shoot him, I'll show you how to find the Black Rose, but only if you promise to put the leash back on March."

March's head spun so fast it was hard to make it out, "I'm no mans dog."

"Obedient, loyal to a fault, what do you call it?"

Robbie struggled to stand as March slapped him hard across the face with the gun. "If we didn't need you so bad, I'd cut you open right now."

"Please Grypht, I want to get out of here," Moxie pleaded with him.

"We're close Moxie, Hatter here is our ticket to finding the Rose."

"Wait a minute," March grabbed Robbie's leather jacket. "You said you were lying when you told us there was still one line that needed translating.

Robbie wiped the blood on his lip. Grinning widely, he replied, "I lied."

"Get him out of here!" Grypht barked. Jack saw two Suits drag Robbie away. Grypht now addressed Jack, "Consider this a one time gift, courtesy of my loyal service to your wonderful mother. But I suggest you don't follow us, March has been wanting to gut someone for some time now. Don't give him that chance."

March was the last one to leave, tucking in his gun, he turned and left.

David flew out of his hiding place. "We have to go after him."

"How?" Jack pushed several books off of a dusty table. "March will shoot us down if he sees just a hair on our head. I've seen what he can do, the man has no heart."

"Hush, be quiet!" Charlie hissed.

Once everyone stopped talking they could hear a brushing sound. "Over there," Charlie said as he ambled over to a blank wall. He saw a piece of chalk writing on the wall.

_Noble deeds will be rewarded._

"Noble deeds?" David asked.

"Perhaps Robbie's sacrifice to save us?" Charlie said. "I believe the castle is helping us, thanks to Robbie." The chalk now began to draw a small door. Once it drew a doorknob it dropped to the floor.

"Could it be possible?" Charlie murmured.

Stepping up to the small door, Charlie squatted and place his hands on the drawn doorknob. He was shocked to find he was able to turn it. With a click the door began to open. Charlie peered through the doorway.

"I believe there is another room in there." Standing on hands and knees he began to crawl through the door.

Entering a very dark room he moved to the side to allow Jack and David to follow him. Standing up they held their hands in front as they walked into the darkness. Charlie nearly jumped when he felt a pair of hands touching his.

In seconds he found himself on the floor with a leg over his neck. He could hear fighting in the darkness.

"This is so undignified," Charlie croaked.

"Charlie?" he heard Alice say.

"Guys!" Alice shouted, "Stop fighting, it's Charlie."

With the hold on his neck released Charlie took in a deep breath. Pulling out his match box he lit a match. Sulfur filled his lungs, he saw David wrestling with Hatter and Jack toe to toe with MH.

"Oh thank god," Charlie sighed, "We found you."

"How the hell did you find us?" MH asked.

"The Castle gifted us for a noble deed," Charlie explained.

"Same here," Hatter panted. He handed a candle to Charlie who immediately lit its wick. They were now able to see an exit to the room. Charlie led them to the end of the room and through a door. They were surprised to find they were back at the original foyer. Even its marble floor and double staircase had returned.

It was as they entered the foyer that Hatter noticed that their party lost a member. "Where's Robbie?"

Charlie's head sadly dropped, "It was because of his noble sacrifice that the castle gave us a way to find you. To answer your question, he is now in Grypht's hands."

"And," Jack added, "It appears that March has found a way past the no-cheating curse."

"Knew he would," MH said. "I know March better than any man."

"But how can we possibly stop him?' David asked. "We have no idea where the Rose is hidden, and neither does Robbie. Grypht is going to kill him."

"Wait," Hatter said. "I think we may just be getting our first clue to where the Black Rose is hidden."  
Alice saw Hatters face brighten just a bit. Looking at the windows she saw a faint glow on the horizon.

"Dawn," Alice said. "When I asked the scroll if Jack was to be trusted there was a cryptic line that appeared on the scroll, _A new day cannot shine so bright, without the rising sun. _Dawn keeps coming up."

"That's the key," Hatter said. "It's been there all the time. Quick, we need to look for something that has to do with the sun, or dawn."

Spreading out they searched the foyer, Charlie tripped over a crack in the marble floor. Halting he looked down. He saw that it was not a crack but small gap etched into the marble.

"Hatter!" Charlie excitedly cried out. "I may have found something."

Seeing that the etching in the marble trailed all over the entire floor Hatter rushed up the stars. Stopping in the middle landing he turned around. "Charlie, you are a wonder."

Below him he could see that the entire marble floor was carved in the image of a giant sun. Its rays reached out to touch each room. The sunlight of dawn now began to stream through the broken windows. Catching in the etched gaps, from where he stood they seemed to appear to catch fire. He saw the light streak through the cracks. His eyes followed the trail until it stopped just in front of a dark and very obscure door.

Hatter hopped down the stars two at a time. He sprinted to the darkened door. Gently touching it he announced, "Rosewood, the door is made of rosewood."

"Could this be it?" Charlie asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Hatter twisted the handle and pushed the door in. It easily opened. The pleasant scent of roses filled his nose. "I think we may be a step closer to going home."

Looking for Alice he smiled brightly at her. For the first time since the split he was able to actually think clearly. Her eyes glowed with pride.

"You did it, Hatter,"

"We did it," he corrected her. Taking in a deep breath, he stepped into the room. The others quickly followed him. As the door slowly closed behind them Lord Corn and Sir Leon stepped out from their hiding place.

"You see," Lord Corn said. "I told you I heard something. We have to follow them. They'll lead us to the Rose."

"Then I can claim it for myself," Sir Leon declared.

"And you'll give me that plot of land, you agreed if I helped you. You said I could have it."

"You'll get it once I get my hands on the Black Rose and not before, understand?"

"Perfectly," Lord Corn purred. Opening the rosewood door they both said, "Now let's get that Rose."


	17. Chapter 17

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Seventeen**

Stepping through the doorway Hatter experienced a familiar feeling, he felt as if he was walking through ice. Stumbling he fell to his knees, he cringed as his knees hit something hard. Feeling a body landing on top of him, he rolled to the side, Alice lay on him, face to face.

Hatter warmly smiled at her, "We keep meeting in strange places,"

"Comfy?" Alice asked him. "Yes, very," Hatter returned.

Alice quickly got up, David threw out his hand to help Hatter up. "Next thing you'll be giving her chocolate and cream." Squinting Hatter asked, "What's her name again?"

"Where are we?" Charlie said. Looking up Hatter could see lit torches spitting at them. They were transported into a cave. The scent of roses still teased his nose.

"It can't be far now," Hatter said.

"Then let us hurry," Jack said. "We need to get to the Rose before Grypht does."

As Jack rushed out of the cave Hatter began to wonder what Jack's priorities were. Did he really want to keep Grypht from getting the Rose, or did he want to keep it for himself. Giving Alice a quick smile he urged her to walk ahead of him.

Exiting the cave they bumped into Jack. He remained rooted at the entrance to the cave. Faintly they could hear him say, 'My god'.

Edging around him they could now see what nearly paralyzed Jack. They were standing on a narrow ledge. Below them was a vast field of roses of every color imagined, and not imagined. It stretched out before them what seemed like miles. The walls around them glowed brightly, lighting up the gigantic cavern.

Jack sadly shook his head. "How on earth are we supposed to find the black rose in all that?"

"First we need to find a way to get down," Hatter said. He scanned the ledge they were standing on, to the right he saw it slowly snaked lower. Following it he could see it was a way for them to reach the ground.

"That way!" Hatter said.

It didn't take them long to reach the bottom of the cavern. Stepping on lush green grass their eyes was assaulted with a wonderful sight. The different colors of the roses were so beautiful they nearly blinded them.

Slowly they walked through the field of roses. Alice gently touched each one as she passed by. She was surprised to find that they were made of crystal.

"This is impossible," MH said. "There's to many of them. It'll take us half our life to find it."

Alice agreed, there were so many roses, but none like the one Hatter had gifted her. Looking at the rose she saw the golden bee fluttering its wings.

"I'd forgotten about you," Alice said. Then a thought came to her, all bees loved flowers. But what type of bee would be drawn to a crystal flower?

"A metal one!" Alice exclaimed.

"Metal what?" David asked her.

"Bee," Alice said. "What kind of insect would be drawn to a crystal flower, maybe a golden bee." She pulled the rose out of her button hole. Holding the rose in front of her she whispered to the bee, "Please, can you find us the Black Rose?"

The bee flittered its wings, faster and faster they moved until it was able to lift off of the flower. Fluttering around it seemed as if it was sniffing the air. Spinning clockwise, then counter clockwise it suddenly stopped. Its wings fluttered faster as it flew away from Alice.

"There!" Alice shouted. "Follow it, it's going to show us the location of the Black Rose."

They raced through the roses, hitting them as they ran by some would fall off their stems and shatter on the ground. Everyone felt as if they were finally near the end, after all that had happened they were so close to finding the black rose. Coming to the center of the rose field Hatter suddenly shouted a warning for everyone to stop. He grabbed Alice and held her tightly. Her legs flung in the air as he pulled her back.

"Hatter, what's wrong?" she shouted.

"The roses," Hatter panted, "They're not there."

Hatter was in the lead as they worked their way through the roses, his eyes focused on the bee. He saw it flitting above the crystal roses. Then for a second, just a second he saw it dip down, he saw it dip down lower until it actually disappeared under the roses, then it flew up. That was when Hatter realized that this was a trap. Shouting a warning to his companions he just had enough time to grab Alice before she reached the area he saw the Bee disappear.

"Look." Hatter plucked a rose from its stem and threw it ahead. Expecting the rose to shatter as it hit the other roses everyone was surprised to see it disappear as it reached the top of a bed or roses.

"It's not real," Hatter said. "Just like the Register, and the trail on Dawns island. Someone is hiding what's ahead."

Suddenly a strip of the field before them seemed to fall into a deep chasm. Alice gulped hard, she was inches from falling in. Beyond the chasm she could make out the golden bee. It hovered as if waiting for them.

"That was close!" Jack cried out.

"Yes, that was very clever of you," they heard the female spirit sing. Slowly she began to appear before them. She floated over the open chasm.

"I am surprised to find you've made it this far, you are all so very close to reaching the rose. I must commend you, for your noble hearts have helped you on your quest for…"

"Cut the crap!" MH snarled.

"Is that any way to speak to a lady?" Charlie said.

"Lady?" MH scoffed. "One thing you forgot, lady," MH pointed to the spirit. "You can't con a con man."

The spirit began to laugh, at first it was a pleasant laugh but then it changed, it turned deeper until it bordered on madness. "Very clever, you are most clever. I felt that the moment you entered the castle. I knew the race this time was going to be so much more fun with you around. That's why I found a way to make it last longer." She flitted back and forth. "You see, there are no rules here to finding the Black Rose, but you knew that, didn't you?"

"Hatter had an idea," MH said as he walked closer to the chasm's edge. "It was when you split us that I realized just what you are. I could almost feel the evil in you, the need to kill," MH softly said. "You're the trickster here, not me."

"You mean it was all a lie?" Charlie asked.

The spirit chuckled. "Oh what a naive little man you are, of course it was a lie. How else could I get you to play the game so splendidly? I relished every horror, every anguish from your souls. Your fear in particular was most delicious, Sir Charles."

Alice was confused. "Who exactly are you?"

The spirit floated slowly back and forth. "I believe Hatter was told who I am."

She began to sing,__

"_**The Dawn did love the Sun so much, she gifted him with power" **_

_**But the sun did not return her love, for his heart was cruel and sour. **_

_** The Dawn grew angry with the sun, removing his heart so cold.**_

_**But she could not destroy it, for it beat strong with powers old.**_

_**The Dawn then hid it in a place that held a terrible curse"**_

Once she finished the poem Hatter saw the lady ghost's face begin to harden. Her face change, her hair shorten, even her clothes began to change until they saw a man floating in front of them. Hatter now knew who this spirit was. "You, you're the sun in the poem."

The male spirit bowed before them. "Yes, I had such sport fooling you for quite a while. Until you spoiled it all," he flew right through MH wailing like a banshee.

MH angrily spun around. "Sport, you mean this was all just a bloody game for you?"

The spirit stopped in front of MH, his face floated inches before him. "Do you know what its like to be locked up for centuries? To be imprisoned in this cursed castle for so long, alone. Not to feel, not to touch, not to know the ecstasy of choking the life out of someone?"

"His heart was cruel and sour," Hatter softly said. "I see now why she killed you."

"You don't know anything!" the male spirit spat out. "She was my life, her name was Aurora, and I was Aden. I would have killed a thousand souls just for a look of love from her. But then she realized that she had a rival of my affections, my need to kill. She saw just how cruel my heart was, and that I had to be stopped. So she murdered me, ME! She was a fool to think that would end my reign of death. But someone betrayed me, she found out that I knew old magic, that I would come back. So she tore out my heart and hid it here, binding my spirit to this place. She trapped me here forever!"

Aden moaned as if in agony. "Through the years I grew tired and bored, I wanted to know what it felt like to be alive again. To really experience life, you have to feel death. Feel their life ebbing in your hands. That's when I thought of the Race. Thanks to the legend of The Black Rose I've had many visitors to my castle. I'd lead them on a merry chase, but in the end they all would end up as dead as I. But I was smart, I would allow some to live so that they could spread the tale of the Black Rose, and bring more into my castle, more for me to play with."

"Then the Black Rose does not hold any power?" Jack said.

"Oh but it does Prince Jack. To possess my heart would give you untold power. Power over your enemies, the greatest gift for any ruler."

"We were all just pawns in your mad game," Charlie sadly said.

"Pawns, Kings, Queens, even a few jokers. But I must admit this is the most pleasure I've had in centuries." His taunting laughter was cold, and biting. "What fun you all have given me. Oh but Hatter, you have given me the most fun. I loved the look on your face when I split your soul. But it had to be done, oh yes, had to be done."

"You were far, far too clever. I believe if given the chance you would have been the one to actually find where the rose was hidden. Can't have that, would end all my fun. So that was why I stopped you, I thought I stopped you brilliantly. A splintered soul, and splintered mind. But this one saw me for what I truly was, you cut short my fun."

Aden flew around them, they flinched from the intense coldness they felt as he passed right through them, then he suddenly stopped, "Wait, one of you is missing. We can't have that, I want to play some more. This must be rectified, must be fixed. Just wait, I'll find a way to get your brother here, this is going to be so much fun."

His body changed back into the woman spirit, throwing Charlie a kiss, she disappeared.

"What a crazed and evil soul," Charlie said. "I actually believed that she, I mean he was helping us. Why would he lie like that?"

"Why?" MH asked, "Because he's a cold hearted killer, just like our old partner March, right Hatter? I had no trouble seeing through his dark mask. I bet March knew. He had to have known, he was always good in what he did. Never should have broken up with…"

"Enough," Hatter shouted. "Enough, I'm tired of hearing about the good old days."

MH stood before Hatter, he angrily planted his hands on his hips. "March took us under his wing. He taught us everything he knew. We were getting good, learning fast."

"Until that day," Hatter quietly said.

"That day!" MH growled. "You've relived that day so many times it's a wonder you're able to sleep. It wasn't our fault there was someone in that building. It was just a job. It was supposed to be empty. You can't…" MH wasn't given a chance to end his sentence, Hatter flew into a rage. Jumping on him he tried to land a killing punch. MH used his own hand to block his hits. They rolled on the ground, getting closer to the edge of the gap. Alice and Charlie immediately grabbed Hatter while David and Jack tried to pull MH away before they fell into the chasm.

"You're a bleedin' coward, that's what you are," MH spat out.

"I wasn't like him," Hatter shouted. "WE were not like him, if there is any of me left in you then you know why I had to stop, had to end it."

Hatter pulled himself out of Alice and Charlie's grip. He jabbed his finger at MH who was still being held by Jack and David. "He wanted me to be just like him, but I have something he never had," Hatter hit his chest, his voice breaking as he struggled to say, "I have a heart, I felt each and every one of their deaths. Look around MH, see what happens to killers with no hearts. They end up like Aden, alone unwanted. This would have been our fate if we continued walking down that road with March. Is that what you really wanted, what we really wanted?"

MH's eyes burned with hatred, he pulled himself out of Jack and David's grip. "He's right," David said. "We were close to being the cold hearted assassin March was. We had to make that choice of cutting all ties with him. I'm glad he did, because if he didn't MH." David stood closer to him, "If he didn't then we never would have found Alice."

MH glanced at Alice. He saw the fright in her eyes, he became alarmed when he realized that her fear was for him. He looked away, taking in a deep breath he softly said, "I'm not going to apologize for the way I am. But I will admit," He turned to look at Alice, his eyes were the same that Alice had seen the day she left Wonderland, she could see the deep pain in them. "Alice, you're the best thing that happened to us."

"Then please," Alice said. "If any of you feel as strongly for me as I have for you, stop your fighting. That's exactly what he wants us to do. Turn against each other while he sits and feeds on our hate." Alice slowly walked up to MH. This was a part of the man she fell in love with, a part that he kept hidden from her. "For me, can you stop fighting for me? If we're going to get out of here alive, we need to work with each other, not against."

Silently MH nodded his head, he would try to hold back the anger that constantly welled up inside of him, for her, and only for her.

"Well we can't stand here and wallow in our sorrows," Charlie said. "We must buckle up and finish our quest before Aden returns."

"I agree," David said. "But how are we going to get across that deep gap. We can't fly."

"I knew we should have brought my horses," Charlie said.

"If you recall, they were too heavy to carry into the castle," Jack stressed.

"Hey guys," Alice said. "What's that?"

Alice pointed to a small ball of light that floated in the center of the gap.

"We saw that before," Jack said. "When the foyer changed, on the second floor, it led us to the library."

The ball gently bounced up and down the chasm, then it suddenly stopped, as if it hit solid ground, bouncing to the right it dipped low into the cavern. It did this several times before Hatter realized what exactly the ball was trying to show them. "There's a trail out there."

Charlie squinted his eyes, "Where, I don't see anything."

"You won't," Hatter said. He reached down and picked up a handful of the shattered roses that lay on the ground. Pulling his hand back he threw the shards across the chasm. Most fell into the darkness below but some of them stopped in mid air.

"Our way across," Hatter proudly declared. "We can use the broken roses to show us the way."

"Excellent idea," Charlie said. "Aden was right, you are very clever."

Hatter and Jack threw rose shards as far as they could from their position. They finally found where the trail began. Filling their pockets with as much broken roses as possible they took turns throwing the shards, and working their way to the other side of the Rose field. Glancing back Hatter could swear he saw something moving. Hearing Alice tell him that the trail had shifted to the right, he focused ahead, forgetting about the small movement he saw, for now.


	18. Chapter 18

Hatter and Alice: Race for the Black Rose

Chapter Eighteen

Robbie silently sat on a dusty chair as he watched Grypht and March arguing for what seemed like the millionth time since his abduction about who exactly was in charge. After leaving the library they managed to make their way up to the first floor without any incidents. Searching they found a huge sitting room with a giant fireplace. Sitting by the long dead fireplace Robbie was examining a white stick that he found lying in front of the fireplace. As he spun it around he found scratch marks on it. Feeling someone touching his arm, he looked up and saw Moxie smiling at him.

"Let me see how that's doing, sweetie." Moxie took Robbie's jacket off and unwound the handkerchief from his wound.

"You know honey, Grypht really doesn't give me enough credit in the thinking department." Removing the handkerchief she looked at it for a second and then tended to Robbie's wound. "This is healing nicely." Moxie could see that the wound was pink and healthy looking. "But I'm smarter than he thinks, I notice things, little things. Like, I seem to remember that Grypht shot you in the other arm."

Robbie blankly looked at her, she stood back, holding the handkerchief in her hand. He could make out her name etched backwards.

"This was mine, had them made special, but I don't remember them being stitched like this. And your dimple sweetie, that wonderful dimple that's always melted the ladies hearts." Moxie gently touched his left cheek, "It was here," her hand moved to touch the dimple on his right cheek, "Not here." Tucking the handkerchief into her pocket she resumed wrapping his wound with a fresh one. "Not sure who exactly you are, or for that matter what you are. But I don't think you're dangerous, so don't worry, I won't say a thing. But promise me this." She helped Robbie with the sleeve of his jacket. "Please, don't hurt Grypht, I know he can be a pain sometimes, but he's all I got."

"I've seen the club help the resistance," Robbie whispered. "Many lives were saved, but now I know it was not Grypht but you that helped them."

"Hmm, maybe you are Hatter," she sighed. "If you are then you'd also know that I can never pay Grypht back for all that he's given me."

Robbie gently touched Moxie's hand, "That's what makes you so different from him. You care about that, and he doesn't."

"Moxie, get over here," Grypht barked at her.

Moxie proudly grinned, "See, he needs me, I'm coming Grypht."

One of the Suits grabbed Robbie's arm and dragged him to where Grypht and March had been arguing.

"We was just wondering how valuable you really are," March said.

"If you're asking me I'd say I'm worth about the cost of the Midas Room."

"Don't remind me," Grypht moaned. "I wouldn't need the Rose if I was able to take a quarter of the gold in that room."

'We just want to know if taking you was worth the trouble," March said.

Robbie realized that no matter what muzzle the spirit placed in the castle March wouldn't hesitate killing him. March feared nothing, even death. Robbie knew full well that the most dangerous man in the world, was one that is not afraid to die. As he struggled to give him an answer March and Grypht wanted to hear, the Castle actually came to his rescue.

"Sir," one of the Suits shouted, "Look at the fireplace."

Robbie turned to look at the giant fireplace that encompassed nearly half the room. On both sides of the fireplace were large carvings of Borogroves, while on the mantle stood a stone Jabberwock. Moxie put her hand over her mouth as she saw the Jabberwock turn its head toward them, its eyes blinked as it stared at them. It stretched its body, as if waking from a long nap.

Grypht poked Robbie in the side with his elbow. "Aren't you supposed to do something?"

"I know how to handle the real ones, as to the rock ones? Haven't got a clue."

"Well check the damn map," Grypht hissed.

Robbie patted his pocket. Pulling out the map he realized that this wasn't going to help them, the writing was backwards. He would need a mirror to read it. Then he remembered the scroll, he was about to pull it out when he saw the spirit of the Castle begin to appear in front of the fireplace.

"They just want to play," they all heard the spirit of the castle whisper.

Her hand reached up to pet the Borogroves on the sides of the mantle. Now awake their sharp beaks snapped at them. "The other seekers of the Black Rose had a grand time with them, won't you play too? If you do you may find the next path to the Black Rose. In fact to help, I will lift the ban to harm cheaters."

"Why are you helping us?" March asked. "Since we walked into this place you've been nothing but a pain in the ass. Why help us now?"

The spirit lowered her eyes, "Of all that has searched for the Rose you and the others have come the closest. What happens in the castle are merely tests, to weed out those that are not worthy of truly competing in the race for The Black Rose. So far your rivals have competed just as competently as you have. I admire that, and only wish now to help. For once the Rose is found then my curse will end, and so also will end the curse upon this castle."

"The entire castle?" Grypht anxiously asked. "You mean we'll be able to take the gold from the Midas room with impunity?"

The Spirit of the castle smiled brightly. "Yes! Everything in the castle can be yours, all you have to do is find The Black Rose. But I give you warning, your rivals are a step ahead of you." She motioned to the fireplace, "All you have to do is find a way past the creatures of wonderland." Robbie saw the back of the fireplace split in two, it shifted sideways revealing a door framed in Roses. The Spirit stepped into the fireplace and through the door. Robbie looked at the object he found in front of the fireplace. He now knew that it was a piece of human bone, what was left of a past treasure hunter.

"So," Grypht said. "All we need to do is make our way past those creatures and go through the door. It sounds simple enough."

"Oh yes, very simple." Robbie bowed and pointed to the fireplace, "Ladies first, March."

"We need a way to test the waters," Grypht mumbled. "I'll kill two birds with one stone, so to speak." He pulled out his cigarette case and lit a blue cigarette. Puffing on it, he blew its smoke on the nearest Suit. Once the Suit inhaled the smoke his lids slowly began to close. After several puffs Grypht touched the Suits arm. "Be a good boy and open the door for me."

Without hesitation the Suit walked straight for the fireplace. Robbie tried to grab the Suit, he knew he would be walking to his death. March immediately blocked his way. Robbie fought to get to the Suit but it was too late. His eyes glassed over the spelled Suit continued walking to the fireplace, the edit placed by Grypht repeating in his mind to open the door. He ignored the roaring and snapping coming from the creatures bound to the fireplace. Once he was close enough, the fireplace immediately came alive. Its sides moved toward the center, the Borogroves sharp beaks snapped at the Suit. The Jabberwock leaned its head down grabbing the Suit by it its arm. In seconds nothing was left of the Suit but his clothes. The sides of the fireplace returned to their original position. The creature's faces now red with blood stared hungrily at the remaining humans.

Robbie angrily shoved March away. "He didn't have to die!'

"Grypht, how could you do that?" Moxie cried.

"I had to," Grypht coldly replied. "Now we know that the no kill law has been revoked and that walking through the fireplace means certain death. What now March?"

"Not sure, we're running out of Suits."

Robbie could see fear in the Suits eyes. They refused to help their companion only because they were thankful it was not them. Robbie's eyes grew dark with anger, "How could you let that man to die like that."

"So what, better him than me," March said. "Now think of something fast, Hatter, 'cause she's gonna be next on the menu." March grabbed Moxie. She looked to Grypht for help.

"Grypht honey, you can't let him do it."

"Sorry my dear, but if I win the race, and manage to procure that gold I could buy a hundred like you."

Moxie screamed in fear, she dug her heels in the floor as she desperately fought March. Robbie tried to help her but the six remaining Suits blocked him.

"Wait!" Robbie shouted. "Please don't do it, just let me think."

Tightly grasping her shoulders, March warned him, "Think faster Hatter, you know I mean what I say. You don't find us a way to get into the fireplace, she's next."

Robbie silently nodded, he saw Moxie give him a look of thanks. 'Don't thank me yet,' he thought. He had no idea how he was going to get them past that deadly stone gauntlet. Stepping as close as possible he carefully examined the fireplace, his face just inches from the snapping Jabberwock. Each stone creature was firmly attached to a separate brick that was part of the fireplace. Using the bone he found he tested how far the creatures could reach. Pushing it forward he quickly pulled it back as the sides of the fireplace began to shift inwards. He saw them stop, the sides did not touch, and they were separated by at least six feet.

Stepping to the left side, the fireplace moved back to its original place. Standing to the far left he took a step closer to the fireplace, he found that the fireplace sides was limited to how far it shifted towards the left and right as well as the center.

"Right," Robbie said. "Let's see if I can live up to my reputation." Making a fist he stepped as close as possible to the left side of the fireplace. Squatting down, he pulled his left hand back and took a quick punch where the bottom Borogrove was attached. Dust flew in the air from his powerful punch. Leaping back he blinked his eyes from the dust that filled the air. Once it cleared he saw the stone Borogrove detached and sitting on the floor, as still as it was when they first entered the room.

"That's it," Robbie declared. "I'll try to take them out one by one. If I can get them cleared on one side we may be able to make our way past the others."

"Just hurry," March shook Moxie hard, "And remember what happens if you fail."

Taking in a deep breath, Robbie focused on taking out the second Borogrove. Aware of what he was doing, the Borogrove above prepared to snap at Robbie before it reached the one below it. Robbie pulled his left hand back, making a tight fist he appeared to aim for the second Borogrove from the bottom. As the third one was ready to snap at him Robbie quickly brought his hand up, and slammed it into the point the third Borogrove was attached. Screeching it felt to the ground in a cloud of dust. Robbie backpedaled away as the second Borogrove tried to snap his arm in two.

Robbie shook his hand, he felt that last hit. Looking at his hand he saw it bruised and bloody. He wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. Taking in a deep breath, he lunged forward. Picking up one of the fallen Borogroves he threw it at the second one attached to the fireplace. Distracted it gave Robbie enough time to slam his fist into the heavy stone. A third stone Borogrove fell to the ground.

Robbie stumbled back. His eyes twisted in pain, that last hit hurt him to the core. Examining his hand he could see blood begin to cover it. Looking up he saw that he managed to take out the bottom three Borogroves. He hoped it would leave a big enough gap for them to safely get past the gauntlet and into the fireplace.

Cradling his injured hand he staggered over to where March still held Moxie. "That should do it," he panted. "Run to the fireplace, staying to the left side try to slide in, you should have three feet from the center to safely go through. Keep low so that the Jabberwock doesn't get you. He can't reach the floor."

March threw Moxie to the side and ran straight to the fireplace. Using Robbie's advice, he fell to the floor on the left center of the fireplace. Sliding on the marble he saw the sides of the fireplace move in. Ducking his head, he could feel the Jabberwock's jaws snapping above him as he slid past the screeching creatures on the right side and into the fireplace. Quickly standing he grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open. Inside he saw only darkness, he could feel an icy breeze flowing out of the shadows.

"Well c'mon," March shouted. "Just do as I did."

The Suits quickly mimicked what March had done. Each one slid into the fireplace until all six were standing safely away from the snapping jaws of the Jabberwock and Borogroves.

"Your turn," Robbie told Moxie. Her eyes were wide with fear, she mutely shook her head. "I don't want to go anymore," she sobbed. "I don't want to die."

"You will go next," Grypht growled. He shoved her forward, she screamed as a Borogrove snapped in her face. Grypht was using her as a distraction so that he wouldn't have to run as the others did. Walking fast he ducked just as the Jabberwock moved its head towards Moxie.

Standing safely in the fireplace he coldly said, "I hate running, so undignified."

"Help me!" Moxie screamed. "Please, help me." One of the Borogroves grabbed her jacket, it slowly began to drag her towards the fireplace. Moxie cried out for someone to help her. As she fought to get away, she saw Grypht cruelly smiling at her. He wasn't about to help her, no one was moving. She fought harder as the Jabberwock's jaws came closer to her face. She choked as the Jabberwock's face suddenly exploded into a cloud of dust. Robbie grabbed her and pulled her into the fireplace. Once they were all in the fireplace the doorway turned gray, from inside came a wind so strong it knocked everyone off their feet. It sucked them past the threshold and into the darkness. Once the last one passed the doorway the door slammed shut. The sides of the fireplace moved back to conceal the door.

Aden appeared in front of the fireplace. "Oh yes," he purred. "I knew from the start that you would be giving me so much fun. The most I've had since I was imprisoned. I can't wait to see what happens when all of you meet." Taking a step forward he melted into the floor. The fireplace magically repaired itself. The stone creatures of wonderland was whole, their stony gaze fixed ahead silent once again.


	19. Chapter 19

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was taking Hatter and the others longer than expected to walk across the hidden trail. It would weave back and forth, not as straight as they'd hoped. Once one's pockets were empty of the rose shards another would step up until they were near the last of their shards. Finally Jack threw his shards and saw the trails end.

"We're here," he announced to the others.

"Thank heavens," Charlie patted his brow dry. "I thought for sure we would not have enough to reach the end."

"Close to the end, old man," Jack told him, "Just a few more feet." Jack was ten feet from the edge when he stopped. He brought out his hands to halt the others. On the end of the trail floated Aden.

He moved onto the trail, a rose shard floated up from the trail and hovered in front of him. "I see you've been busy while I was gone. Yes, very busy, and most ingenious." The shard flew in the air, narrowly missing hitting Jack.

"I guess I made it to easy for you, oh no, can't have that. Have to make it a bit more difficult." With a wave of his hand Jack saw the shards on ten feet of the trail fall down. The last ten feet of the trail disappeared. "My work here is done, for now. Have to check up on the others. Oh yes, didn't I tell you? They're on their way, so exciting, but don't worry, I'll be back." He disappeared in a flash.

"That ghost is getting on my nerves," MH growled.

"It's not so bad," Jack said. "I'm sure we can jump the last ten feet.

Stepping back he ran to the edge and leapt in the air, landing on the other side he slid down a steep hill to solid ground. He proudly smiled at them, "See, piece of cake."

Alice was next, then MH and Hatter. David was about to jump until he heard Charlie mumbling behind him.

"If these legs were younger perhaps I could, but I cannot. You go, this quest is for younger legs not mine."

David placed his hand on his shoulder, "I won't go without you."

Hatter realized to late that with his age and armor Charlie would have a hard time jumping across the gap. He struggled to climb back up the hill, but he kept sliding back down. Aden must have done something to the ground, it was so slippery it was impossible to climb.

"Stay there Charlie, we'll find a way to get you across," Alice called to him.

"David, please go," Charlie begged him. "Aden will have won if he keeps you all here. I will not be the cause of our failure. Please David, go."

David shook his head, "Sorry Charlie, I'm staying put." He called out to Hatter. "Don't worry about Charlie, I'll take good care of you. You go and find that Rose, we can't let him win."

"We can't leave you here," Alice protested. "Hatter, we can't leave Charlie behind. He's been such a big help." She couldn't imagine going the rest of the way without Charlie.

Jack knew that Charlie was right, Aden will have won if they stopped here. He didn't like it either, but they had to leave him behind. "We have to go, the longer we delay the more chance it gives Aden to help Grypht and March get to the rose first."

David waved them on, "If Aden shows up I'll tell him the rest of you fell in, might cheer him up."

MH agreed, "Probably will."

Hatter was torn, he couldn't leave Charlie behind. He was his friend, one of his closest friends. That was a rare thing.

"Have no fear for me, Hatter," Charlie shouted. "I will anxiously watch the trail to see you return, with the Black Rose in hand. Go on Alice, Hatter is most adroit at taking care of you."

Kicking the ground Hatter resigned that he had to leave them behind.

"No, Hatter," Alice shouted. "We can't leave them behind."

"Alice, we have to. I promise we'll return for them but we have to go now. We can't let March or Grypht win." Reluctantly Alice agreed.

As they began to leave David widely grinned at Charlie, "So, got any word games we can play while we wait for their return?"

Charlie didn't answer him, he was staring behind him, his eyes wide in wonder. Looking back David could see what Charlie was gaping at. At the trails end he saw words begin to appear, giant words that started at the edge of the trail and led to the beginning of the solid ground. The words he saw were familiar ones.

_Noble deeds will be rewarded_

The words were gigantic and David surprisingly found, looked solid. Walking to the edge he raised his foot and tested the word with the toe of his shoe. He was shocked to find it was solid, taking a step forward it easily supported his weight.

"Hatter!" David called out. "Wait, we're coming."

Hearing David's call Hatter instantly ran back to the foot of the hill, Alice was close to his heels. He saw David leading Charlie across the gap. He had to blink his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things. They were actually walking on words. Reaching the top of the hill David helped Charlie go down first, he slid down the hill with a laugh and a giggle. David jumped up and slid down to join the others.

They were greeted warmly by their friends. David looked back, "First the bouncing ball of light and now this, that's the fifth time we were helped."

Hatter stared up at the letters, he saw them slowly crumble and fall into the gap. "Who's helping us?" MH wondered. "It can't be Aden, he'd be happy to have Charlie stuck there forever."

"Then who else could it be?" Alice asked.

Hatter stared out towards the rose field. "Let's try to figure that out later. For now we're back together, the Golden Bee is just ahead. With a bit of luck we'll have the rose in hand before long."

Before he left Hatter looked across the gap, searching for Grypht or any of the others. Seeing nothing, he ran to catch up with Alice. He rolled over in his mind who could be helping them. He really had no idea, he was just thankful that someone was looking out for them. He wondered if perhaps their guardian angel had a bushy moustache.

Robbie screamed in agony as he clutched his hand tightly to his chest. He could faintly see that they were now in a large cavern. Once he was sucked into the doorway he felt as if he was passing through ice. He recalled that it was the same feeling Hatter felt when first entering the castle. They must have moved through a portal. He had no idea how far they were from the castle or for that matter how close they were to Hatter.

The only thing that screamed for attention now was his hand, it was a pain like he never felt before.

"Grypht, you're a son of a bitch!" Moxie screamed at him. She grabbed Hatters arm and tried to look at his injured hand. "After all we've done together, how could you do that to me?" She used her sleeve to wipe the tears from her eyes as she tried to examine Hatters injured hand. "Hatter, let me look at it." She fought to keep her hands from shaking as she pulled his arm back.

After all that she's done for Grypht, all the lies all the horrible things she did. For him to do that to her, was unthinkable. She tried to push back her hate for Grypht as she examined the hand of the man that saved her life. "Oh Hatter, look what you did." His hand was broken, that Robbie knew for sure. The blood on it made it look as bad as it felt. Taking her torn jacket off Moxie sniffled as she ripped it into ribbons. She wiped as much blood off as possible before she began to bandage his hand.

Grypht ignored her completely, he didn't care how bad Hatter injured his hand. All that mattered was that he could read and keep up with them. Standing at the mouth of the cavern he found he was staring down at the center of a field of multi-colored roses. Below him he could make out a large gap that ran through the center of the field.

"This just keeps getting harder."

"Did you think it would get easier, the closer we got?" March asked him.

"So, you believe we're close to finding the rose?"

March searched out into the rose bed. "Not sure how close they are, but I know there are people out there." His head slowly scanned from left to right. "I sense five, maybe six."

Grypht searched below, "Find a way for us to get to that rose field now, March."

Standing in the cavern's entrance he stared out into the distance, his eyes straining for any sign of Jack, or Hatters oyster, or for that matter Sir Leon and Lord Corn. All of them were out there somewhere. Thankfully his men were no longer shackled with exterminating the competition. He waited impatiently for March to secure a way down.

Sitting next to Robbie, Moxie began to wrap strips of cloth around his broken hand.

"That was a really dumb thing you did, look what you did to your hand." Her voice was thick, she struggled to hold back her anger. "Thanks, Hatter. You're the only one who bothered to help me. I can't believe Grypht was going to let me die."

"You're welcome," Robbie said through clenched teeth. The wrapping was almost as painful as when he hit the stone Jabberwock. As he saw Grypht shove her at the stone creature he couldn't stand by and watch her being sacrificed so coldly. Biting back his pain he pulled back, gritted his teeth and slammed his fist as hard as he could into the Jabberwock's head. In a way he was thankful for the wind that sucked him into the door, he didn't have the strength to walk through.

"Grypht could rot in hell for all I care," Moxie cursed. "He knows what I gave up to be with him, what I've done…" Finished wrapping his hand, she reached up and gently touched the tears tattooed on her cheeks.

"Did I ever tell you, why I had them done?"

Robbie shook his head, Hatter always wondered, but he thought if she wanted to tell him, she would.

"I never knew my parents. I was adopted by a really nice family. We ran a legitimate tea shop. No emotion peddling there, just a nice place to visit. I used to sing there, made extra money for my family. That was until I met Grypht. Oh he was a slick one back then. So handsome, said all the right words. He promised me that with my voice and looks I could go somewhere. It was when I found out he was helping the resistance that I agreed to his offer." Her eyes glassed over as she said in a near whisper, "I didn't know then that I signed my family's death warrant."

"Grypht killed them all?"

"Not all, thank god. He hired March to do the job, a fire set to wipe out the old, and start new. Each tear is for a member of my family that died." Robbie noticed four tears on her cheeks. "I found out later that Grypht wanted the shop for himself. He said if I didn't stay with him he'd finish the job with the rest of my family."

"Four died," Robbie's voice was thick with emotion. "A tea shop you say? Is that where you built the Night club?"

"Yes," Moxie could see his eyes begin to water, he turned his face as if ashamed to look at her.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Moxie," he choked. "I was young, I didn't know anyone would be in there."

"What are you talking about, Hatter?"

Robbie swallowed his emotions, as he told her something that Hatter relived almost every night. "I was working at the time for March. I wanted to go places, have people respect me. March gave me a job, said it was a simple one. All I needed to do was set a little fire in a tea shop." His eyes glassed over as he replayed once again that fateful day. "I watched the fire burn through the windows. I didn't know the tea shop would burn so fast. That's when I heard it, screams from inside."

"My Uncle and father," Moxie sighed. "Two of my brothers…"

"They must have been in the basement. I swear Moxie, I searched the place to make sure no one was home, I didn't know they were in there, I swear." The pain in Robbie's hand died away, replaced by the deep ache in his heart.

Moxie took Robbie's good hand and gently patted it. "Sweetie, I knew, I've always known that it was you. I heard March telling Grypht about your breakup with him. How you suddenly got a conscious after the Tea shop job."

Robbie was shocked, she never treated Hatter badly after it happened, and in fact it was quite the opposite.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"We were so much alike back then. You wanted to be like March so bad you ended up doing something that has haunted you to this day. Me, I wanted to be someone special too, someone that others looked up to. I got what I wanted, thanks to Grypht. But look at the cost I paid. I admire you for walking away from March. I didn't have the courage, but you did sweetie, or Hatter did."

Robbie gently squeezed her hand, "Thank you, for keeping your secret."

"And thank you for saving my life, although if you ask me, I wasn't worth the trouble."

Robbie placed his finger under her chin, raising her head he looked deep into her eyes, "Moxie, you're worth a thousand Grypht's."

"Thanks, I think," she laughed. Tiredly sighing she pointed to the mouth of the cavern. "Looks like rest time is over."

Grypht was looking at them as March was speaking to him. He barked an order and two Suits rushed in and dragged Robbie up. "Guess I'm walking," Robbie grunted. They pulled him to the entrance. March found small outcroppings wide enough for them to safely climb down to the field of roses. As they slowly made their way down Robbie could hear March say, "I don't know how I missed them. I swear there was no way down, they just seemed to appear."

"Perhaps our luck is changing," Grypht surmised.

"Bad I hope," Robbie mumbled. He grimaced as the Suit helping him down squeezed his broken hand. He noticed it was the three of clubs. Robbie was surprised he managed to avoid joining the treasure hunters club. Unfortunately he was making sure to give him a little payback for tripping him in the boat. He was surprised to hear the Suit cry out in pain, then stop to nurse four growing red spots on his hand. Robbie saw Moxie hopping down to the next step, she clicked her long nails. Winking at him she now helped him climb down to the Rose field. It seemed as if he'd found a new friend, he hoped that it would end up being a long one.


	20. Chapter 20

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Twenty**

"We're lost, we are hopelessly lost," Lord Corn whined. "It's your entire fault of course."

Sir Leon jabbed his finger to point behind them. "We followed them through the door, we should have been right behind them." Looking ahead Sir Leon saw nothing but a field of colorful roses growing under giant mushrooms. It seemed as if they had been walking for hours. Lord Corn plopped down on the ground. "I'm tired and hungry, and I am not leaving here until we see someone." Crossing his arms, he refused to walk any longer. Sir Leon would have argued with him if he wasn't just as tired. Sitting next to him, he searched the field as they rested under a giant mushroom.

Once they left the gap behind Alice noticed that, the field of roses had changed. There were now giant mushrooms sprinkled amongst the roses. The roses themselves began to lessen, there were not as many as when they first started walking. Glancing at her ring, it was the first time she noticed that one of the stones was blinking faster than the other three.

She stopped and waited for Charlie to catch up. "Charlie, your ring, is one of the jewels pulsing faster?" Charlie checked his ring, he could see that Alice was right. One of the stones was beating at a faster rate.

"I fear that something may have happened to Robbie," he sadly said.

Hatter stared at the ring. "At least it's still pulsing, better that than nothing at all."

"I hope he's all right," Alice worriedly looked behind them, wishing that they knew what was happening to Robbie. He was a part of Hatter, his noble side. She didn't know how Hatter would react if something happened to Robbie. For all she knew, if he died Hatter may too. Staring at the ring, she was thankful that it did show that he was still alive.

"I think I see something ahead," Jack called out. Since they started walking through the rose field, he made a point of taking the lead. Hatter allowed it due to his training by Caterpillar in the resistance. His eyes were keen and his senses were finely tuned to watch for trouble.

Running to catch up to what Jack had seen, what they saw was totally not, what they expected.

"It's about time!" Sir Leon roared. Standing next to him was Lord Corn, both men looked exhausted and irritated.

"My word," Lord Corn exclaimed, "There are three of him."

Hatter had become so used to how different MH and David's personality were that he'd forgotten how alike they looked. Hatter laughed, "Can't get enough of a good thing."

"What on earth is going on?" Sir Leon demanded. "Jack, when did you get here?"

"Did you really think I would allow the two of you to get to the Black Rose first? I know of its power, and I know exactly what you plan on doing with it."

"Oh, so righteous," Lord Corn cooed. "I've always wondered if the Queen of Hearts really is your mother. You're nothing like her, all noble and kind." Sir Leon shook his body as if trying to shake off the dirty way he felt.

"Anyway," Lord Corn said. "You can't stop us, we have just as much right to the rose as you have, if not more," he sniffed.

"Where did you get 'we' from?" Sir Leon grumped. "The only true future ruler here is me."

As they continued to argue, Hatter saw MH looking ahead to where the bee was hovering, waiting for them to continue following it. Stepping up to MH, Hatter heard him say, "You feel it?"

Hatter didn't want to say anything before, but he actually did feel something, a chill that went through his heart. "Yes," he admitted. "Been feeling it since we walked out of the cave, it's getting stronger now."

"I think it's the rose," MH said. "Since it's supposed to be Aden's heart, I believe we're feeling the evil in it." Grinning widely he said, "Guess we're more alike to Aden then we'd like to admit."

"What do you mean?" Hatter shot back.

"You probably faintly feel it, me? I feel it in the pit of my heart, pulsing, calling out to me."

"What's it saying?'

"Kill them," he replied in a deadly whisper. "Kill them all,"

"Then we are close to it, we have to hurry. If those two bumblers managed to catch up to us Grypht and March can't be far behind."

"Enough!" Hatter shouted. Lord Corn and Sir Leon's mouth snapped shut, surprised by the force in Hatter's voice. "You're here, we can't do anything about that. But don't get in our way. There are three of me now, and my girlfriend here could kick your asses all the way back to wonderland." Alice took on a stance and tried to look threatening. Smiling at her, Hatter continued. "There are enough of us here to handle the both of you and have a cup of tea. Now don't give me any trouble, got it?"

Seeing the dangerous looks in one of the Hatters' eyes Lord Corn silently nodded. Sir Leon however, was not going to give in so easily.

"I am a Leon," he bellowed. "I will not be treated in such a…"

He was unable to finish his words, MH rushed over to him in a flash. His arm wrapped tightly around his neck, he jerked it hard and whispered into Sir Leon's ear, "Listen up, I'm only going to tell you once. I was trained by the best on how to kill a man. Could do it so fast you won't know its coming. Now be a good boy and step in line or you will be the next EX-Leon, we understand each other?'

Sir Leon slowly nodded his head. "Good," MH said. Releasing his hold he walked back to Hatter, winking at him, he said, "Sometimes crazy bad can be a good thing."

Hatter patted him on the back, "Now that we got that settled, let's go."

Once again, Jack took the lead, following the golden bee as it resumed its trek. Alice quick stepped to Hatter, she slid her arm around him. "I heard what you and MH were talking about. Do you really feel something?"

Hatter stared ahead, "Been feeling it for some time now," he confessed. "Didn't want to alarm anyone. I'm guessing March feels it more than we do. He won't be far behind, all he has to do is follow that tracking nose of his."

"Then I guess we'd better hurry."

"Yes," he sighed. "It won't be long now."

As they followed the bee, Hatter kept a close eye on MH. He wasn't sure how that dark part of his life would react the closer they got to the Black Rose. Glancing back, he was thankful he couldn't see anyone following them. Walking faster, he tried to hurry them on, this race was finally nearing the finish line. They had to get there first.

"Slow down March," Grypht panted. "We can't keep up with you."

Once they reached the ground March maintained a fast pace across the rose field. It was as if he knew exactly where they needed to go. Robbie also struggled to keep up, his hand was throbbing as fast as his heart was beating.

"You okay, honey?" Moxie asked him. Her arm around him she was helping him as he tried to keep up with March's killer pace.

"I'm fine," he gasped. "You would be too, if you stayed in the cave. Why did you come? You would have been safer back there."

Moxie sadly laughed. "Never been one to sit in the sidelines, always' liked being in the game. Besides, I got something that needs to be done." She stared so hard at Grypht she practically bored holes into his head. "Don't worry about me sweetie, I'll be fine…just fine."

Walking between two large mushrooms Hatter was once again impressed by the powerful magic involved to hide the Black Rose. It was as if they stepped into another world. They were standing at the top of a tiny bowl-like valley. A circle of rose bushes that grew twenty feet high stood at its center. Their flowers were the most beautiful he'd ever seen. By contrast, their thorns were sharp and long. What made this place so unusual were the four suns that peeked out just at the horizons. They seemed to be eternally set at dawn, stationed at the four compass points.

"It's there," MH said. "I can feel it, taste it. It's down there…somewhere."

David agreed. "It's there all right, it leaves such a horrible taste in my mouth."

"I believe that I too feel something," Charlie admitted.

Alice saw the golden bee stop just in front of the circle of rose bushes. Fluttering in front of the bushes they slowly began to part. "Over there!" Alice cried out. "Something's happening."

The bushes parted and arched up to create an opening that looked as if it was growing that way for a thousand years. Running into the valley Hatter stopped just in front of the bushes. He saw the bee fly to a silver altar, at its center stood a tall blue vase. The bee fluttered over the vase. Hatter's heart dropped when he saw the vase was empty…there was no Black Rose. All that was there was the vase brightly lit by the four dawn suns.

"Where the hell is it?" Sir Leon shouted. He began to run to the altar. "It's supposed to be here," he cried out. "I came so far, where is it?" Once he ran past the rose bushes Hatter heard a rumbling, he saw the ground beneath Leon's feet begin to crack.

"Get back here!" Hater shouted. Both Jack and Hatter reached out their hands, Sir Leon whirled around, his feet slid on the breaking slabs under him. He cried out for help, his eyes were wide with fear as the ground below him began to split open. Hatter and Jack found themselves standing on the edge of a deepening chasm. Below Hatter could make out flames spitting up at them. The stone slab Sir Leon was standing on began to teeter, he leaped in the air, his fingers reaching out towards salvation. David and MH grabbed Hatter and Jack by their waists, they held on tight as both men stretched out their hands towards Sir Leon. Their fingers slipped on the larger mans, they clutched and grabbed until they were finally able to firmly grip his sweating hands.

"Pull us back, or we're going to go down with him," Jack shouted.

Digging in their heels, David and MH began to drag Hatter and Jack back. Alice and Charlie joined in as they pulled both men away from the edge of the chasm. Leaning back, they pulled Sir Leon onto solid ground.

Once he was past the bushes, the ground began to lift back up. Huge slabs rose and snapped back into place. Large cracks sealed until all in the glen was as it was before. It was so quiet they could hear the golden bee buzzing above the empty vase.

"Now why did it do that?" Charlie wondered.

Hatter scrambled up and stared at the now serene scene, "That's because there's something there."

"Oh poor Sir Leon," Aden's voice came from behind. "He didn't get what he wanted."

Aden was back, he was standing just at the edge of the small valley. His eyes were twisted in joy. "I have to commend you all for finding your way. So many have fallen before you, but they did not die in vain, I had so much fun with them in the castle before they died."

Jack slowly walked up to Hatter. "Something's not right," he took a few steps closer to Aden. The insane spirit remained at the edge. "This just doesn't feel right."

"I think this was all part of his deadly game," Alice whispered softly so that Aden could not hear her. "That trap had to have been set by him."

"No, Alice," MH's eyes were dark and brooding. "Jack's right, something doesn't feel right. This isn't any part of Aden's games. Look at him, he can't get any closer, in fact if I'm not mistaken it's him that's in pain now."

Alice realized that what she had mistaken as Aden's joy was pain. "Can a ghost feel pain?" she wondered out loud.

"Of course I can!" Aden ranted. He flew back and forth but Alice noted it was just as MH said, he never moved closer to them. "I've felt pain and agony from the moment Aurora placed her curse upon me. I've killed so many she cursed me to live forever as this spirit. But, I'm not truly alive. I can only exist within the castle and this land. A shadow of myself, I can't touch, I can't kill…this is my hell, my punishment."

"Then why do you want to keep us from getting the Black Rose?" Charlie asked.

"Keep you!" Aden madly laughed. "I can't get any closer than this, to be so close to my heart, yet so far away. Oh, if you'd only understand, but there is one that does. Excellent student, I taught him everything I know, in gratitude he gave me so many to play with, as well as all of you. I didn't think you would last this long, but you all surprised me, Yes you did, surprised me as no other have."

"Hatter," MH hissed, he grabbed him by his arm. "We got to get out of here, now."

Hatter was about to ask MH what was wrong when he heard Alice scream. Looking up he saw someone rolling into the small valley.

"Hail, hail the gangs all here," Aden madly sung. "Don't you just love a big party?"

Once the body stopped rolling Hatter ran to see who it was, it was Robbie. He could see his hand bandaged, clutching it close to his body, he tried to grin through his pain. "Miss me?" he asked.

Looking up Hatter saw March and Grypht standing above them. Seven Suits stood behind them. He was surprised to see Moxie running down the hill. She rushed over to Robbie. "Damn it Grypht," she screamed up at him. "You didn't need to do that."

"Well, well," March said. His metal head slowly moved from left to right. "I knew that one wasn't really you Hatter, but I didn't know there was four of you now."

"What do you mean, you knew?" Grypht asked.

"I knew that wasn't Hatter the second I saw him, remember? You shot him in the other arm. Guess you were too preoccupied on getting the rose and the Midas room to notice. Either that or you're as dumb as I've always thought you were."

Grypht shook his head in confusion. "If you knew, then why didn't you tell me?"

"That's because you've all been a part of the very rare triple-triple cross, very good March," Hatter began to clap his hands. "But then you also knew about Aden all this time also, didn't you."

"You were always the smart one, Hatter," March slowly stomped into the valley. Aden nervously paced at its edge. March stopped inches from where Hatter stood. His head turned to look at David, MH and Robbie. "Don't know how you did it, but I knew immediately that guy wasn't you. Didn't have that killer instinct I first saw in you, but now I see it's in that guy." He pointed to MH.

"The names, MH," he stepped up to stand next to Hatter.

"You can call me David." David reached down to help Robbie stand up. Shirking his help he stood next to MH, he proudly held his head up high, "And I am Robinson."

"Don't matter to me what you call yourselves, I just need one of you to get the Black Rose."

"Us?" Hatter asked. "And why would we do that?"

"Stop all this talking, make him get it!" Aden screamed. "You promised me March, you said you could find someone that would get my Rose back, my precious heart. You said you had the perfect man, that was years ago! Where the hell is my rose?" Aden angrily spat out. Behind Grypht, they could see clouds churning and the skies darkening, but the valley they were standing in was as bright and pleasant as a spring morning.

Ignoring Aden, March addressed only Hatter. "I knew from the day we met you was the one to find the Black Rose. You had a natural talent for finding things, something that could never be taught. That's why I took you under my wing, tried to make your heart as cold as mine. I almost succeeded, until you got a conscious."

"Hold on," Jack stepped in. "It was you that started all this talk that the Black Rose would settle who would be the next ruler of wonderland. That was all a lie?"

"Oh that part was true," Aden madly giggled. "The owner of the Black Rose could use it to rule Wonderland, its magic is very strong. My magic was strong," Aden wailed. "But it's mine, you can't have it…my heart, my soul. March had to convince you all to find the Rose. How else would we have been able to get you to go into the other world and get him back?"

"You spoiled everything," March growled at Alice. "I was working on Hatter, managed to secretly get him that Tea Shop. He was playing both sides, but he was leaning on the Queens side. I almost had him until you showed up and pushed him back on the other side of the fence."

March took a step closer to Hatter. "You had to fall in love with her, and follow her back to her world. You left before I was put back together. The mirror was under Jack Heart's protection now. They wouldn't let me use it to get you back. I had to think of a way of getting someone else to do it. So a made up the Race, led them all to believe that only you would be able to find the Black Rose. Using some pull and money Lord Leon sent those men after you Hatter. They forced you to come back here. Once you came back, all I had to do was continue to convince all these bumblers that we needed you to find the Black Rose."

"Wow," Hatter said. "Have to say you surprised me, I didn't know you could put a whole paragraph together."

March pulled his hand back and slapped Hatter across the face. "I'm tired of your smart remarks," he snarled. "Now I don't care which one of you does it, all I know is that if that Rose isn't in our hands soon…" March stepped back. He pulled a gun out of his suit and shot Lord Corn in the leg, he fell to the ground screaming in pain. The remaining Suits ran down to join March. Five of them took out their guns and trained them on Hatter and his companions. March now aimed his gun at Alice. "That was a warning to let you know I mean it this time, no more jokes. You find a way to get the Black Rose or the next shot I take is going into your oysters head."


	21. Chapter 21

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Kill them!" Aden screamed, "Kill them all!"

"Not yet, I need…we need the Rose first," March called back. "Once we get it, the fun can begin."

"Yes," Aden sighed. "I can't wait, can't wait."

"This is ridiculous," Grypht said. "Stop this nonsense now. March, I can't believe you did all this just to help that mad spirit."

March slammed his fist into Grypht's face, he fell to the ground clutching a broken nose. "Don't you get it? This partnership is over Grypht, I'm not taking orders from anyone anymore."

Looking down at the moaning Grypht Hatter pinched his eyes in mock pain, "That looked like it hurt. Some advice, from one ex-partner to another, I'd stay down there if I was you."

Moxie quietly watched, she was enjoying seeing Grypht getting what he deserved.

Jack stepped up to her, and whispered in her ear, "Not surprised to see Grypht here. Dodo told me he was heading for a fall, just sorry to see you caught up in all this."

"Um, thanks," was all she could think to say.

March pointed his gun at the ring of bushes. "Now Hatter, get to work."

"How am I supposed to find the bloody thing?"

March cocked his gun, this time he aimed it at Jack. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Hatter realized that March was as serious as he's ever been, and the last Six Suits that managed to stay alive were nearly as big a threat to his companions. Hatter stared at the ring of rose bushes, he had to think of something, but what? He saw Charlie standing at the entrance created by the Golden bee.

Charlie waved his hand, urging him to come closer. "Hatter, come here."

"Charlie, really busy here," Hatter shouted back.

"Please Hatter, I just may have found something that will help us in our dire situation."

Hatter looked at March for approval, nodding his consent he jogged over to where Charlie was standing. He could see that Charlie was staring intensely at the stone altar. "I have been watching the golden bee since we arrived." Charlie pointed at the bee, it was still buzzing over the empty vase.

"That's nice Charlie, but I don't have time for this, I have to figure out where the Black Rose is hidden."

"Hatter," Charlie softly said. "I know that I am an old man, and that I am well past my prime, but all I ask is that you just listen to what I have to say. Sometimes I do make sense, between my madness."

Taking in a deep breath, Hatter said, "I'm listening."

"Yes," Charlie said. "Well you see I've always loved studying Bees, they are wonderfully magical creatures. It's amazing how they can fly with such proficiency even though they have fat bodies and small wings."  
"Charlie, focus," Hatter sung.

"Sorry, never get much of a chance to talk about bees. Anyway, bees are always drawn to flowers, it is where they get their food. Now I've been staring at the golden bee since our arrival and noticed that it has diligently remained hovering over the vase. I asked myself, I said self, why is it still there?"

"Did you get an answer?"

"Oh yes, my answer came after staring at the Bee. These eyes may be old, but they have not given up on me yet. Please Hatter, just look at the bee as it flitters around the vase. Humor an old man."

Letting out a deep sigh, Hatter looked ahead. Squinting his eyes he watched the golden bee. He saw it fly slowly around the vase, and over it, it lazily flew in a circle just above the vase. As he watched it circle for the third time he saw something. Charlie became excited as Hatter rubbed his eyes. "Eureka," Charlie declared. "I believe you see it too."

Hatter wasn't sure what he saw. Rubbing his eyes again, he stared more intensely at the bee. It did its little dance in the air again. It circled the vase, flew over the vase then began to circle above it. It was as he saw it move just in front of one of the suns that he saw it, it was faint, but it was there. For just a split second of time, in the shadow of the bee, as its fat little body blocked out the sun, he saw just the hint of a petal from a rose. As the bee flew around again he looked at the bees shadow cast above the vase, the petal was there and now Hatter saw that it was black.

Hatter snapped his fingers in revelation. "That's it, Aden said, "_the rose remains veiled_". It's veiled in the dawn's light." He hugged Charlie, letting him go his dimple smiled at him. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Charlie, you are a wonder."

Charlie blushed a deep red, "Well, I do try my best."

Hatter began to pace back and forth, all he had to do was figure a way of blocking out the sun. He tried to think, but his head felt fuzzy, he just couldn't think straight since the split. Taking off his hat, he nervously brushed his hand through his hair. Spinning his hat, he plopped it back on his head. That was when it came to him. He needed a way to block out the sun. Because of the temporary floor, he knew it would be impossible to do so inside the ring of rose bushes. But, he thought, what about outside? Hatter moved over to position himself to the closest rising sun. He looked up at the twenty-foot high bushes. He had to throw it as high as the bushes, if not higher. He needed his hat to pass the edge of the bowl valley.

"I do believe he may have figured it out," Charlie happily declared.

Hatter made sure he was standing directly in front of one of the four suns. Taking his hat off he yelled at Charlie, "Tell me what you see." He then flipped the hat in the air. It turned over in the air higher and higher. It rolled in the air until it finally flipped higher than the tops of the rose bushes, then it rose even higher. He had to get it high enough to block out one of the suns. It continued to spin until it reached the peak of the bowl valley where the dawning sun sat. As he threw it, Hatter gave it a special spin. It would hover for a few seconds at its peak before coming down. As it reached its crest, he looked for Charlie's reaction.

Charlie stared intensely at the Rose. Once Hatter's hat blocked out the suns rays on the vase for a few seconds Charlie saw it. It was faint, near ghost-like but it was there. Charlie saw a perfect black rose sitting in the vase. As the Hat came back down and the vase was in the full light of the four suns the rose was gone.

Charlie jumped for joy. "It was there," he shouted. Catching his hat, Hatter ran to Charlie. "I saw it Hatter, it was there, it was faint but it was definitely there."

Hatter looked at the four suns. "Faint, not solid, that means we'll have to figure a way of blocking all four suns at the same time."

Charlie tried to give him hope. "Well if a Bee can find a way to fly I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out."

Hatter looked at March. He saw David talking to Robbie, MH was standing to the side, staring at him. He half grinned and shook his head. "I had the answer all the time."

He quickly walked back to his companions. "Cayto gave me the clue," he told to them. "Killer, outcast, Knight and thief, all four must work as one. Only I could make that throw, but I needed to do it at the same time, same height, four times."

"So Aden split you to help him?" Jack asked.

"I really don't think he did it on purpose," Hatter replied. "But whatever the reason he did it, it's going to help us get the Black Rose. All we have to do is flip our hats in the air at the same time to block out all four suns. I'm positive that will cause the Black Rose to become solid."

"Um," Robbie said. "I'll try my best." He held up his broken hand. "The pain can't get any worse."

Hatter had forgotten about Robbie's broken hand. He could see the blood on the bandage. There was no possible way he would be able to throw the hat as strongly as him, and the others.

"Perhaps I can give it a try," Jack offered.

Hatter shook his head, "That's not going to work. We need to have the hat at the same height, same speed. You'll never be able to duplicate that. Without Robbie this plan isn't going to work, we need to think of something else."

"No!" Robbie grabbed Hatter's arm. "It's the only way, you know that, I know that. If we don't do this March is going to start killing our friends. I can't allow that, I won't. Don't worry, I'll do my part."

Hatter knew there was no talking Robbie out of it, he knew this because he would have been just as stubborn. He was about to tell him that they could at least try when Jack stepped in.

"Hatter, there may be a way to help Robbie." He placed his hand inside his pocket and pulled out three small purple flowers.

"My lord!" Charlie exclaimed. "Where did you find them?'

"I found them on the seat of your flying horse when I hid them behind the cottage. I believe they may have gotten caught in your armor when you fell in the hole. Are these the flowers you spoke of earlier?"

Charlie gingerly took the flowers from Jack's hand. "They are called, Portulaca of Salvia. In ancient times the Knights would use them to heal the most severe wounds."

He held the flowers out to Robbie. "If you will permit me, I can use them to heal your hand."

Robbie immediately began to unwind the bandage. Hatter grimaced as he was now able to see the extent of Robbie's injury. The hand was purple and bloodied. From the way he held his fingers Hatter knew that some of them were broken.

Charlie's eyes softened as he realized the intense pain Robbie was suffering, yet not once did he complain. "Just hold your hand still, and the flowers will heal your wounds." Robbie tried to hold his hand up, it shook so bad he was having a hard time. Jack took his hand, and held it firmly. Nodding his thanks Robbie steeled himself.

Charlie gently placed one flower on the top of Robbie's hand. He then laid the petals of a second flower on Robbie's broken fingers. Tucking the third flower in his armor, he stepped back. Everyone watched and waited.

After a few seconds Robbie asked, "What's suppose to happen?"

"You'll know when it happens," Charlie cryptically replied.

Jack stared at the flowers, they just seemed to sit there, and then he saw it. He wasn't sure if the edge of the flowers was shrinking, or being absorbed into Robbie's hand. He found he had to grip Robbie's hand tighter as he started to squirm. "It burns!" Robbie screamed. The petals on his fingers now began to dig under his skin. MH had to hold onto Robbie now, as he acted as if he was fire. His hand tightened to a fist, holding it high he groaned so loudly even March took a step back.

Jack and MH struggled to hold onto Robbie as he fought them. His hand felt as if he dipped it in lava. He heard cracking as the bones began to mend. His skin sizzled as the cuts slowly closed. Seconds later he fell to the ground, exhausted. Lifting up his head, he weakly said, "You could have warned me."

"Sorry Robbie," Charlie said. "Most of the time when it was used the Knight was unconscious. If I told you it would hurt like hell you wouldn't have let me do it."

"Bloody hell right I wouldn't," Robbie shouted, he jumped up and made a fist at Charlie. The white knight grinned proudly, "See, I told you it would work."

Robbie realized that the hand making the fist was his left one, the broken one. He flexed his fingers, the flowers worked, his hand never felt better.

"You're welcome." Charlie said. He was smiling proudly from ear to ear.

March fired a shot in the air, "Hello, remember me? Bad guy with a gun? Now, can we get on with it? I'm getting impatient."

"Sorry," David said. MH whispered to Jack, "He always gets moody if he hasn't made his quota of kills for the day."

"Tell us how you want this done," Jack told Hatter.

Hatter saw everyone staring at him, all waiting for to be told what to do. He blinked his eyes. All his life he wanted people to look up to him, and here in this most dangerous time of his life, he finally had the respect he's always dreamed of. Taking in a deep breath he hoped that he would not let them down.


	22. Chapter 22

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Hatter faced the circle of bushes, he pointed to the four suns. "The four of us will position ourselves at the dawning suns. But we'll need a way to let us all know when to release our hats at the same time."

"Think this might work?" Hatter heard March say, he saw him shake his gun in the air.

"Right," Hatter skeptically said. "Just make sure you're pointing up when you fire the thing."

Charlie carefully eyed March. "Let us hope he does not have a different definition for up."

"Okay," Hatter continued with his instructions. "We'll release the hats right after we hear the gun go off."

As Jack offered to keep an eye on the vase, he heard Charlie quietly say. "But I was going to do that."

Jack warmly smiled at him, "We can both do it."

Alice was about to follow Hatter when she was suddenly grabbed by two of the Suits, two more seized Moxie. The men rushed to help them but the remaining Suits blocked their way. Alice jabbed the back of her hand in the throat of a Suit, she quickly back away but stopped when the muzzle of a gun was shoved in her face. The Suits quickly pulled Alice and Moxie behind March. "Just to make sure nothing funny happens," March warned Hatter. "Your little trick works and we'll let them go."

Hatter knew he had no other choice, for now March was once again in control. "Let's do it."

David sprinted down the sides of the bushes to position himself at the dawning sun opposite from where they had been standing. MH chose the right sun while Robbie rushed over to the left. Hatter returned to the position he used earlier. He took his hat off and stared at the sun, nervously flipping his hat as he waited to hear March fire his gun. Seconds later, Hatter heard the shot. Drawing his hand back, he flipped the hat high in the air, aiming for the center of the sun.

Turning around he looked over the top of the bushes. He saw David, Robbie, and MH's hat spinning above the bushes at the same time. They tumbled higher until they reached the peak of the bowl valley. Hatter turned his attention now to Jack and Charlie.

Jack focused on the top of the vase. He stared at it, wishing that this was going to work. Then he saw four dark shadows cover the vase at the same time. Thanks to the four hats thrown literally from the same hand, they all reached their peaks at the same time. As the four shadows covered the vase for just a few seconds, Jack saw it. The Black Rose, it appeared in the shade of Hatter's hats. Charlie closed his eyes in thanks, it was not the ghostly rose he saw earlier but solid, as solid as any rose he had seen since this journey began.

Hatter jumped for joy as he saw Jack give him the thumbs up. Once the hats began to fall down something else happened that made Hatter realize that what they did was right. Three of the dawning suns began to move towards Hatter's sun. They slid across the horizons until they reached the sun behind Hatter. They all blended until there was only one dawning sun left.

"It's there, it's there!" Aden screamed. "I beat you Aurora, I beat you!" he shouted to the skies. "Your impossible puzzle has been solved. I will get my heart back, I will get my life back. I won and you lost." Aden flew around the edge of the small valley.

Hatter ran to the entrance of the ring of rose bushes. He saw sitting in the vase a solid Black Rose. It sparkled and twinkled brightly in the sun light. The others met him in seconds. Once the Rose appeared Alice, and Moxie ran past the Suits, and headed to the opening in the rose bushes, Sir Leon, and Lord Corn also joined them.

"That's it?" Sir Leon asked. "All the trouble we went through for that little thing?"

"What do we do now?" Charlie quietly asked. "We are not sure if the floor will still fall now that the rose is visible."

"The floor falls?" Moxie asked him.

"Yes," Charlie whispered softly so March could not hear him. "When we first arrived, we nearly lost Sir Leon."  
Hatter carefully leaned over the threshold and looked inside the ring of rose bushes, examining it carefully to see if anything else appeared other than the Black Rose. The only difference he could see was that the Black Rose was now visible everything else was the same. Backing away, he stared at the stone slabs that made up the floor. "We need a way to test it." Grinning widely he shouted, "It worked, March. There's the black rose. Now you get to do the easy part. All you have to do is go in there and take it."

"It's there!" Aden madly shouted. "I can see it, I can really see it. Get it March," he ranted, "Get it, I need it, I want it, it's mine! GET IT!" The clouds that hovered behind the bowl valley began to turn darker. Clearly, they were affected by Aden's madness.

Just as March was about to retrieve the rose Hatter heard a commotion from behind, he saw David and Jack shoved to the ground. Grypht bullied past them and ran towards the Black Rose. "It's mine!" he shouted. "I will be the one to possess it, not March."

"No, stop!" Hatter cried out. He tried to grab Grypht before he passed the entrance but someone jumped in front of him.

"Don't!" Moxie shouted. She held Hatter back, "Let him go."

She was able to hold Hatter long enough for Grypht to run past the rose bushes. He managed to get half way to the black rose when Moxie felt the ground shake beneath her. She released Hatter and slowly walked to the edge of the forming chasm. She saw Grypht struggling to stay upright on a teetering slab of stone.

"Moxie!" he screamed. "Help me!"

"I am." Moxie slowly touched each of the four tears tattooed under her eyes. "I'm helping everyone, my father, my Uncle, my brothers, even Hatter. I'm putting you out of your misery."

She saw Grypht slide down the slab as one side tipped higher than the other. Below she could feel the heat from the flames. Her eyes lit up in joy as she saw Grypht's fingers gripping the slab, he screamed for someone to save him, and then she saw the stone move down into the flames. She closed her eyes and listened to Grypht's screams until they stopped. The only sound she could hear now was the stone slabs rising from the flames below, and move back to their original position.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she saw that it was Robbie's. "Say it," she sighed. "Tell me I'm bad for letting him die like that. That I'm just like him."

"You didn't let him die. He did it himself, Moxie. It was just a matter of time."

Moxie turned to look at Robbie, her eyes flooded with tears. "If he deserved to die, then why do I feel so bad?" She dug her head in Robbie's chest and began to cry. "I told you before," Robbie gently said. "This is what makes you so different from him. He wouldn't be crying over your death."

"I'll make you pay for that, Hatter," March screamed. "You lied to me, you knew what would happen if I took the rose for myself."

"So, you can dish it out, but you can't take it. You've lied so much you don't even know what the truth is anymore."

"I'll show you what the truth is, I'm in charge, don't forget that."

Hatter looked at the remaining Suits. He saw unease in their eyes. They only followed March now purely out of fear for their own lives. He realized that the tide may have turned. Grypht was gone, Aden was limited to the edge of the valley. The only real threat now was March.

"I think we can take him," Hatter looked at his companions. "What do you say?"

MH stretched out the fingers on his left hand and made a fist. "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Grypht is gone," Hatter shouted, not to March, but to the Suits. He knew if he could get them on his side, March wouldn't stand a chance alone. "As you can see, there is no way to reach the Black Rose. I'm sure Prince Jack or the other nobles here will give you all full pardons, if you agree to come to our side."

Jack stepped closer to the seven Suits. "Yes, if I am chosen as the next King of Wonderland I will give any man here that puts down his weapon a full pardon." Jack looked at Lord Corn and Sir Leon, he jerked his head at the Suits and mouthed, "Tell them you'll do the same."

"Oh, yes," Lord Corn grimaced. His face was swollen terribly from March's cruel hit. He still feared March, but he was no fool, he was trapped just as much as the others. For now, he would do what it took to overthrow March. "When I am King, I will pardon you all."

Jack poked Sir Leon in the ribs, releasing a tired sigh he quickly mumbled, "I'll pardon you too."

The Suits looked at March, then at the future monarchs of Wonderland. With Grypht dead, that only left March in charge. After seeing how uncaring March was to the Suits that died before, they chose to take what was offered to them. One by one, they lay their guns down and backed up. March's head started to vibrate back and forth, he moved his gun from side to side.

"You fool, March, if you get the Rose no one can touch you," Aden shouted.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" March angrily barked back. "Fly!"

"Damn you Aurora," Aden cursed. "Why did you have to make it so difficult?"

"Get back," March moved his gun to point at each man. "I'll kill you, you know I will. You may be able to stop me, but you can't stop a bullet."

Hatter looked at his duplicates, nodding at them they all knew exactly what he was thinking. Fanning out they slowly walked towards March.

Then, as if hearing an unsaid command they all bolted to March at the same time, whispering under their breath, "We're counting on that."

March shot at Hatter first, Alice cried out in anguish as she saw him fall to the ground. Next, he shot David, he too stumbled and fell. That still left two, Robbie and MH. March managed to get a shot at Robbie when MH caught up to him. As he aimed his gun at MH's head and pulled the trigger, he only heard a click, the gun was empty.

"Just as we thought," MH said, as he swung at March, the assassin tried to duck the killing blow, but MH managed to clip him on his shoulder. Grasping his shoulder, March stumbled back.

MH pulled back to throw another blow when he suddenly realized that he was not fighting alone. He saw a boot fly past him to land in March's stomach. It was Alice, and MH could see that she was furious.

"If he dies," Alice cried, she threw her hand forward, slamming it into his chest. "If he dies, I'll take you apart myself."

"Get her!" Aden shouted from the valleys edge. "She's just a woman, tear her apart." He was forced to helplessly watch as March fought alone.

Alice brought her hand back as she shot it forward March ducked his head. Alice's hand slammed into March's steel head. She quickly pulled her hand back, and tried to shake out the numbness.

MH pushed Alice back, "See to Hatter, I'll handle March." He saw Jack was now by his side. "Show me what Caterpillar taught you."

"Gladly," Jack said. As both men prepared to battle with March, Alice ran back to where March shot Hatter. Her eyes clouded with tears, she fell to her knees and rolled him to his back. She was surprised to see Hatter holding his chest, but there was no blood, in fact, he wasn't even wounded.

"How?" She had no idea how Hatter managed to doge that shot.

"Remember what happened at Dodo's?"

Alice saw Hatter's body armor peeking out from behind his shirt. Hatter grimaced as Alice punched him in the chest. "Ow," Hatter cried out. "The armor stops bullets, but it still stings where it hits."

"You scared me," she hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear, "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry, Alice, but we had to act quick."

Alice kissed him on his cheek, "I thought I'd lost you."

Hatter tilted his head, "Can't get rid of me that easy." Smiling in relief, she helped Hatter stand up. She saw David and Robbie struggling to stand. She thanked god that Cayto had the foresight to give him his body armor as well as his former clothes and hat.

Once Alice was safely away, MH stalked after March. Jack moved to his right, both men carefully watched March. He was the Queen of Hearts favorite assassin for a good reason, once cornered he was the most dangerous man alive.

"Come on March," MH taunted him. "Let's see what you've got."

March pulled out the stiletto knife from his sleeve, he slashed it at MH and then at Jack.

"Any of you come near me, you're getting an extra mouth!"

"That's it," Aden gushed. "Rip their throats apart March, then get me my heart!"

"Shut up!" March hissed. "I don't need your advice."

"We need to get that knife away from him," Jack told MH.

MH rolled his eyes, "Tell me something I don't know."

MH nearly jumped when he heard gunfire behind him. "How's this for starters," MH heard Moxie say from behind. As Alice rushed back to help Hatter, Moxie picked up two of the guns the Suits put down.

"Oh, I hate women!" Aden moaned. "They continue to haunt me even after death."

"Grypht didn't keep me for window dressing, honey." Moxie moved closer to Jack and MH. "And if you're wondering how good a shot I am, just try me."

Moxie firmly held the gun in her hand. Stepping next to Jack, she handed him the second gun. Jack aimed his weapon at March's chest, "Hate to mess up that pretty white sweater. But when one must," Jack smiled sweetly, as he cocked his gun. "One must."

March held the knife by the tip of its blade and threw it in the ground at MH's feet. MH knew this was far from over, March would have to be watched constantly. "That's a good boy, now stay still."

March slowly put his hands up and patiently waited. He'd been an assassin long enough to know that things were never quite over. If he bided his time, a chance would come for him to make his escape. For now, he allowed them to think they won.

Using their belts, they tethered March's hands and feet together. Once March was subdued, they all looked back at the Black Rose.

Hatter tiredly sighed, it had been a very long day. "Well, the way I see it we have two problems. First problem…," he pointed to the Black Rose. "Now that we found the bloody thing, what do we do with it? We can't reach it, and we can't let it stay there. It's just to powerful. And if Mr. Kill-them-all gets his smoky hands on it he's going to make March look like the Easter bunny."

"What's the second problem?" Charlie asked.

"Him." Hatter pointed up to the top of the valley. Floating at its edge Aden's dark eyes bored down on them. A storm was violently brewing above them.

Aden's voice filled the valley, "I will never allow you to leave alive. The Black Rose is mine! I will get it back, be assured of that. As for you? Well, all of you are going to end up just as dead as those who came before you."

The clouds above grew as dark as knight, powerful lightening bolts struck the valley's edge. They were imprisoned in the basin, with a madman guarding the gates.


	23. Chapter 23

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Hatter and Alice sat on the ground just at the edge of the rose bushes, they stared intensely at the Black Rose. The Golden bee was now gone, only the Black Rose remained. It sparkled innocently in its vase, while around them the lightening bolts struck the earth with such a force they could feel their hair stand on end. This close to the Black Rose Hatter could now hear it singing to him, _'Kill them, kill them all,_' he heard repeatedly in his head.

It had been several hours since they made the Rose appear. During that time, they tried to come up with a plan on how to escape from the valley. Every idea was shot down, no one agreed on anything…almost anything. There was one thing they did agree on, they needed to find a way of getting to the Black Rose. They knew that it could help them one of two ways. Either they used it to overpower Aden, or they would try to destroy it in hopes that it would rid them of Aden. As MH called it, a win, win situation. The others had begun to search for another way out of the Valley. Two Suits remained to guard March. Hatter chose to try and figure a way of getting to the Rose. Alice chose to stay by his side.

"It is very pretty," Alice offered. She smiled and looked at Hatter, he continued to stare at the Rose. He had so much on his shoulders lately, it was a wonder he managed to keep his sanity after all that he'd been through. She glanced back at Aden, he was currently hovering on the valleys edge, his deadly gaze locked on the Black Rose. Returning her focus to the rose, she heavily sighed, "It's amazing that something so pretty could get us into so much trouble."

Hatter hung his head low, his chin hitting his chest. He thought back to where it all started, Alice's roof top. "Cayto, what did you get me into?"

"That is the thanks I get for giving you such a grand adventure?" he heard Cayto say. Picking his head up Hatter saw Cayto sitting next to him. Twirling his moustache, he used his cane to point at the Black Rose. "I see you managed to find it. Well done, good job."

"Good job?" Hatter was so angry, his voice went up two octaves.

"Well when I see something done that deserves credit, I really must comment on it. Sorry, it's the way I am, won't make any excuses."

Alice could see that Hatter was so angry he was ready to spit nails. "Since I last saw you Alice and I have been fired at, chased, kidnapped, beaten, electrocuted. I was attacked by Gulliver's chess set, chased yet again by an island no less."

Alice nudged him in the ribs. "Don't forget those nasty things on the island, all teeth and claws," she visibly shook her body in disgust, and then urged Hatter to continue.

"Thank you Alice…nearly eaten alive! Was this close to becomin' a giant gold paperweight, unwillingly made a member of a quartet. And now we're trapped here in the middle of nowhere with Mad Marvin waitin' for us to push daisies so he can get his ethereal hands on the Rose and become human again and continue his grand plan of exterminating the entire human race one at a time!" Hatter took in a deep breath. "Is that what you call an adventure?"

Cayto closed his eyes and smiled, "Grand wasn't it."

Hatter pulled his hat off and angrily threw it in front of him. Once he released it, he realized his mistake. The hat flew past the bushes, landing on the stone floor it slid and stopped just in front of the altar of the Black Rose.

"That was my favorite hat," he moaned.

"Not to worry, I'll get that for you." Cayto jumped up and quickly walked past the bushes.

"DON'T!" Hatter shouted, he stretched his arm out to stop him, but Cayto was already out of his reach. He scrambled to the edge, waiting for the floor to fall, after a few seconds he stood up. He saw Cayto walking safely to the hat. He picked up the hat, dusted it off and calmly turned around. Hatter and Alice were shocked to see that the floor was not falling under his feet. Cayto threw the hat to Hatter who deftly caught it and tapped it on his head. He then stared blankly at Cayto. "Better close your mouth," Cayto chuckled. "Unless your intention is to catch fly's."

"How did you…" Hatter mumbled.

Cayto looked down. "Oh this, this is nothing, you should see me on water, but wait, didn't you…."

"Can you bring us the rose then?"

Cayto's face turned pale, he noticeably avoided looking at the Black Rose. "Sorry old boy, you don't want me touching that. Do not want to open up that can of beans and fry them."

"Then if you can't bring it to us, can you at least tell me how I can get to it without the floor falling? And please, no more games and riddles," Hatter pleaded with him.

Cayto twirled his moustache his eyes twinkled with mischief. Winking at him, he disappeared until only his moustache remained. It fluttered in the air, and flew past them.

Hatter and Alice spun around, they both blinked their eyes to make sure what they were seeing was real. Standing before them was the spirit of the castle. They knew in an instant that she was not Aden in disguise but the real, Aurora. Her eyes were so warm, so gentle there was no evil hidden behind them. The moustache fluttered and landed on her shoulder. She pleasantly smiled at the moustache. Hatter could hear Aden screaming from the valley's edge.

"So, you finally show yourself." Aden paced the valleys edge like a caged animal. "Here to gloat? Oh, so near and yet so far, right Aurora. It's still there, you could have destroyed it, but you didn't. Once I get it, I'll be back, yes my love. Once again death and I will be working together."

With Aden's shouts echoing in the valley the others rushed over to see what had happened. They all stopped as they saw Aurora's spirit hovering in front of Hatter and Alice. Aurora sweetly smiled at Hatter. She nodded her head at Alice and the others.

"Your journey here has been a long and arduous one. Your quest is near its end. The Black Rose once again stands in the light of day, but its dark malevolence remains as strong as when I first placed it here. "

"Can you help us," Charlie beseeched her. "How can we get to the Rose?"

Aurora gently smiled at him. "I am sorry, Sir Knight, but only the one that has honorably completed each and every task of the race can walk safely on the moving stones. For you see, this was not a true race, but a test, a crucible used to burn away any who sought the rose dishonestly. Many before you have only completed one or two of the tasks never all. Indeed some have come straight to the castle to seek the Black Rose. Those who cheated died swifter than the others. The race was created to ensure that only the one who was strong enough and smart enough to endure the tests, may find the rose." She stepped up to Hatter. He felt her cold fingers caress his cheek.

"You are the first to honorably complete the race. However, I give you warning, for to possess the rose, is to look into the heart of a killer. Some here have the strength to turn away, but others I fear may not be so resilient. Be wary of them."

Slowly she turned and floated to where Aden was standing. The moustache lifted from her shoulder and flew off into the skies. The bolts of lighting struck with such a force the ground exploded at their impacts. The dirt harmlessly passed through Aurora. She floated in front of Aden, her sad eyes gazing lovingly at him.

"I have never lost my love for you," she softly sighed.

"You love me?" he angrily barked. "Look what you did to me! Is that what you call love?"

Aurora bowed her head, "I may have taken your life, but I could never destroy your soul. It still remains locked within the rose." She turned and looked down into the valley. "I pray that you are strong enough to accomplish what I should have done so long ago. Because of my weakness, many have died searching for the Rose. I see now that I was wrong, please, I beg of you. You must destroy the Black Rose."

"Why can't you do it?" Hatter shouted to her.

Looking at Aden she cried, "Because after all that he has done, I still love him."

Covering her face in shame, she flew up into the storming clouds.

"Oh, they make a great couple," MH grumped. "She was about as helpful as Crazy Larry."

"It's Mad Marvin," Hatter corrected him. "But I think I may know what she was talking about." He glanced back at the Black Rose. Stepping closer to the edge, he carefully examined the stones. He now noticed something he hadn't seen before. He Saw pictures on the stone tiles, some seemed to come alive on the hard rock. He saw Borogroves, Jabberwock's, roses, hearts, spades, diamonds, and clubs, then he saw it, a stone with a bishop's hat. The bishop's hat was the first clue he had to solve.

Wanting to test his theory, he slowly placed his foot on the first stone. A roaring Jabberwock warily gazed up at him from the stone. He instantly pulled back as the floor collapsed under his foot. As the floor reset an idea came to him, it could be dangerous, but he had to take the risk. Looking back, he grinned widely at Alice and then leaped onto the stone with the bishop's hat. Alice and Robbie ran to the edge. They reached out their hands to Hatter. He was about to grab them, until he noticed that the floor remained stable.

He nervously laughed, "I'm fine," he told them. Releasing a breath of relief he quickly scanned the stones. Between a chirping Borogrove and a diamond, he found a map of wonderland. Jumping forward he landed on the stone slab with the map. Holding his breath and closing his eyes, he waited to hear parts of the floor falling. Opening his eyes, he found that he was still alive. Glancing back, he could see that the floor remained whole, no flames threatening to burn him from below.

"The symbols of the race," Hatter told to Alice. "I just need to follow the symbols to reach the rose." He searched for the next stone to stand on. Unfortunately, he seemed to be going the long way, the next stone was not in front of him but to the side. He saw a mushroom. Jumping on the stone slab, he continued to find pieces of his quest. The maze, a cottage surrounded by roses, he could smell the sweet scent of the flowers as he jumped on them. He stepped on an ancient castle, the golden bee, and the blazing sun he found in the foyer of the Castle. Then he saw it, the last piece of the puzzle for his journey. A stone slab that sat close to the black rose had four dawning suns shinning brightly at him. Leaping on it, he now stood in front of the Black Rose.

This close to the rose the song of death was pulsing in his mind. He examined it closely, the dark crystal rose seemed to absorb the very light that surrounded it. The crystal was as black as he'd ever seen. He tried to pick up the vase, but found that it was attached firmly to the altar. He would have to hold the rose in his hands. He reached out and gingerly pulled the Black Rose out of the vase. Once in his hand he nearly dropped it. The evil in the rose leaped out at him. His hand felt soiled, he felt dirty. His heart screamed for him to put the rose back, but his mind knew it was the only way he could help his friends. Turning he struggled to hold the rose tightly in his hand as he used the symbolic stones to return to his companions.

Finally reaching the bishops hat he took a long jump and landed safely outside of the rose bushes. He tightly held the Black Rose in his hand. He actually noticed that his hand felt colder, he desperately wanted to drop it but continued to hold onto it.

"Hatter, are you all right?" Alice asked him. She could see how visibly shaken he was.

Robbie stepped up to Hatter, "It's the rose, Alice. I can feel its wretched call." He turned and looked at MH. He was the closest to Aden of all of them, he saw MH fighting to control his emotions. The deadly song shouted in his mind, it screamed for him to take the rose from Hatter.

"Okay," Hatter struggled to talk. "Now that we got it, what do we do with it?"

"Give it to me!" Aden shouted from the valley's edge. "Give it to me and I pledge to allow you all to live."

"Like that's going to happen," David screamed back.

Moxie pointed behind them. "Guys, look at March."

This close to the Black Rose March felt its evil more than anyone. He pulled and jerked at the restraints. The Roses evil song madly played in his mind. He didn't care what it took he had to have the Rose.

Hatter noticed the Rose was also starting to influence others in their group.

"It is so beautiful," Sir Leon droned. "I just need to touch it."

"Hatter, I believe you need to destroy it," Jack suggested. "We can't take a chance of anyone else getting their hands on it and using its power."

Hatter really had no idea how to destroy the rose. Using the simplest way, he brought his hand up and slammed the rose on the ground. Aden wailed from the valley. The crystal rose instantly shattered into a million pieces, but just as quickly the pieces flew back together, repairing itself until it soon glistened just as brightly as it did while in the vase.

"Terribly sorry, but that's not going to work," Hatter heard Cayto say. He saw him standing just in front of Mad March. Leaning on his cane, he smiled brightly at him.

"Can it be destroyed?" Hatter asked Cayto.

"Oh yes, in fact you are the only one here who can accomplish that feat."

Hatter slammed the rose on the ground twice. It shattered and repaired itself repeatedly. "Then why can't I?"

Cayto pointed behind him. "It is because of your splintered mind, thief. Aden knew what he was doing. If you did manage to find the rose, you would not be able to destroy it. You must return to the mirrored room and bring you're splintered selves together."

"But how can we get past Aden and return to the Castle?"

"You have been most resourceful so far, I'm sure you'll find a way." Spinning his cane, he popped out of sight.

Alice looked up at Aden, "Even if we do manage to distract him, we can't go back the way we came. That gap is blocking our way."

"But there is another way," Robbie said. "We must have come here from a different doorway. It was located on the other side of a gap."

Hatter smiled brightly, "We have a way back, now we just need to figure out how to distract Aden."

"And them," Jack motioned to Lord Corn and Sir Leon. Both men hungrily looked at the Black Rose.

"The Black Rose is meant for me," Lord Corn sighed. "I will possess it and become the next ruler of Wonderland." He lunged for the Rose. David punched him square on his nose. Like a fallen tree, he hit the ground.

"You will not stop me that easily," Sir Leon roared. He ran head first to Hatter. Robbie and Jack stepped in front of Hatter. Both men grabbed Sir Leon's shoulders and pushed him back. Jack pulled out a gun and placed the barrel on Sir Leon's chest. "I don't think your armor will stop this, but want to give it a try?"

Sir Leon's hunger for life out bid his want for the Black Rose. Resigning defeat, he backed away.

March's ranting grew louder, he fought like a mad man as he tried to break the belts that bound him. Hatter knew that eventually he was going to break through the straps. He had to find a way to distract Aden.

"What power does this rose have?" Hatter asked Jack.

"No, Hatter. You really don't want to use it."

"But that's why we all came here. It's supposed to have some type of power to help you rule Wonderland. What is it?"

"We should use this as a last resort," Jack softly said.

"I think we're pretty much there, don't you?" he pointed to March, and Aden. Looking up Hatter noticed something odd. It was quiet, the lightening bolts stopped. Aden was blankly staring down at them. That's when he saw it, the ball of light bouncing behind Aden.

Alice looked up, "It's returned, the light that helped us before."

Hatter took a step forward, Aden remained as still as a statue. He didn't know how long they would have he had to hurry.

"Charlie, you'll have to stay back, you won't be able to keep up with us. If Aden wakes up he'll be on our tails for sure, you should be able to safely leave the valley then."

Charlie knew Hatter was right, he would just hold them back. "Never fear, I shall be right behind you."

"I want two Suits to stay here and lead Charlie, Lord Corn and Sir Leon to the doorway that led you here. As to March…?" March still fought the belts that bound him. Hatter wasn't sure how long they would last. He hoped long enough for him to reach the room of mirrors.

"Leave March here, let's go."

Hatter ran up to the valleys edge, with Alice close to his side. Robbie, David, Jack, Moxie, and four Suits followed him. MH stayed in the rear, the Rose's song was to strong for him to get any closer. Running past the entranced Aden, they sprinted through the giant mushrooms and raced to reach the door Robbie used to get into the valley.


	24. Chapter 24

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Twenty Four**

With Robbie in the lead, they raced through the field of crystal roses. Colorful roses fell to the ground and shattered around them as they sprinted past them. MH would take glances back searching for any sign of Aden. So far, he saw and heard nothing.

As they reached the large chasm, Robbie led them down the length of the gap. Coming towards the end he pointed up, the cave was just ahead. Coming to the cliff side, Robbie began to scramble up the toeholds in the rock, quickly making his way to the cavern. Once everyone was safely in the cave, Robbie gave them a warning.

"This doorway leads to a fireplace. But it's not the fireplace you need to be careful of, but what's surrounding it, wonderland creatures ready to rip you apart. I broke my hand knocking a few of them off to help us get by them. When we pass through you must try to get as far away from the fireplace as possible."

Stepping up to the door, Robbie turned its knob and pulled it open. He saw intense blackness at first, then a swirl of gray begin to appear at its center. The sound of a train poured out of the doorway. A strong wind flew out of the door and sucked them past the threshold. As the last man was pulled through, the cavern echoed with the sounds of the door violently closing.

Charlie nervously paced back and forth, it had been nearly half an hour since Hatter and the others left. Only two Suits were left behind to guard Mad March. Charlie knew that if March did get loose there would never be enough men to stop him from following Hatter. He walked past the bushes to where they place March. His rabbit head turned and faced him. Satisfied he was still secured he walked back to the other side of the ring of rose bushes.

"What do we do if that malevolent spirit wakes up?" Lord Corn asked.

"We try to stall for time," Charlie firmly stated. "We must give Hatter and the others as much time as possible to destroy the Black Rose."

"I'm afraid that you may have to come up with something very soon," Sir Leon said. Looking up he took a step back. Above them, the white ball of light was flickering and fading. Aden began to move, then in a wink, the light was gone, the lightening strikes once again continued to hit the ground. Aden paced the valley's edge, he stopped and searched for Hatter. Seeing just an old Knight and two pretenders to the throne his wrath grew.

"Where is he?" he screamed. "I no longer feel my rose, where is he?"

"S…sorry, where is who?" Charlie stuttered. He had never been so frightened in his life. But he had to push back his fear, and try to stall Aden as long as possible.

"Hatter!" Aden shouted. "Where is he?"

"Which one do you speak of?" Charlie calmly called back.

"The…" Aden had to stop and think.

"I see you're just as confused as I, let me try to help. Is it the tall one, no wait they're all the same height. Hmm, perhaps it was the handsome one, though I must say I couldn't possibly have any idea if he was handsome, unless of course he was a woman. Perhaps if you could describe him for me I may be able to tell you where he might possibly be. What was he wearing?"

Aden's anger grew by leaps and bounds, the White Knight was toying with him. "Tell me where is the one that took my Black Rose, you stupid old man."

Charlie angrily crossed his arms turned his back to Aden, "Well if you're going to start insulting me, you'll never get an answer."

Aden's rage became so strong Charlie nearly bit his tongue to keep from looking scared, but he stood his ground.

"If you don't tell me…" Aden shouted. The lightening strikes were constant now, but they remained constricted to the valley's edge.

Charlie turned around and spread his arms out. "What…what can you do to me? Nothing, you've been obstructed, impaired, and castrated by a woman!" Charlie saw that he hit a nerve, now he tried to drive the nail in deeper. "You're about as dangerous as a one legged Borogrove, a toothless Jabberwock. I've felt more threatened by my dull razor than by your empty threats. Rant all you like, I will not tell you where Hatter is hiding."

"He's not here!" someone shouted from behind them. Looking back Charlie saw that March was no longer tethered, standing next to him was the three of clubs holding March's stiletto in his hand. "He's returning to the castle."

"I think as the saying goes," Charlie gulped, "The jig is up."

"How did he get past me," Aden growled.

"You don't have time for this, he's going back to the castle to find the room of mirrors to put himself back together. Then he's going to destroy the rose."

"I can't allow that, I won't!" Aden immediately flew up into the dark clouds.

March took the stiletto from the three of clubs and tucked it into his sleeve. Barely glancing at Charlie, he stormed out of the valley.

"Why didn't he bother with us?" Sir Leon asked Charlie.

"Because he felt that we were insignificant," Charlie briskly replied. Screwing his armor down he raised his fist in the air, "I am going to prove him wrong. Come along," he told the remaining Suit. "You are going show me the way to the portal that will lead us back to the castle." He marched up the valley. The last Suit looked back at Sir Leon and Lord Corn. Both men were too frightened to go with them. Shaking his head, the Suit ran after Charlie.

Within the castle the back of the giant fireplace split, its large stones shifted to the side. A door suddenly appeared. Slamming open, eleven bodies flew out of the door and slid on the marble floors of the large sitting room. Once the last person blew through the door, it slammed shut. With their appearance, the fireplace creatures came alive. They snapped and clawed at the unwanted visitors. Thanks to the powerful entrance, they were all out of reach of the jaws and beaks.

Hatter attempted to stand, but stumbled back on the floor. He started to shake uncontrollably. The hand that held the Black Rose was so cold now, it felt as if it was frozen solid.

"Let me try holding it for you," Robbie offered him. "You need a rest."

Hatter didn't hesitate, he knew he could trust Robbie, he was strong enough to fight off the influence of the Rose. He sighed in relief once Robbie took the Rose from him. As he flexed his fingers, he could see that his nails had turned blue. He dug his hand under his armpit to try to give it warmth.

Robbie's brows knit in repugnance. His hand tightly clutched the rose. "This thing is vile," he hissed. "It never should have been allowed to exist."

Hatter nodded his thanks to Robbie, "We need to find the mirror room."

"We're not to far from the foyer," Moxie said, she headed towards the double doors that opened to the next room. Walking through several hallways, they found themselves standing in the original stone foyer.

Jack rushed over to the double staircase. "Now, all we have to do is find our way back to the mirrored room. There is a staircase on the second floor that will lead us down to the mirrored room." He quickly began to climb up the stairs, David was about to follow him when he heard a clunking from behind. Turning around he saw the remains of the three knights beginning to stir. Years of dust slid off the armor, he could hear bones cracking as the Knights began to rise from the floor.

"Uh, guys," David's voice squeaked. "I think we may have a problem here."

"Tell it to get in line, there's a bigger one over here," Hatter said. Floating at the top of the staircase was Aden. His face was a mask of rage.

"I don't know how you got past me, but you are here now, and that is all that matters. My rose is home at last. If you believe that in gratitude I will allow you to leave alive, you are very much mistaken. Oh no, I am going to take my time, savor this moment. But when this day ends I guarantee that all of you will be dead, all save one." Aden suddenly appeared between Hatter and MH. They both shivered as he floated through them. "One of you will have the honor of being my vessel. Didn't you know? That was the fate I had in store for Mad March." He drifted towards the skeleton Knights. "He actually had no idea, how easy it is to manipulate the living."

Jack walked back and joined the others. They kept in a tight circle, back to back with Robbie in the center tightly holding the Black Rose. Aden wiggled his fingers, the skeleton knights moved like puppets under his control. "March foolishly believed that I would allow him to use my rose to rule Wonderland. MY BLACK ROSE! That was not about to happen. Only I will use it, no other. There was just one little problem, I needed a body to house my soul. I need a hand made of flesh and blood and bones to hold it, grasp it. March was to be that body, but since he's not here, I will use one of you." He floated towards the windows, the sun was high in the skies. "Enjoy the short time I give you. When we next meet, it will be at a time of your death." He circled the foyer and flew through the door that led to the kitchen.

Once he left the foyer, the castle seemed to come alive. Upstairs they could hear wailing, and banging. The long curtains on the windows pulled and tugged at the rods that kept them bound to the windows, as they tried to reach the humans. The skeletal knights slowly slid forward, one dragged a broken leg the second was missing an arm while the third was missing half of his head.

Hatter, David, and MH stepped forward and took killer swings at the three knights. They fell to the ground in pieces, but like the Black Rose, their bones began to come together. Hatter quickly backpedaled. "Okay, guess running is now a good option. Jack, you were saying."

"Yes," Jack cleared his throat, "Second floor everyone."

They quickly climbed up the staircase, coming to the platform they raced up the staircase on the right side. Reaching the second floor Jack came to a stop.

"Hey, keep moving I'm paying a lot for this tour," MH shouted from the rear.

Hatter moved up to stand next to Jack, "What is it?" In the darkness of the corridor, he could see a man made out of wallpaper floating in the center of the hallway. His human eyes sadly gazed at them. His paper arms floated in the air, growing longer stretching forward they reached out for them. They halted just a few feet from where Jack and Hatter were standing. Then in a flash, the paper stretched out and grabbed Jack. It wrapped around his body and pulled him down the hallway. Moxie, Alice and David grabbed him, digging their heels in the dusty carpet they pulled him back.

Jack was choking, firmly wrapped around his neck the paper pulled tighter. Hatter desperately searched for something to use to help him. Grabbing a glass lamp he threw it on the floor. Its thick glass shade shattered into large pieces. Picking up a sharp piece Hatter used it like a knife, slashing at the paper man's arms. MH also grabbed one of the glass pieces. Both slashed at the paper man, shredding him until he could no longer stand up. Jack took in a deep breath as the paper released him. The paper man fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Way to go sweetie," Moxie sighed. "You always was a good street fighter, use what you got in front of you. That's what you've always said."

Throwing the glass shard to the side Hatter looked around. The four Suits stood at the rear, each man looked as frightened as the other. Coyly smiling Hatter softly said, "Use what's in front of me...I've got an idea."

Charlie tried to catch his breath, he had never worked so hard in all his life. He promised himself that when this was done he would sleep for a month. It seemed as if his wonderful hammock was a lifetime away. He dreamed of laying on it, lazily swinging while holding onto his precious rag-bear. He was broken from his reverie as he saw in the distance March climbing up the sides of a cliff towards a small cave. "I presume that is the cave that houses the door," he asked the two of diamonds.

"Yes, that's it. Remember your promise," he reminded him.

"Yes, if we get out of this alive I do so pledge to give a good word for you to the future king of Wonderland, whoever he may be." Taking in a deep breath, he trudged on.

"Okay, we got that straight?" Hatter asked everyone. "We split up and meet at the mirrored room in fifteen minutes. Aden should have a harder time trying to keep track of two groups rather than the one." He patted Jack on the shoulder, "Be careful, we're counting on you."

Jack gave Alice a passing glance, shrugging his shoulders he saluted Hatter with a nod of his head. "We shall try our best to keep him busy." He then marched down the right corridor. With him was Moxie, David, MH and two Suits. Alice, Robbie and the other two Suits would go with Hatter. He watched his two hats bobbing away, "I hope it works," he softly whispered. "C'mon, we need to get to that room." He noticed Robbie seemed to be struggling with the Rose.

"I'll take it now," he told Robbie. Robbie gladly handed it back to him. He was already loosing feeling in his hand. Once again, Hatter could feel the intense coldness begin to flow up his hand. Grasping the rose tightly, he rushed down the corridors. Alice sprinted by his side, she kept a close eye on everything. After what she'd seen before, she didn't even trust the side tables. They arrived at the table with the candelabras. Lighting one, they headed to the corridor that led to the staircase.

Hatter smiled brightly at Alice. "I wonder if the Midas Room is no longer off limits."

"Hatter," she warned him. "Don't even think about it. We need to get you back together first."

"Sorry Alice," he slyly winked at her. "Thief, remember?"

Alice was thankful she saw the staircase at the end of the corridor. So far, everything seemed to be the same as when they were last there. It wasn't far now, they just needed to go down the staircase and find the mirror room, wait for the others to arrive and hopefully end this dangerous game.

Robbie stopped walking. "Knew it was too good to be true." Taking off his hat, he hit it against his knee in anger. Just in front of the staircase stepped two solid gold Suits. Their golden skin glistened as they silently stood guard over the stairs.

"That is so not fair," Hatter moaned. "I don't know if we should fight them or take them to the bank."

"I think fight is a fair assessment," Alice said.

"You're the martial expert, how do you fight golden statues?"

Alice really didn't know the answer to that. She knew they had to be heavy, her gold jewelry at home was always heavier than the silver. Thinking of her training, she realized that there might be a way she could use that little fact against them. Putting her head down, she ran down the corridor.

"Alice!" Hatter shouted. "What do you think you're doing."

"Improvising!" she hollered back.

Sprinting down the corridor, she stopped just in front of one of the statues. Jumping in the air, she spun around and back kicked one of the golden Suits in the center of his chest. His hands spun like a windmill as he tried to keep from falling. He was so top heavy that once Alice knocked him over, he could not stop falling. She also aimed her kick well so that when he fell, he hit his companion. Behind them was a waist high railing. Both of them tumbled over and fell down the staircase. Alice ran to the railing, looking over she saw both statues tumbling down the staircase and crashing several floors below.

"That was brilliant, Alice," Hatter praised her.

"I do have my moments," she proudly replied.

Robbie ran ahead of them, "Let's go before anything else gets in our way," He rushed down the stairs, silently wishing that Jack and the others were having an easier time.


	25. Chapter 25

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Twenty Five **

Jack Heart carefully searched around the corridor they were standing in…nothing looked familiar. "Blast!" he cursed.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Moxie asked him.

"I'm sorry, but I really have no idea where we are."

"Don't worry, I do."

"Really?" Jack said in disbelief.

"Yes, sweetie, I've always been one to make sure I have a way of getting out of a situation. Look here," she stepped up to a red mark on one of the walls. Pushing her finger though it she showed it to Jack.

"Is it blood?"

Moxie held a small cylinder in her hands. "Nope, it's passion red." Opening the cylinder, she spread the lipstick on her lips. "If we keep going this way we'll be heading back to the foyer."

"MH, what do you think?" Jack asked him. "Should we go back ?"

MH slowly shook his head. "I agree," Jack said. "We should press ahead."

They walked down the corridor came to the end, and turned right then left. Stopping, Moxie was confused, "Prince Jack, I think Aden's leading us in a circle."

"Why would you say that?"

She pointed to the wall. On it was a line of red with a smudge where a finger moved through it. "Passion red," she sighed.

"He's trying to keep us from joining up with Hatter." Jack clenched his fists. "You will not win Aden. We will find our way to the mirrored room. Hatter will destroy your rose, and finally do what should have been done centuries ago, send you to hell where you belong."

"Aw, but I won't have any fun there," Aden's voice echoed in the empty hallways. The two Suits rushed protectively in front of MH and David. Aden's head poked out of a wall. "You say you want to rule for the people. Then why do you want my rose?"

"I don't want it for myself. I am here to keep it out of the hands of Leon and Corn."

"Oh," Aden moved out of the wall, he floated in the hallway. "Well you'd better hurry, for as you can see…" Aden pointed to a mirror that hung on a wall. The mirror started to fog, he could faintly make out two shapes. Then he saw Lord Corn and Sir Leon walking through the rose field.

"I'm not going to allow Hatter to destroy my rose. You'll never find your way to the mirror room, you'll be going in circles forever!" Waving goodbye, his body moved through the floor until he was gone.

Jack rushed down the hallway, shouting. "We need to get to Hatter now!"

Moxie and the others tried to keep up with him. "Didn't you hear him?" she shouted. "He's making us go in circles."

"Then we must find a way to break it."

"Why is it so important?"

Coming to the red smudge again, he turned and ran back they way they came. "Because the only possible reason Corn and Leon would be traveling alone is if they were left alone. March is here, we have to get to the mirror room."

"It's just ahead," Hatter told Robbie. The hallway they were walking through opened up to a large round chamber of doors. They found the door to the mirrored room still lying on the other side. Alice took a glance behind, "Still no sign of Aden."

"We must hurry," Robbie insisted.

The two Suits entered the room first, searching it thoroughly they nodded their heads that Aden was not there. Robbie began to walk into the room that held the three mirrors. Stopping he looked back at Alice. He took off his hat and shyly began to twirl it. "I know I'm not really going anywhere, just going back where I came from, but would you mind if I…" he hesitated. Alice knew exactly what he wanted to do. Reaching up, she gently kissed him on his lips. He closed his eyes, and breathed in her fragrance. Even after all they'd been through, she still smelled good. Breaking the kiss off, he put his hat back on. "Thanks," he softly said.

"So touching," Aden sighed.

Robbie sprinted into the room, he stood just in front of the center mirror. He was surprised to see Aden did not try to stop him. He stood in the middle of the chamber actually looking bored. "Why aren't you trying to stop me?"

"Why?" Aden asked. "Because you're not a threat to me, go ahead step into the mirror."

"I will!" Robbie strongly said. He took a small step back, just inches from the mirror. He gave Alice one last look. "Take care of her," he told Hatter. "And once we are one again, don't hesitate to destroy that vile thing"

"I won't allow you to destroy my rose," Aden screamed.

Robbie coyly smiled, "I wasn't talking about the Rose." Taking in a deep breath, he backed up into the mirror. Once he passed through, he stopped. His hand came up to rest on what was now solid glass to him. He was trapped in the mirror until his brothers entered theirs, completing the spell to return to Hatter.

"What bravery," Aden said, in a mocking tone. "But I'm afraid it was in vein, for I will never allow his brothers to come here. You see I have them running around in circles upstairs." Hatter grinned widely at Aden, walking away from him he stepped into the Mirror room.

Alice jumped as the walls on either side of the mirrored room began to slide to the left and right. The doorway to the mirrored room grew so wide it encompassed the entire wall. The room was now five times larger, but the three mirrors remained in their original position. Aden flowed to Hatter, "It's useless you know, I told you that I have your counterparts trapped above. They will never find their way here. I will have my rose, let there be no doubt of that. Then I will know again, what it feels like to have a man's throat in my hands and choke the life out of him. That is what I miss the most."

Clutching the Black Rose, Hatter stepped up to stand in front of the center mirror. He saw Robbie in his looking glass, his smile actually mirroring his.

"So you were an assassin, like March?"

Aden drifted in front of Hatter. "Like Him? Not even close, I was the best Assassin of any time. No man could touch me, because I had a secret." He pointed to the Rose. "That is what helped me become the most feared man in Wonderland." Aden moved closer to him. "Didn't anyone ever tell you what is so special about my Rose? Why so many lives were risked and lost to possess it?"

Hatter kept the rose close to his chest. He shivered as he felt its coldness penetrate his chest.

"First, ask yourself this, how do you defeat your enemy? You instill fear in them, and what is the greatest fear of any man, death." Aden flew around Hatter, and stopped behind him. He whispered into Hatters ear, "Shall I tell you a secret? The rose was not always black, it began to turn black the first time I used it. When I found it, it was as clear as a mirror." He drifted to the three mirrors. "In the beginning only the rulers of Wonderland were allowed to use the mirrors to travel to other worlds." He glanced back at Alice. "But my rose, oh my rose was so special. For you see the secret of the Black Rose is that it has the power to allow the mirrors to let you step not just into another world, but another time."

His hand moved to point to the three mirrors. "Past, present, future, that is what the rose can do for you. Take you to any time, any place."

Aden touched the third mirror. "Use this mirror to go to the future, and you'll see someone there that threatens your life, who has the audacity to try and overthrow you and become the next ruler." He flew to the second mirror, the one Robbie was trapped in. "This is the mirror of the present. Who is this person, what is he doing now? Find his family, find his friends." He then flew to the first mirror. "This is the mirror of the past. Use this to kill your usurper's mother before he is born, thus ending his coup before it even starts." Laughing madly Aden sighed, "But that is just one way to use the rose."

"If the rose is so powerful, how did Aurora mange to kill you?"

Aden's face twisted in hate and anger, "She used our love to confuse me, I never imagined she would be the one to end my life...she was my life!" Aden howled, he flew through the ceiling and back down again, all the time screaming like a banshee.

"My body died, but she could never destroy my heart, it continued to live on. She placed it within my rose, my beautiful rose. Imprisoned in this wretched castle, I was cursed to exist forever as a spirit, with my soul trapped within my Rose."

"So," Hatter said, "To destroy the rose will also destroy you."

"I've talked to much, you make it so easy…thief. You're friends are trapped, they can't find their way down here. Your fragmented mind cannot destroy the rose."

Hatter looked at the three mirrors, "I don't know, MH and David are pretty clever fellows."

"Yes," Alice pitched in. She stood defensively behind Hatter. "After all, they are a part of Hatter."

"I don't care how clever they are, they'll never find their way down here, my castle will block their way. I allowed you to come here only so I can have the pleasure of watching you fail in your attempt to bring them here."

Hatter cocked his head and half grinned at Aden, "Alice, did you know I always wanted to be a magician?"

"Really?" Alice frowned, "I didn't know that, can you show me a trick?"

Hatter bowed to Alice, "Love to."

"What is all this nonsense?" Aden growled.

Hatter stood before the three mirrors. "I will now astound you all, with a trick passed down through the ages. It's a little somethin' I like to call, 'The Ol' Switcheroo'." Hatter took his hat off. He flipped it in the air, spun it by its brim, and rolled it on his arm, grinning widely all the time.

As soon as Hatter tapped his hat back on his head two Suits ran to the end mirrors, standing in front of them they pulled off their jackets and looked up. If Aden were living, he would have been choking at that moment. For standing in front of the mirrors was David and MH.

Hatter was counting on Aden's large ego to ignore the insignificant. In their case, it was the Suits. After Aden left them on the second floor, Hatter had MH and David exchange coats and hats with two of the Suits. The Suits dressed as MH and David made sure to keep their heads down to hide their faces if Aden showed up. MH and David smoothed down their hair to cover their eyes and kept to the background. Not a threat to him, Aden totally ignored them, which was what they were hoping he would do.

"As I said, very clever," Hatter nodded to David and MH. Both men began to back into their mirrors. David easily moved through the glass, ending up on the other side of his mirror. MH attempted to step through, but was surprised to find the hard glass of the mirror blocking his way.

"I knew it!" Aden madly declared. He flew like a shot to MH. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I could feel how close to me you were the moment I saw you."

MH violently shook his head, "I'm nothin' like you, nothin'!" He pounded his fists on the mirror. "I don't know what's wrong, why can't I get through?"

David and Robbie banged on the glass that blocked their return, both were imprisoned in their mirrors. Within his mirror, MH saw Aurora. She floated out of the mirror and stopped next to him.

"To pass through you must truly want to."

MH's head dropped in shame, he avoided looking at Hatter. Aurora now addressed Hatter. "Do not blame him, it is the Black Rose. He feels its evil more than any of you. He finds it hard to resist its song."

Aden soared to HM, and quickly circled him. He stopped in front of him, and said in a hypnotic voice, "You don't want to return to him, you don't need to return to him. I can see it in your eyes, you like living apart, you like being separated from him don't you."

MH pounded his fists on his thighs in anger. His face showed rage. "I'm tired of living with the guilt. It wasn't my fault!" he shouted to Hatter. "I was just following orders. If someone was in the building, it was their fault, not ours. We should have stayed with March!"

Hatter ran to MH, the only thing that stopped him from hitting MH was Alice.

"Don't Hatter," she pleaded with him. "It's exactly what Aden wants us to do. Then he sits back and watches us kill each other." Hatter knew she was right. But that didn't lessen the sting he felt from MH's words. "They didn't have to die!" he cried out. He opened up his palm. "Their blood will forever be on my hands."

Aden lazily drifted to Aurora. "Can you feel the anger, my love, feel the hate coming from them? See Aurora, you said I would never find any living man that could house my evil soul, well there he is. The man without a heart, without a soul, he is the one that I will use to return to the living."

"NO!" Alice shouted. She gave Hatter a look to stay, as he silently nodded his agreement she approached MH. He jerked his head to the side, trying to avoid her accusatory looks. "MH," Alice gently said. "I know you, you are Hatter. You're a big part of the man I fell in love with."

MH violently shook his head, "NO!" he choked. "You did not fall in love with me, you fell in love with Robbie, the noble part, and David the one who turned his back to his world to live his future with you, and him," he pointed to Hatter. "You didn't fall in love with me, MH…Mad Hatter! I'm a cold-hearted killer Alice, that's what I did in the past, that's what Hatter did in the past. No," MH sighed, "You could never love me."

"Get away from him!" Aden hissed. He could feel MH's hate begin to die out, Alice was a bad influence on him, he had to separate them before it was too late. With a wave of his hand Alice slid across the chamber, she dragged her hand on the ground to stop her slide. Her face twisted in anger, she picked herself up and rushed back to Hatter. She came to a stop when she found she was blocked not by Aden, but by March. Behind her, the three of clubs quickly took advantage of her shock. He brought the muzzle of his gun against her forehead, his arm tightly wove around her waist.

"Don't move," he cocked his gun. "I really don't want to mess your pretty dress,"

"March," Aden, sung. "Good of you to join us, what took you so long?"

"You had an advantage of getting here faster, you're dead."

"Oh yes," Aden giggled. "Sometimes it does help. Well," Aden gushed. "Glad you came, you're just in time to celebrate. Today is going to be my birthday…again!"


	26. Chapter 26

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Aden frowned, something was still missing, "Ah yes, I've forgotten about my other guests, let's bring them to the party." He spun around so fast he became a blur. As soon as he stopped spinning one of the doors in the room opened up. Hatter heard faint screaming, it grew louder until he saw six bodies tumble through the door, rolling on the cold stone floor they stopped just in front of him. Jack scrambled up first, and immediately helped Moxie to stand. The four remaining Suits struggled to stand.

"Hatter," Jack panted. He looked around, he was surprised to find himself in the mirror room. Seconds before they had been running for what seemed like the thousandth time in the corridor, he was starting to get sick of passion red. Suddenly a door to one of the rooms flew open. A strong wind sucked them into the room. They tumbled in darkness until they saw a light in front of them. Jack was thankful that the light ended up being from the chamber to the mirror room. He was not thankful that it appeared that they were too late to warn Hatter. March was already there as well as Aden. Jack braced himself, as he saw the six of clubs holding a gun against Alice's head.

"Alice!" Jack shouted. He pulled out his gun, Hatter reached out his hand and grabbed him.

"Don't," Hatter told him, "He won't hesitate to hurt her."

"Damn right I won't," the six of clubs said. He jerked his arm tighter around Alice's waist. Alice had, had enough! She brought her foot up and dug the heel of her boot into his toes. Releasing her he hopped back, "You're gonna pay for that." He aimed his gun at her, Alice spun around trying to avoid the shot. She suddenly stopped when Aden flew in her way. The six of clubs fired, Alice cried out as she felt a sting in her right leg, falling to the ground she clutched her knee.

"Alice!" Hatter shouted. He ran to Alice with Jack close behind him. Falling to his knees, he held Alice in his arms. The Black Rose lay loosely in his hand as he held her tight. Alice squinted in pain, she weekly laughed, "All that training but not one class on how to stop a bullet."

He carefully examined her wound. The shot landed in her knee, he wasn't sure how bad it was, but it didn't appear mortal. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him.

"You did, with your leg."

Aden yawned. "I'm so touched by all this caring,"

"You just made a big mistake," MH called out to Aden.

"Oh I'm sure you're going to tell me what I did," he said with a roll of the eyes.

MH stepped closer to the mirror. "You hurt Alice, MY Alice." Seeing Alice shot, the look of pain on her face broke the darkness that had been encompassing his heart since the first time he saw the Black Rose. Its song was no longer filling his mind with its litany of death. He was now able to block out it out, and replace it with another, one that changed him as much as the day Hatter set the fires. It was his love for Alice. Seeing someone he loved injured, someone that meant more to him than his own life made him realize how important it was that he return to Hatter, how important it was that he ended all this madness.

"The Black Rose's song of death no longer sings in my heart, it's been replaced by another tune." MH lovingly looked at Alice.

Hatter could feel that something was different, so did Alice. She then remembered what Cayto had told her what seemed centuries ago.

_**Do you listen to an old tune, or change it for a new one.**_

__"The song has changed," she told Hatter. Feeling the coldness in his hand grow a bit warmer Hatter stared at the Rose and saw something was different. It was just a subtle change, but the blackness in the rose seemed to have faded a bit. He began to stand up… Alice rose with him. Jack held Alice up as Hatter began to walk towards the mirrors.

Next to the mirrors, Aurora had been silently watching the deadly scene playing out. With the change felt in the room, she waved her hand. Hatter was now standing in front of the mirrors.

"NO!" Aden screamed, "You can't do it Aurora, I won't allow it."

"You cannot stop it my love, the wheels are already in motion, nothing can stop it now."

"Sorry," MH told Hatter. "You made the right choice, I can see that, now I have to make mine." He then took a step back, his foot easily moved into the mirror. MH stepped into the looking glass. Once all three were in the mirrors they looked at Hatter. Everyone in the room was blown towards the back of the room as the Mirror's spell began. Threads of light slowly snaked out of the three mirrors, they drifted in the air to where Hatter was standing. Reaching him they circled his head. One by one they flew into his mind. With their return Hatter also received their memories. Once he absorbed the third one the three Hatters in the mirrors now held the Black Rose in their hand. David, Robbie, and MH were gone, the mirrors reflected only Hatter, his mind was whole again.

Jack and Moxie helped Alice walk away from March and the three of clubs. The explosion from the mirror separated them. They looked at the four remaining Suits standing between them. "Who's side are you on?"

Quickly they moved over to help Jack with Alice.

Hatter's grip on the black rose tightened. With MH's return he could now hear the rose's evil song more clearly, but with Robbie and David's return he was able to easily block it out.

He turned and faced Aden. "This ends now."

Kneeling on one knee, he brought the rose up high in the air.

"Don't!" Aden screamed. "Don't do it, please don't destroy it. Think of what you can do with it. It can be used to right a wrong. This fire you talk about, you can change it." When Aden saw Hatter keep his hand up, he continued, "The rose can take you back to that time, change what happened. Those people will not have to die you can stop it. Use the rose while you have it."

Hatter immediately recalled what Moxie told Robbie, that the people that died in the fire he set was her family. His hand slowly began to move down.

Moxie could see Hatter was hesitating, he was thinking of using the rose. She rushed over to him, "Sweetie, don't do it," she pleaded with him.

"Moxie, I killed your family. I set that fire." He showed the rose to her. "I can use this to save them. Use it to keep me from setting that fire."

Moxie sadly shook her head, "No Hatter, what's done is done." She gently brushed the tattoos under her eyes. "The reason I forgave you for setting the fires was because I saw the man you became after. You didn't relish or brag about it like March would have. I saw real pain in those expressive eyes of yours. No Hatter, you can't use the rose to save them because then you would never have changed. Their deaths made you a better man, one who began to help the resistance. One who helped over throw the Queen of Hearts and fell in love with your Alice, and the only one who could find and destroy the Black Rose. No sweetie, you can't change what happened because you'll change you." Smiling at him she sighed, "And I like you just the way you are."

"You still crying over that," March shook his metal head. "I'll settle it for you. You never killed them,"

"They were in the building after I set it on fire."

"Yeah, but they were dead before you even got there."

"What did you say?" Moxie gasped.

"It was a job Grypht wanted done. Get rid of some of your family and let Hatter remove all evidence with the fire."

Moxie's eyes filled with hatred, "You're the one that murdered my family. I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do."

"Step in line lady, and get a sleeping bag 'cause the lines been forming since I was a kid."

"Alice!" Aden suddenly shouted. He drifted closer to Hatter. "She had family here that died didn't she. The rose can help her."

"You just won't give it up, will you," Hatter shot back.

"No, no I can't. Her father, the walrus killed him, you can stop it before it happens, you can bring him back. You know how much she loved him, you could do that for her if you use the Rose."

Hatter looked at Alice. He could never forget her cries of anguish when her father died in her arms. She was willing to forfeit her own life to help him escape from Wonderland.

"If you destroy the Rose, you destroy her chance of ever seeing him alive again."

"Hatter, don't listen to him," Jack called out. "Ask yourself this, why does he want you to use the rose?"

Hatter's head cocked, "That's a good question, why are you so anxious for me to use the bloody thing?"

Suddenly March moved in a flash to Jack Heart. Placing his fingers on his neck he pressed it in. Jack dropped his gun and fell limp in March's hands. Picking up his gun he dragged Jack's limp body away from Alice, the three of clubs trained his gun on the four Suits.

"Very good March, you are an excellent student," Aden purred. "Now then, be a good boy and use the Black Rose to bring your lady loves father back or the Heart dynasty dies here today." Aden waited for Hatter to answer. Instead he heard Jack gasp, "No Hatter, don't do it."

Jack struggled in March's iron grip, he'd seen Mad March use this hold before, but he was never on the receiving end. His whole body felt as if it were on fire. "Hatter, you must destroy the Rose, you must put an end to this once and for all."

March dug his gun into Jack's back, "I swear, if you shatter that rose the first one I'm shooting will be the prince, then you're girlfriend, and Moxie. I'm leaving you for last."

Jack labored to breathe, the hold March used on him totally incapacitated him. He felt as weak as a new born. He shook his head as he saw Hatter begin to stand up, the Rose tightly held in his hand.

"There you go, now just go to the mirrors and think of Alice's father."

Hatter felt conflicted, he knew that March had a hidden agenda for him using the Rose. He wasn't sure what it was, but it defiantly wasn't going to be good for him. But deep inside he really did want to use the rose to help Alice. From the first time he was told the Rose could help him travel through time he thought of the possibility of using it to save her father. Fortunately, an old and dear friend solved his conflict.

March never heard one of the doors at the back of the chamber open up. By the time he realized someone was behind him it was to late.

"For Wonderland!" Charlie shouted as he slapped the flat side of a large sword into March's back, forcing him to release Jack. The two of diamonds smashed a mace on the three of clubs head. Both men fell to the ground. Charlie and the two of diamonds snatched their guns and Jack and helped him move away from March.

"So, you think I'm insignificant, well I showed you. This old knight still has a trick or two under his breastplate."

Hatter and Moxie joined Alice. Charlie and the two of diamonds helped Jack reach her. "Charlie," Jack gasped. "How did you get here?"

"Funny thing," Charlie said. "A ball of light led me to a door, I walked through and here you are."

"Damn it March, I was a fool to think you were the one to get me my Rose back. I'm going to get it back myself." Aden tried to fly to Hatter, but something blocked his way. Hatter looked at the rose, once again he could tell that the blackness in the rose faded a bit more.

"Hold on," Hatter said. "Something's going on here." He turned to address Aurora. "The rose is getting lighter, isn't it."

Aurora didn't answer him, that came with the appearance of Cayto. "Yes old boy, it's finally in the hands of someone that doesn't want to use it for personal gain."

"What are you doing here, Cayto," Aden hissed. "You said you don't like to get involved with Wonderland politics."

Cayto twirled his moustache, "Let's just say I'm doing this for a friend."

"Then as a former friend I am telling you to get out of my castle."

Cayto twirled his cane, grinning widely he squatted down. He appeared to be sitting on an invisible chair. Crossing his legs he planted the tip of his cane on the floor. "Well if you put it that way, I'm staying."

"Okay, this is getting a little bit crazier," Hatter said.

"Little?" Charlie murmured.

"What will happen if I break the Rose?"

Cayto leaned his head back, his can twirled in the air in front of him. "Go ahead, try it."

Hatter didn't hesitate, he pulled his hand up and slammed the rose on the stone floor. Aden let out a cry so loud everyone had to cover their ears. Hatter saw the rose shatter into a thousand pieces, and to his dismay once again it repaired itself.

"But you said I could destroy it if my mind was no longer shattered."

"Ahh, but we left a little part out. You see you must purge Aden's soul from the rose before you could destroy it."

"Well it would have been nice if you told me sooner."

"Sorry old boy, but my moustache was tied."

"Can you answer me this then, why was it so important to them for me to use the Rose."

Cayto leaned forward, "That my good man is a very good question."

"Thanks, I do have my moments."

"As Aden told you, the rose was not always this color. It was a clear as the glass on a mirror. It was Aden that turned it black. Each time he used the rose for personal gain a bit of his soul was pulled into the Rose. The more he used it, the more he was pulled into it."

"No, Aurora killed me and put my heart in the Rose," Aden shouted.

"I'm afraid you've misunderstood your death dear fellow. You died because you used the Rose one too many times. That was why you could never get close to it, it wouldn't allow you."

"Is there a way to purge the rose quicker?" Hatter asked Cayto. "The way it's been going it's gonna take years."

It was Aurora that answered him. She flew to him, her mouth pressed against his ear as she softy whispered so only he could hear, "You need to find someone that does not have a heart, or a soul. Place the Rose on his chest to quickly purge the soul trapped within."

She flew back to the mirrors, Hatter now knew what he had to do.

He saw March just rising, rubbing his back his head shook up and down. "That was the only way you could get me old man," he told Charlie, "from behind."

"I'll have you know I was trained by the finest Knights, and don't think they didn't know a dirty trick or two on how to get the upper hand."

Hatter took a few steps closer to March, "You want it so badly March, come and get it." He walked within ten feet of March and placed the rose on the floor in front of him.

March slowly shook his head, "Just you and me, Hatter?"

Hatter slowly nodded his head.

"No, Hatter!" Alice shouted, she struggled to go to him. Jack and Moxie held her back. "You can't do it, he's going to kill you, if not him then Aden."

Hatter looked back at her, "Alice, do you trust me?"

She knew that look all to well he had something planned. She ignored it in the beginning, now she latched onto it. Stepping back she nodded her head, "Implicitly."

March's electronic voice laughed at Hatter, "You really think you could defeat me?"

Hatter stretched out the fingers on his right hand, "I did pretty good the last time we fought."

March pulled out his stiletto knife, "This time I'm ready for you." He knocked his knuckles on his steel head.

Hatter slowly began to circle March, "So I guess that means you were not ready the last time I kicked your butt?"

March slashed out his knife, Hatter sucked his stomach in, just avoiding the knifes tip.

"We must do something to help Hatter," Charlie hissed.

'No, Charlie," Jack told him. "I think this is something that they've been needing to do for some time now."

Jack was right, now that Hatter knew the truth about that night his hate for March grew to a whole other level. It was time to show him that the student had surpassed the teacher.


	27. Chapter 27

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

Chapter Twenty Seven

Hatter stared intensely ahead, March jabbed his knife at him. He tried to jump out of the way, but March was to quick, he hissed as the knife sliced into his left arm.

March moved the knife from one hand to the other. "You can't win, Hatter. I know every move you'll make." To prove his point he feinted right, Hatter moved left and caught another slash in his arm. Stepping back Hatter took a quick search around the chamber, he found it empty of any fighting weapon. He began to eye the guns that Jack and the Suits were holding.

Aden noticed Hatter looking at the guns. "Oh no you don't, we can't have none of that."

The guns flew out of Jack and the Suit's hand and crashed against the floor, shattering into pieces. The chambers walls then began to reappear from the floor. They slid up quickly encasing a quarter of the chamber. In seconds Alice and the others found themselves standing on the other side of a very sturdy looking wall. Four doors stood before them. Jack ran to one of the doors and tried to open it, but found it was locked. Peeking through the bars of a small window in the door, he could see Hatter, March and the three of Clubs. He also saw Aurora and Cayto standing calmly by the mirrors.

Charlie and the Suits tried the other doors, but each one was locked up tight. "That is not fair," Charlie protested.

"Nothing has been fair since we entered this bloody castle," Jack cursed as he kicked the door.

"What's happening?" Alice asked. Moxie helped her walk to one of the doors, both of them pressed their faces against the bars. They could see March and Hatter still vying for the upper hand.

Aden slowly floated around March and Hatter. "Don't worry March, they can't get through the doors."

"I don't need your help," March hissed. He ran towards Hatter. Hatter spun around narrowly missing being stabbed. As he spun, he flung his right fist out, catching March in his side. Clutching his side, March stumbled back. Hatter managed to crack a rib with that blow, his anger grew as he saw an ingratiating grin on Hatter's face.

"Did that hurt?" Hatter asked.

"I've always hated that smile, when I'm done I'm going to wipe it off of your face."

Hatter frowned, "I've always been told it's my best feature."

"Well I'm going to make sure it's your only feature." He took long steps forward, each time slashing his knife back and forth. Hatter threw his arms in the air as he jumped back, avoiding each slash.

"Stand still," March growled.

"Guess your reflexes got a bit slow with that metal head."

"I'll show you how slow I am." He ran to Hatter so fast, he was nearly a blur, but Hatter expected this move. Jumping to the side, he then leaned towards March, his hands grabbing March's arm. Bracing his feet he pulled March towards him as he fell to the floor. He placed his feet on March's stomach and flung him over his head. March tumbled away, in a second he was back up.

Hatter scrambled to stand, his eyes opened wide in mock surprise. "Oh, not something you expected me to do? Know every move I make do you, well that was something Alice taught me."

"Well done," Cayto cheered from the side. "Nicely placed."

"Why don't you help him?" Alice shouted from her prison.

Cayto tipped his hat, "Sorry my dear, but I do believe that Hatter wants to do this on his own. Besides, I really don't like getting involved."

"But you've helped us before."

Cayto just twirled his cane and stared ahead. Alice angrily slammed her hand against the door. "I need to do something." She began to closely examine the door. "I know I could knock this door down with a few kicks." She looked at her knee, she knew right now that was impossible.

"Alice, this may help." Charlie pulled out a small flower from his armor. "Portulaca of Salvia, the healing flower I used on Robbie's broken hand. I had one left, it may be enough to heal your knee."

Alice gripped her knee, the flower could heal her, but she knew there was a price to pay. Gulping hard, she ordered Charlie, "Use it to heal my knee."

"But I fear you would be in great pain," Charlie quietly said.

"Charlie, we have to do it, Hatter needs our help."

Moxie stared at the flowers Charlie held. "This will heal her knee?"

"Yes, but when the ancients used it the knights were unconscious. I fear that Alice may not be able to stand the pain as the flower heals' her.

Alice heard Hatter cry out again in pain, "Charlie, do it!"

Moxie was touched by Alice's love for Hatter. She would willingly accept the pain of the flower to save him. She decided that she needed to do something to help her. "Alice, did you see this?" she asked her. As Alice turned Moxie threw a punch hitting her across her chin, she fell to the floor.

"She's out for now, use the flower on her before she wakes up," Moxie urged Charlie.

Charlie stood stunned by Moxie's actions, it took a nudge from Jack to wake him from his reverie. "Yes, um that will work." Knelling down he gently placed the flower over Alice's knee. Instantly her knee began to absorb the flower. Alice squirmed on the ground as the flower began to heal her wound.

Charlie looked up at the wooden door, he could hear the fight still being raged, "Let us hope it will heal in time for us to help Hatter."

March was panting hard, he didn't expect Hatter to last this long. He should have been lying on the floor with his throat cut open by now. Instead he was standing strongly before him, with only a few cuts on his arm.

Hatter took a step closer, March used this as an opportunity to use his knife. Hatter quickly pulled his hat off and swung it hard, slapping the knife from March's hand. It flew to the side, sliding on the floor it stopped just in front of one of the doors Alice and the others were trapped behind. Hatter jumped in front of March, blocking his way to the knife.

The three of clubs ran to the knife, picking it up he first began to stalk Hatter. With his back to him he would never know he was there until it was to late. Then he stopped, he realized that with March and Hatter fighting that left the Black Rose unguarded. He would take the rose for himself, he would use its power to become the most powerful man in Wonderland.

Searching for the rose he saw it in the center of the chamber. He was about to run to it when he fell to the floor, something tripped him. Looking down he saw a bamboo cane. A door next to him began to open. In the darkness he heard a snapping sound. He was shocked to see a small stone Jabberwock and several stone Borogroves walking through the door. Latching onto to his leg, they began to drag the three of clubs through the door. He tried to stab the creatures but the knife only chipped their stone skin. The three of clubs screamed and pleaded for help as he was dragged across the threshold. Once through the door slammed shut.

"I thought you didn't like getting involved," Jack shouted through the window's bars.

"I don't, but they were hungry. I just cannot say no to hungry Borogroves and Jabberwock's."

With the three of clubs gone Aden could see that March needed some help. A door to one of the rooms behind them opened up. Weapons tumbled through to land by March. At first March was going to tell Aden that he didn't need the weapons, but hearing Hatter's taunting laughter made him swallow his pride. Reaching down he picked up a very sharp looking sword.

Hatter's grin fell as March now had a larger weapon in hand, he wouldn't fall for the hat trick twice. As Hatter began to back away he saw behind March the bouncing ball of light, it slowly bounced towards him. As it came to him with each touch on the floor Hatter saw weapons appear. Spying a sword nearly equal in strength to March's, Hatter scrambled to pick it up.

"What are you doing here?" Aden roared. He flew to the ball of light. With a wave of his hand the ball of light began to take on a human shape, it bounced higher until it disappeared into the ceiling. "Stay away from here, this is my castle!" Aden cried out.

Hatter spun the sword's handle in his hands, the smile was back on his face. As March slashed his sword forward, Hatter deftly blocked his blow. The sound of metal clashing filled the chamber as March and Hatter expertly used the swords.

"Remember, I was the one who taught you how to use that," March grunted, as he brought the sword down. Hater used both hands to block the hit.

"I seem to recall I picked this up quickly." Hatter slashed his sword forward, it clanged as it hit March on his metal head. March had to move back as his head began vibrating. Hatter's eyes grew wide in revelation.

"Guess there are a few draw backs to having a metal head." Quickly taking advantage, Hatter slashed his sword again and again on top of March's head. As March tried to back away from his blows, Hatter guided him closer to the Black Rose. The vibrations began to grow faster with each hit. March had to drop his sword, falling to his knees he held his head as he tried to stop the vibrating. Hatter now saw his chance. He ran to the rose, picked it up and sprinted to where March was kneeling.

Sliding on his knees he placed the rose on March's chest. Instantly March froze, Hatter could see the blackness in the rose flow into him. "Everyone has always said you were heartless, this proves it."

Aden wailed and screamed as he felt himself being pulled towards March.

"No Aurora," he pleaded with her. "Help meeeee."

Once the last of the blackness flowed into March's chest Aden entered March. Hatter now held a crystal clear rose in his hands. It was at that time that Hatter heard something slam into a wooden door. Two slams later he saw the door fling open and a healthy Alice run through it. Jack, Moxie and Charlie was close behind.

They stopped running when they saw Hatter holding a clear rose in his hands. March was squirming on the floor screaming for the pain to stop.

"Drat," Charlie said. "We were going to rescue you."

"Thanks for the thought," Hatter replied. Standing up he took a few steps back from March. He was curled up in a ball, grasping his knees, shaking so violently it was a wonder his head didn't fall off. Then he stopped, the room grew deathly silent. Hatter saw a wisp of smoke flow out of March. It floated higher, and grew larger until they saw Aden floating above March.

Aden's eyes opened, he quietly searched around the chamber, it was when his eyes fell on Aurora that he finally spoke.

"It's gone," he gasped.

Aurora immediately flew to him, her arms embraced him tightly, "You are back my love," she cried.

Cayto appeared next to Hatter, he patted him on the back, "You did a good thing, my man."

"Yes, um what exactly did I do?"

"Purged me," Aden replied. He slowly floated to Hatter, his ghostly arms holding Aurora close to him. Hatter could not only see a change in him, but could also feel it. The evil that threatened to engulf his heart was no longer there.

"It was the Rose that changed me," he sadly said. "You see when I was alive, I was like you. I was a thief out to make a name for himself. Then I met my dear Aurora." He lovingly smiled at her. "She was so powerful, I wanted to impress her, wanted to make a name for myself. I found out about the rose, and stole it. I used it to help me become more powerful, so that I would be worthy of Aurora's love." His head bowed deeply in shame. "I did not know that there was a heavy price to pay. For each time I used the Rose for my own gain, it took a part of my soul, split me, until only my evil side remained. Aurora knew the only way she could save me, was to kill me. The evil in my soul was placed in the rose, turning it black. She needed to find someone who was as heartless as I was."

He looked down at the still body of March, "Fortunately he was that man."

Aurora slowly drifted to Hatter. Stopping in front of him, she kissed him on the cheek. Hatter reached up to touch the cold spot left by her lips. "I thank you," she sighed. "I also apologize for what you have had to endure. I pray that you will forgive me, but it was the only way to bring my Aden back."

Aden sadly looked at Hatter, "I also am sorry for all the treasure hunters that died within the castle. I was truly not myself. The Black Rose's legend grew the more I killed. I beg of you, destroy the thing. It may be used for good, but there is no man alive that does not have a bit of the deadly sins within, waiting to be released."

Alice moved next to Hatter, she looked at him with such pride in her eyes. He nodded his head, "Just don't do it again,"

Aden and Aurora both laughed. "We could not even if we tried."

Aurora flew into Aden's arms, "We are together again my love."

"Yes," Aden held her tightly. "I will never leave your side. Oh my love, we are together now, forever." With her head lying on his shoulder, they flew up into the ceiling. It was then that Hatter noticed the coldness in the castle grew a bit warmer. It was now just a dusty old castle, the curse was broken.


	28. Chapter 28 Final Chapter

Hatter and Alice in: Race for the Black Rose

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Hatter held the rose in his hands, it was so hard to believe that something so beautiful could cause so much trouble. Alice looked at it with disgust. "It should be destroyed. A lot of people died trying to get it. If we don't destroy it now I'm sure they'll be more Aden's out there wanting to use it."

"Yes," Hatter agreed. The rose needed to be destroyed, no one should possess its power. He kneeled down on one knee, bringing his hand up he brought it down to destroy the rose, but was stopped suddenly by a hand that gripped him like steel. Hatter could feel that the evil of Aden had returned. Looking up he saw it now thrived in March.

"You will not destroy it," March grunted. His head was shaking so fast now it was a blur to Hatter's eyes.

"Your little trick didn't hurt me," he pulled Hatter up to stand. "It made me stronger, more powerful." He brought his hand up higher, actually lifting Hatter in the air, his legs kicked out at March, but the kicks were harmless to him.

"You did me a favor, Hatter. I feel better now than I've ever felt before." He shook Hatter back and forth. Hatter cried out in pain as he felt as if his arm was being pulled out of his socket. Reaching up March took the rose from Hatters hand. "I'll use this to kill off the Hearts, the Leon's, Corns and anyone else that has a claim to the throne of Wonderland. The next ruler is gonna be me. Everyone will be bowing to me, working for me, not the other way around."

"I will never bow to you," Hatter hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes, keep up the fight, Hatter. I'm gonna have so much fun killing you, and bringing you back, and killing you again, and again. But your Alice, oh her death will be special. It will be slow and excruciating painful. She'll be my masterpiece."

Jack tried to help Hatter, but with just a look by March, he was thrown across the floor. Charlie as well as the other Suits tumbled after him.

March was relishing the energy given to him. "That fool Aden didn't even use half of the power he was given." Most men would have died, once the evil from the rose entered their souls. But March was not like most men. Instead of rejecting the power, he embraced it, savored it, and then became its master.

March's head suddenly tilted it to the side. He saw something in the room that was not visible before. "I can see you now," he drawled. "Yes, I didn't before, but with the evil that crawled in Aden a part of me now, I can see you clearly." Raising his head he shouted, "Show yourself."

The ball of light began to appear in front of Alice. Human shaped now, it floated protectively in front of her. Holding Hatter's right arm in a death grip, March dragged him behind as he stomped closer to Alice. Stopping in front of the shapeless figure, his head tilted from side to side. "You should have stayed dead, you can't save her now."

"I'm going to try my best," the shapeless creature sighed. The figure began to show features, Alice saw hair grow, and ears form, a blank face turned to look at her. As its eyes began to show, she took a small step forward. His eyes, she could never forget his eyes.

"Alice," a haunted voice murmured.

"Dad," she gasped. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she realized that the ball of light that had been helping them all this time was her father.

"You can't touch her," Robert Hamilton hissed. He threw his arms to the side, enclosing her within his protective embrace.

"Oh, look at you trying to look so noble in front of your daughter. Did you know that he created me?" he told Alice. "It was because of his skillful hands that I am standing here today."

"That was the old Robert," he floated closer to March. "The Robert that was under the Queen of Hearts control, but he no longer exists. The real Robert Hamilton woke up, thanks to Alice."

"Woke up?" March screeched. "You're asleep now, you were awake when you worked for the Queen of Hearts."

Hatter dug his fingers deep into March's hand, as he tried to force him to release him. March shook him like a rag doll. "Keep still Hatter, I'll be getting to you later."

"I won't allow it." Robert began to float towards March. March held the rose in front of him. Robert clutched his chest as if in pain. "The rose has many uses," March croaked. "It controls time, but it also controls those frozen in time, spirits."

Robert struggled to get closer to March, each time March shoved the rose forward Robert jerked as if stabbed.

"Leave him alone," Alice choked.

A contented laugh rolled from March's chest. "Just the effect I was looking for. This day couldn't get any better." He held the rose up high, "That stupid Aden, he was thinking to small. Not me, I got big plans for this rose. I'm going to remold Wonderland in my image. Mad March, King of Wonderland, no now I'm thinking to small. I can use the rose to take control of the Oyster's world too. Yes, that's what I need to do, but first."

March pulled Hatter to stand in front of him. "You need a lesson on how to act before your future King."

Hatter began to laugh so hard, March nearly dropped him. "You, ruler of Wonderland, who's goin' listen to you? Just look at you, you're a joke. A big, bloody, rabbit headed jo…" Hatter began to choke as March's fingers wrapped around his throat.

"You think I'm a joke? We'll see who's the one laughing once I begin using the rose."

"Leave him alone!" Alice shouted. She wanted to help Hatter, but found that she just couldn't step forward. It was as if her feet were glued to the floor.

"Dad, help me," she begged him. But he did not answer her, he was as frozen as her feet. She searched the chamber, it seemed that even Cayto deserted them, he was no where in sight. She could hear Hatter struggling for breath.

"When I get free, I'm going to tear your head off," she screamed at March.

Keeping a tight grip on Hatter, March's attention was now on Alice. "I know now what I'm gonna do. I'm going back in time far enough to stop the original Alice from coming here. Stop her from upsetting the house of cards. I'll bring Wonderland back to her full glory, with me on top!" Hatter tried to pry March's fingers from his neck. He scratched and clawed at his hand, but he only squeezed harder. Hatter's vision began to fade, he could faintly hear March laughing.

"I gonna bring you to the brink of death, Hatter. So you could get a taste of what my life has been. Then I'll bring back the old Hatter. I need a man on my side, someone I can trust. Once I get rid of your Alice, you'll…" Alice saw March drop Hatter, he fell to the ground gasping for breath. Finding she could move, she ran to him. Once she reached him she saw an expanding spot of blood on his white turtle neck, something sharp was protruding from March's chest.

Moxie's voice could be heard from behind March. "Forget about me, sweetie?"

Clutching the sword she picked up with both hands, she drove it deeper into March's chest. "That's for my father, and Uncle and my brothers." She shoved the sword in as deep as it would go, then she put a small twist on it. "And that's for me," she sobbed. March fell forward, just missing falling on Hatter and Alice.

Moxie wiped the real tears from her cheeks. Tears she had not been able to shed from the day she heard about the deaths. She could see a pool of blood growing from under Mad March. The man that turned her world upside down was finally dead.

"Hatter, are you all right?" Alice asked him. He did not answer her, instead he reached out and pulled the crystal rose from March's hands. Pulling his hand up, he slammed the rose on the stone floor. It shattered into a thousand pieces. Hatter held his breath, he waited to see if they would come back together. Ten seconds, twenty seconds went by, yet still the rose remained shattered pieces on the chamber floor. He hung his head in relief and began to breathe normally, it was over, the rose was finally destroyed. And, thanks to Moxie, Mad March was just as dead as the Rose.

Robert Hamilton now stood before Hatter and Alice. "I had to set things right," he sighed. "I needed to help you, Alice. It was because of me you were brought here."

Alice helped Hatter stand, she slid her arm around his waist. "No Dad, don't apologize for bringing me here. If I didn't, I never would have met Hatter."

A sad smile parted Robert's lips, "Then I guess you could say it was all worth it." He slowly began to float back.

"Dad!" Alice cried out. She rushed to him, she didn't want to loose him again. Robert tried to avoid her eyes.

"Alice, I knew this would be the hardest part. Not fighting March, not watching you put into so much danger, leaving you again is the hardest part."

"Do you have to go?" she struggled to say the words, because she knew what his answer would be.

"You know I do, Alice. When I died, I had unfinished business. I'm just thankful I had a chance to do save you, save my Alice and the new man she loves. Now I need to go. If I stay any longer I won't have the courage to leave." He moved closer to her, his ghostly arms embraced her. "I want you to live a happy life, Alice. Listen to what your heart says, and never forget me."

Stepping back he saw Alice's eyes filled with tears. She unashamedly let them stay on her cheeks. "I love you."

Robert began to float to the three mirrors. Entering the first one he threw her a kiss, "I love you too, Jelly bean." He floated back into the mirror until he was gone. Alice let out a heavy sigh, she had to say goodbye to her father, twice. But the second time, it was special for he was a hero.

Hatter let out a tired sigh, "After all that, I think I'm going to sleep for a week."

"I shall sleep for two," Charlie said. Released from March's hold he joined Alice and Hatter. Jack walked up to Moxie.

He gave her a smile of thanks, "You saved our lives."

Moxie blushed from his praise, "I just did something that needed to be done for a long time." Moxie's cheeks blushed a deeper pink as Jack leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"On behalf of Wonderland, I thank you."

"Let's get out of this Castle," Alice said.

"I second that," Hatter replied.

"Third, most assuredly," Charlie shouted.

On their way back up to the foyer of the castle they met an exhausted Lord Corn and Sir Leon. They didn't even ask what happened to the Rose, all they wanted to do was return to Wonderland. Entering the castle foyer the change there was miraculous. The castle's ragged curtains were now as fresh as the day they were made. The bright healing light of the sun that poured through the stain-glass windows replaced the darkness in the castle. Scenic depictions of hunts, and dancing filled the repaired glass.

"This is all well and good," Jack said. "But how do we get back to wonderland?"

His answer came when they heard a familiar whirling. Cayto stood at the foot of the stairs.

"Did anyone say they wanted to go home?" His moustache twitched as a large grin grew to touch each ear.

"Yes, please," Lord Corn begged. "My mother is going to be so mad I didn't get the Black Rose, but I don't care." Hatter saw him gently pat his coat. He could see several golden knifes and forks peeking out. It appeared that the Midas room had a few visitors.

"Yes," Sir Leon coughed. He hid a small sack behind his back, "The sooner the better."

"Very well." Cayto's cane twirled faster and faster, it also grew larger until it was the size of a man. Then it flew to them, in seconds they were all pulled into the cane. Hatter tightly held Alice as they flew into the spinning vortex. They felt as if they were flying, then seconds later they could feel solid ground under their feet. Opening their eyes Alice and Hatter could see that they were standing in the Knights kingdom.

"My home," Charlie sighed. "I never thought I would see it again." A large black crow flew to Charlie. Landing on his shoulder, it cawed in his ear and snapped at his hair.

"I am sorry Penelope," Charlie said. "But I was on a quest to save wonderland, you should forgive me for that." The Crow cawed one more time and flew to his hammock.

"Well I can't say how much fun that was not," Hatter said. Alice frowned not sure what he really meant. Looking at his expressive eyes, she was just thankful that they made it out of there alive.

"I want to thank you Hatter, for saving Wonderland." Jack stepped up, holding his hand out. Hatter shook it, he softly said, "Really didn't have much of a choice."

Jack smiled brightly, "Oh yes you did, and each time I believe you made the right one." He bowed his head to him in salute. "I have to say the first time I saw you, I was at first jealous, and them puzzled by what Alice saw in you. I thought you were just another common thief. Couldn't fathom why on earth Alice would want to spend her time with a vagabond, carpetbagger,.."

Hatter held his hands up, "Whoa there, you got my head spinnin' with your compliments."

Jack gently laughed, "Sorry, after fighting along side you I see I was wrong. You have the heart of a Knight, Hatter. If in battle, I would be an honored for you to fight by my side. Now if you'll excuse me, I still have a throne to claim." As they were talking Jack saw Lord Corn and Sir Leon sneak away. They were still contenders for the throne of Wonderland. The Black Rose may have been destroyed, but there was still a fight ahead for the next monarch. He was about to leave, when Moxie stepped in front of him.

"Grypht tried to play all the fields, but I wanted to let you know that I've always been in your court." She showed him her hand, "With Grypht gone the dance club is mine now. Whatever you need to become the next ruler of Wonderland, you have my backing."

Jack took her hand, and gently kissed it, "I thank you for that."

He held out his arm, "I would love to escort you back to Wonderland."

Moxie giggled like a school girl, she weaved her arm through his. "The honor would be mine." As they walked away she waved a goodbye to Hatter and Alice. The remaining Suits followed Jack, leaving Hatter, Alice, and Charlie alone.

Charlie rocked from heal to toe, he looked around, "Um, I was wondering what the two of you have planned."

Alice carefully studied Hatter. It seemed a lifetime ago that she left him on her rooftop looking so sad, so homesick in her world. Even though they went through so much danger in wonderland, she could see he was thriving here. She realized it was wrong of her to ask him to leave his home. There was so much here, this land was as it stated, a wonder. Before Hatter said anything, she took his hands in hers.

"Hatter, there comes a time for all birds to leave the nest." She squeezed his hands tight. "I'm sure my mother will understand when this bird leaves the nest. Of course the nest is in another dimension…"

Hatter became excited, he wanted to ask her but didn't dare. He knew what it took to leave his own land, he couldn't ask that of her. "Alice, you would do this for me?"

His answer came with a kiss. Wrapping her arms around his waist she hugged him tight, as she kissed him fully on the lips. He returned her passion with his own. Breaking off the kiss, he whispered, "You are the best hugger."

"I'll show you a hug." Her arms wrapped around him tighter. As they kissed Charlie began to slowly back away, his eyes trying to look anywhere but the passionate couple. Coming to his hammock his hands reverently touched it.

"Finally," he sighed. He picked up his rag bear.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." He hugged it to his neck.

"I missed you."

Placing the bear back on his hammock he began to take off his armor. A large smile grew on his face, the place was not going to be so lonely anymore. He now had company, and a cause to fight for, deciding the next ruler of Wonderland. He smiled brightly at the moustache that flittered in front of him.

"Thank you Cayto, for helping me save my new friends."

The moustache was replaced by a large grin, "You're welcome, Charlie. It did my heart sad to see you alone. I'm happy that I was able to help you, old friend."

The grin drifted away into the blue skies of Wonderland. Charlie sat down and patiently waited for Hatter and Alice to stop kissing. He glowed with pride, his closest friends were together, and most importantly they were happy. He couldn't wait to see what other adventures they would take him. Whatever dangers lie ahead, he knew that in the end they would prevail. And like Aden and Aurora, their undying love for each other would see them through.

_**The End**_


End file.
